


最长的一天

by plutodruid



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 73,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutodruid/pseuds/plutodruid
Summary: 有生以来第一篇同人献给了邪教CP短笛X琪琪……文笔现在简直没眼看，矫情和不符合原著气氛的文字和情节安排不少，虽然也有意识延展原著的各种梗，但时不时跳脱的语言比较毁气氛。发在这里权当纪念。PS：结局BE
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Piccolo (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有生以来第一篇同人献给了邪教CP短笛X琪琪……文笔现在简直没眼看，矫情和不符合原著气氛的文字和情节安排不少，虽然也有意识延展原著的各种梗，但时不时跳脱的语言比较毁气氛。发在这里权当纪念。
> 
> PS：结局BE

楔子

“这么说乐平先生很花心喽？”  
“那个家伙啊，谁想得到他当初是那么害怕漂亮女孩子呢，还为此寻找龙珠呢。”  
“悟空先生真的那么厉害？”  
“是啊，而且很奇妙的……无论发生什么事，他总让人觉得他一定能够解决。”  
“悟饭师傅的师傅……短笛先生是怎么样的人呢？”  
“对他我了解的并不多……他总给人一种很孤独的感觉，不过我想悟饭母子俩让他改变不少吧。而且那个时候啊，他大概是故意那么做的吧，为了悟饭……可惜还是……”  
“那……父亲呢？父亲……是怎样的人呢？”  
“他啊……看起来很冷酷，但我想，他只是不善表达……他……他也有很温柔的一面呢。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
“我很期待见到他。”  
“不过，你也不要太期待了……”  
“妈妈……”  
“好了，好了，咱们不说这个了。真不错，你总算和妈一样，运气好。”  
“是我太不自量力了……对不起……”  
“不要那么沮丧嘛，咱们还有希望。”  
“希望……真的可行吗？……”  
“等你伤好了之后差不多也就完成了。妈相信你一定办得到的。”  
“一定？”  
“一定！”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

短笛一个人孤零零的站在夕阳下。,血红色的残阳洒在那美克星人的白色披风上，映衬出的却是苍凉的灰白色，那是孤寂与空虚的颜色。那亦是短笛通常给人的感觉，他从来都显得那么孤独。但今天不同，若是仔细注意他的双眼，那双眼睛全然不似平时里的冷漠令人不敢亲近，而是空洞，失神与无助。那是死亡。他看到了死亡，孙悟空的死亡。

他颤颤巍巍地向前迈了一步，他不知道要往那里去要干什么。他索性闭上双眼，让那个赛亚人充满他的脑海。他记得他的刺猬头，他眯起眼睛笑着的样子，他的自信，他的愤怒……这一世的记忆和父亲留给他的记忆交织在一起处处都是那个人。

他的出生就是为了打败他，但他败了。当他全身剧痛的躺在地上等着被杀死的时候，他的宿敌却救了他，给他仙豆吃。他很想知道他当时是怎么想的，他一直想问他，但从没付诸行动。而现在，他永远没有机会再问了。他的宿敌，他的伙伴，他的好友……孙悟空……永远的离开了。

半个小时前，西都综合医院内，医生宣布抢救无效。

心脏病，连超级赛亚人都无法抵挡的疾病。悟空的脸上没有任何痛苦，他走的很平静，就像是睡着了。赛亚人王子面无表情，一言不发的走出病房，升入空中飞走了。没有人知道贝吉塔此刻心中想着什么。遗憾？气愤？或是失去对手的寂寞？没有任何信息。

琪琪背过身去，她从来不是一个会克制自己情绪的女人，此时更是早已泪流满面泣不成声。悟饭走过去安慰妈妈，可自己也忍不住泪水止不住地往下流，父亲，最敬爱的父亲去世了，这对于一个孩子来说永远都是最大的打击。母子二人抱在一起失声痛哭。

布玛，小林，乐平，龟仙人，天津饭……悟空生命中所有的朋友都来了。很奇妙的，这里很多人最初都是他的敌人。悟空仿佛有一种天赋，他能看到每个人人性中的善，哪怕那只是团团黑暗中的一点亮光，他也能一眼判断出来，并将那点善意放到最大。如果说龙珠改变了悟空的人生，那么这里每个人的人生都因悟空而彻底颠覆。

病房里的气氛愈发悲伤压抑。这一天，对于所有来说都太长了，他们生命中极重要的那个人走了，连龙珠都无法逆转这一切。短笛感到胸膛就要爆炸了，他灵敏的头脑仿佛停止运转，失去思考能力。他没有和任何人交谈，默默退出了病房，就这样漫无目的地走走停停。

天色渐暗。短笛这才发现自己不知不觉已身处西都一处繁华的街区中，通常他是极力避开这类人多的地方的。街上灯火通明，路上行人匆匆，西都的夜生活向来是极为丰富的，从来不缺少给那些结束了一天工作的男男女女们消遣排遣寂寞的活动与场所。整个街市一派充满活力的景象。人人脸上都洋溢着兴奋与满足。而短笛对这一切有着天性般的抵触情绪，他不愿意看到那些笑脸也不愿意听到那些欢声笑语，更不愿意把自己暴露在这些快乐的人群中。

短笛快走两步，试图无视那些路人投来的好奇目光，待人稀少的地方准备升入空中离开这里。他抬头看向夜空，一个熟悉的身影出现在他上空，一样的绿色皮肤，头上也长着一对触角，只是那张脸要苍老许多，神……

“你怎么会在这里？”略微惊讶后他马上恢复了平时对老神说话的一贯不耐烦的语气。  
“你不用这样，我只是有点担心你。”老神慢慢降落到短笛身旁，和蔼地说。  
“担心我？我有什么可担心的？”短笛没好气的问。

“你别忘了，我与你可是一体的，你的感受我不可能不了解。”老神微笑的看着他，继续说道“因为悟空的死……实在是很大的打击……”

“这不关你的事！我只是遗憾不能亲手打败孙悟空！别忘了，我们是宿敌，我是为了征服这个世界降生的！悟空死了，也许你现在应该担心才对……”短笛咆哮着。

“短笛，短笛”老神看着他摇了摇头道“你说的这些……恐怕连你自己都说服不了。”他顿了一下，继续道“短笛大魔王早就不复存在了，你很早以前就改变了，这我知道。”

“这不关你的事！”似乎找不到话语辩驳，短笛只能徒劳地重复这一句。

“多去看看悟饭吧，短笛。这孩子需要你。”

“悟……悟饭……？”话题突然转变，短笛一时没能适应过来。

老神点点头“悟空去天堂前曾让我转告你，悟饭就拜托你了，这孩子真的很喜欢你。”  
短笛不自觉地抬头望向天空“悟空……在天堂……”他自言自语道。

老神那双充满智慧的双眼意味深长地看着自己那个年轻的分身，过了一会儿他拍了拍短笛的肩膀，“悟饭需要你”。说完就向神殿方向飞去了。

悟饭。那孩子对他来说比他的生命还重要。即使神和悟空不说，他也不可能置之不理。事实上，他留在地球的唯一目的就是悟饭，看不到那孩子他会发狂的。而且，悟饭有着伟大的潜力，作为他的导师，他必须要肩负这个责任。

可是，接下来他要怎么做呢?


	2. Chapter 2

“嘘！快速龙安静！被妈妈发现就完蛋了！”一条蓝色的小龙出现在悟饭窗前，用头顶着半开的窗户，把脑袋伸了进来，发出呜呜的叫声。

“今天不行，还有作业要做呢，哎……”小悟饭失望地叹了一口气，每天都有作业要做……自从悟空去世后琪琪对悟饭更严厉了，成天向他灌输学习的重要，把他关在屋子里没完没了的做那些习题集。悟饭也很想出去和快速龙玩，他甚至很怀念和短笛在一起为了对抗来袭的赛亚人进行魔鬼训练的那段时光，还有爸爸，和爸爸一起下河抓鱼的日子是多么快乐……

笃笃笃……一阵敲门声打断了悟饭的思绪。

“悟饭，你在学习吗？我进来了……”琪琪的声音从门外传来。  
“快速龙快藏起来，是妈妈！”悟饭说着，慌张地关上窗户。小飞龙不情愿地缩回脑袋，两只大眼睛可怜巴巴地望着窗台。琪琪端着果汁进来了。

看到悟饭拿着笔趴在书桌前奋笔疾书的样子，琪琪略感欣慰的笑了一下。她把果汁放在悟饭桌子上，轻轻地揉了揉男孩的头发。“悟饭，我和你外公要去镇上买点东西，你一个人在家也要好好念书，知道吗？”

悟饭转过头来，给了琪琪一个大大的微笑“我知道的妈妈，您放心吧。”  
琪琪满意的笑了，她拍了拍儿子的肩膀，转身离开了。

琪琪出去后，小悟饭立刻换上一副郁闷的表情。窗外的快速龙知道没有希望了，默默地转过身往森林方向走去，时不时还恋恋不舍地回头看着屋内愁眉苦脸的小男孩。悟饭又叹了一口气，不情愿地继续埋头做题。

这一切都被藏在屋外的另一个人看在眼里。短笛隐藏气的本事很高明，悟饭完全没有察觉到他的存在。一连好几天短笛都是这样安静的躲在屋外，他知道悟饭那位母亲对他没有好感，再加上他自身天性抗拒和人类接触，他就没想过大大方方的敲开悟饭家的大门走进去和他的家人们打个招呼，这类再平常不过的行为在他看来近乎是不可理解的，也是永远也做不到的。

于是他只能像这样躲躲藏藏，想找个合适的机会和悟饭接触，比如现在……

“嘿，悟饭！”短笛突然现身于悟饭窗前，低声呼唤他。  
“短笛叔叔！！！”看见面前那个绿色的大个子，悟饭兴奋得将练习册都扔飞了，他急忙爬上书桌拉开窗户。

很少见地，短笛嘴角扬起一抹微笑。也只有在这小子面前他这个前大魔王才会露出这种柔和无害的表情，也只有在面对悟饭时短笛才能感觉到一种叫做友谊的情感，是悟饭让他学会了关心别人。

“小子，你为什么不出来呢？”短笛笑着说。  
悟饭低下头，有些沮丧地说“妈妈不让，我还有作业要做……”  
短笛不屑地撇了撇嘴，“哼！你妈妈现在又不在！”  
悟饭转头看了看身后被他扔去的练习册，显得有些为难。

“哼……”短笛露出獠牙，摆出一副极为不耐烦的表情“看来我不该来看这种听妈妈话的胆小鬼”说着转身欲走。  
悟饭一下就急了，从窗户跳了出去一把抱住那美克星人的大腿，“短笛叔叔不要走！求你了！”

短笛瞥了一眼身下的小不点，看见悟饭的眼角已经渗出泪水。悟饭需要你……脑海中想起老神的话语。这孩子刚刚失去了父亲……短笛心中暗暗叹了一口气。

“还是那么爱哭……”他单膝跪下，大手轻轻的摸了摸悟饭的头，“我不会走……”听到这话，悟饭抬起头来，依然抽泣着但脸上已经露出了笑容“短笛叔叔，我……我想让你陪我一会儿……我，我很想你……”

短笛笑了。眼前的这个小鬼，谁能想到他去过那美克星，和弗利萨手下那些战士战斗过呢？悟饭终究是个孩子啊，一个失去了父亲的孩子……

于是短笛和悟饭分享了整个下午。与之前师徒关系的紧张训练不同，这个下午的二人更像一对朋友那样放松的聊天，当然，更多的时候都是悟饭说，短笛听。其实说起来他们两个年龄差不了几岁，甚至可以说是同龄人。只不过短笛从一出生就继承了父亲的记忆，过早的背负了很多沉重的东西，再加上魔族的法力让他违背了正常那美克星人的成长周期，所以表面看来无论心理还是生理上他都与成年人无异。

在这种前提下，他也就坦然地接受了悟饭经常称呼的——  
“短笛叔叔……爸爸在天堂吗？”

短笛点点头。他把双手放在脑后，躺在地上，看着天空。  
“真的好想爸爸啊……”悟饭也学着短笛的样子躺了下来，语气中透着伤感。  
短笛没答话。悟饭接着开口道“短笛叔叔，你能常来陪我吗？”

“当然。而且我并不打算放松对你的训练。”顿了一下，他接着说“这也是你爸爸希望的。”

悟饭转头看向短笛，发现后者也正看着他。夕阳的光辉映照在悟饭稚嫩的脸上，洒在男孩长长的睫毛上，让他的双眼更显得明亮。悟饭换上一副不符合年纪的坚定的表情，“我一定不会让爸爸失望的，短笛叔叔！”

短笛嘴角上扬，大手揉乱男孩的黑发。那一刻悟饭也不再悲伤，他知道他有他的导师——也是他的朋友的陪伴，还有父亲寄予的希望。

这一天就要结束了。短笛和悟饭开始往回走，幸运的是，琪琪还没回来。短笛看着男孩回到自己的房间，透过窗子和他挥手道别，接着又埋首于书堆里了。

短笛面对房子又站了一小会儿，他闭上眼睛，让最后那一点落日余晖洒尽情地洒遍全身。突然他感到身后有一股气正在接近。他赶忙转过身，正迎来琪琪那凌厉的目光……


	3. Chapter 3

琪琪和牛魔王载着一车的生活用品从镇上归来。快到目的地的时候，琪琪隐约看见一个白色的身影站在她家门口，她眯起眼睛，这该不会是，嗯，这一定是，我就知道那个大魔王早晚会来找悟饭，前几天这孩子还和我有意无意的提起他的“短笛叔叔”呢。

短笛没想到会和琪琪正好碰上，他和这位已故的最强赛亚人的妻子没打过几次交道，但他也知道对方不大愿意见到他。他看了一眼琪琪，后者走下车来，抱着手臂一脸嫌恶的瞪着他。身后的牛魔王显得一脸搞不清状况的样子。短笛没说话，只是略微低着头，直接往前走，他决定对面前两个人采取视而不见的态度——就像他一贯的那样。

“你站住！”看见短笛这种态度，琪琪更加气不打一处来。“别想就这么走！”  
短笛犹豫了一下，还是站住了，向身后的琪琪瞥了一眼。  
“你来这里干什么？！”琪琪怒声问道。  
“这不关你的事。”短笛冷冷的答。

听了这回答，琪琪简直要气炸了，她回身从车里抽出一把刚买的煎锅，跳到短笛面前，气势汹汹地看着他。牛魔王被自己女儿的举动吓了一大跳，也没来的急阻止她。

“你到我家来还说不关我的事？！”

感到这女人上升的气，短笛先是吃了一惊，不过他很快镇定下来——起码是表面看起来镇定下来，他把手抱在胸前，面无表情地看着前方的小山。

“你来找悟饭的？”琪琪皱着眉问道。  
短笛还是没开口，只是点了点头。  
“我告诉你悟饭还得念书呢！你找他干什么？！”  
“这不关你的事。”

琪琪的气继续上升，她双手握紧那只煎锅，眼中像是要冒出火来。“……你这混蛋……恶魔……别以为我就怕了你！”

就在她冲向短笛的那一瞬间，琪琪感到被一只强有力的大手拦下了，是牛魔王。  
“琪琪，你先冷静下来……”牛魔王知道自己要是不阻止她，恐怕事情会更糟。

“爸爸！我怎么冷静？！这个坏蛋居然敢来我家……悟饭一定会和他学坏的……因为他是个邪恶的，残忍的……”琪琪边骂边奋力想挣脱牛魔王的控制。  
“闭嘴女人！”短笛吼了回去。倒不是他被琪琪骂的气了，而是这女人尖利的嗓音超过了那美克星人敏感的听觉能忍受的范围，弄得他头疼。

琪琪愣了一下，她虽然性格泼辣又在气头上，其实她的心里对这个大魔王还是有着一些恐惧的，害怕他如果发狂的话……  
“琪琪，他救过悟饭。”牛魔王轻声提醒自己女儿。  
短笛脸上的肌肉微微颤动了一下，不过他还是什么也没说。

略微迟疑了一下，不过很快地琪琪又气愤的道“可他绑架了悟饭！折磨他！让他练什么武功，还和赛亚人战斗！最后还跑到外星球去……哦……悟饭从前很乖的，从来没有不听我的话……天知道这一年这孩子都和这个混蛋学了些什么！悟饭将来要是变成不良少年都是他的错……”

琪琪开始连珠炮似的冲着短笛开火，完全没有要停下来的意思。开始的时候，她有些话还是对他造成了一些触动的，幸亏天色开始暗了下来，掩盖了他变了颜色的脸。到后来短笛发现自己的思维已经跟不上琪琪发牢骚的速度了，她说的一切在他听来都成了一些堆意义不明的声音，他闭上双眼，开始想些别的事情，比如，为什么人类女性能一直这么说话呢？

直到短笛探索完内鲁的记忆，回顾了一遍那美克星近代史后，琪琪终于停了下来，而此时一轮明月早已挂上夜空。她长长地吐了一口气，看来已经精疲力尽了。

“总之……”稍作休息后，琪琪准备来个总结陈词“你以后不要再来找悟饭！”  
这句话短笛完全听在耳里，而这是他绝对不能置之不理的。他猛地睁开双眼，迅速转过身来面对琪琪，眼神冰冷，他感到自己的双手在微微颤抖。  
“你说什么？”他尽量让自己的声音听起来平静。  
“我说你以后不要再来找悟饭！我拜托你大魔王！”琪琪喊道。  
“你怎么敢……！”短笛向后退了一步，露出洁白的獠牙，眼神开始变得凶恶，他似乎快要失控了……

察觉出短笛的情绪有些不对，牛魔王上前一步，将琪琪和短笛隔了开来，大手抓住女儿的双肩“琪琪，不要这样，悟饭他也会很失望的。”

“我这是为他好！”  
“悟空刚刚去世，悟饭已经很难过了，他需要朋友。”

提到悟空，周围瞬间静的只听见夜晚浅浅地虫鸣声。琪琪也忘记了发飙，换上了一副哀伤的表情。良久，琪琪打破了这沉默，不似她刚才的语气，这次声音几乎细不可闻“我也希望悟饭能有个朋友，但绝不是……”

这时，让人意外地，短笛开口了，声音有一丝紧张“悟空……悟空也让我训练悟饭，他有很大的潜力。”  
琪琪抬起头，半眯起眼睛，“你说……”语声中透着危险。

牛魔王见状连忙打断她，“那个，对嘛，既然悟空也说了，就更没问题了，琪琪啊……”  
琪琪不可置信地瞪大双眼看着自己老爸“爸爸！你在说什么啊？！”

“悟空把短笛当朋友啊，琪琪，他们一起并肩战斗过嘛，而且他还保护了这个地球。”  
“你怎么总是向着他说话！他还差点儿毁了这个世界呢！谁知到他会不会突然本性发作，悟空又不在了……”琪琪吼道。

短笛缩了缩，心中一颤。若是从前，他多半会吼回去，威胁那个女人再废话就杀了她，即使他不会真的这么做，吓吓她能让她闭嘴也是好的。但现在他说不出口，他无法像从前那样张狂地威胁任何一个无辜人类，特别是眼前这个女人，悟饭的母亲。他只能再次闭上眼睛，吞了吞口水，觉得口腔中有一丝苦涩的滋味。他也很想告诉那个女人他确实改变了，不过他也做不到。他想立刻飞走。

“咳咳……”牛魔王轻咳一声道“我看他也没有你说的那么坏嘛……而且已经改邪归正了。说起来啊，你爸爸我年轻的时候……那个……打家劫舍的事也没少做嘛……”  
“爸爸！”

“妈妈，短笛叔叔是好人……”小悟饭不知道什么时候跑了出来，胆怯地看着自己的母亲，紧张的说。

琪琪向自己儿子投去一个严厉的目光，吓得悟饭赶忙躲在短笛身后去了，死死的抓住那美克星人的裤脚。

琪琪见状，心中暗暗叹了口气。

“好了，好了，悟饭还是个孩子嘛……对了，琪琪，我血压有点高，我们进屋吧。站在这里太久了。”牛魔王说着，推着琪琪往前走，路过短笛的时候还冲他眨了眨眼，这让这个前大魔王嘴角抽了一下。

“等一下！”琪琪叫道，她向后瞥了一眼，说道“你，绿色的混蛋，你也给我进来，我有话和你说！”  
短笛愣了一下，搞不清这女人的用意。他额头上开始冒汗，“好……”他犹豫着答应道，声音在发颤，身体也在发抖。

“反正你这个坏蛋只喝水。”琪琪自言自语道，她长长地叹了一口气，向屋里走去。

几乎同一时候，西都胶囊公司内。

“我快忍不了你了！”一个蓝发的妙龄美女气冲冲地奔到自家的客厅内，一屁股坐在沙发上双手交叉抱在胸前，一双妙眼因生气瞪得浑圆。

她身后跟着的那个黑发男人显然是让她生气的罪魁祸首。乐平一脸讨好地连连陪着不是。  
“布玛，你误会了。是她自己缠上来的，你是知道的，我是球星嘛，难免会有些狂热的女粉丝做出一些不理智的事情来，我根本连看都没看她一样，完全当她是空气！你相信我！”

乐平娴熟地解释着，然后他又换上一副谄媚的语气说道“亲爱的，你生气的样子实在太可爱了。有你这样迷人的女友我怎么可能看上别人呢，这是不可能的啊哈哈哈……”

布玛皱起眉头，若是以前，乐平这种不加修饰的露骨奉承正对她胃口，可现在她只感到从心底生出一股反感。她突然觉得很累，她已经不想再问为什么那个他“看都没看一眼”的女孩会坐在他怀里，而他的表情还那么享受。她也不想知道上周《棒球明星》杂志上那个“联盟MVP携众浪子夜店狂欢，四辣妹性感股沟仅一线遮羞”的惊悚标题是怎么回事，还有上上周……

一向喜欢热闹，忍受不了一人独处的布玛此刻却只想一个人静一静。她闭上眼睛，一只手轻轻揉着太阳穴。

“这里到底是怎么回事？”贝吉塔结束了一天的训练从重力室里走出来。他脖子上挂着一条白毛巾，汗水已经浸透了他那身吸汗效果不错的高科技材料制作的黑色紧身训练服。

“嗨！你好，贝吉塔。”乐平转过身来傻笑着冲贝吉塔挥挥手。  
“整个大厅都能听到你们的声音。”贝吉塔不加感情地说。

“我和布玛有点小误会，不是什么大事，吵到你了，对不起啊贝吉塔哈哈……”乐平挠着后脑勺，没心没肺地傻笑着说。  
“无聊透顶。”贝吉塔冷冷地下了评语。

布玛猛地睁开双眼，对着赛亚人王子怒目而视“你当然不会懂！你这个冷血的战斗狂！”  
“哼！没水准的女人。”贝吉塔不屑地轻声说道，然后就头也不回地向浴室方向走去。留下被他态度激怒的胶囊公司千金和她那个花心男友继续他们未完的争吵。

布玛望着赛亚人王子的背影，想着，为什么贝吉塔简单的一句话就能让自己生那么大气？比乐平的放荡还要让她往心里去，这实在是太奇怪了。她就这么一直想着贝吉塔的事，乐平喋喋不休的苍白解释她一个字也没听进去。

这是悟空去世后的第三周，每个人的生活都在继续。


	4. Chapter 4

“这样下去可不成！在这么下去这孩子的学习可要跟不上了！”琪琪在屋内踱来踱去，一只手托着下巴表情严肃的说道。

“对了！给悟饭请个家庭教师好了！对，就这么办！”她一拳打在掌心上自言自语道。  
“琪琪啊……悟饭还是个小孩子，不用这么拼命用功吧……”一旁的牛魔王小心翼翼地发表自己的意见。

“爸爸！悟饭已经七岁了！要不是镇上没学校他早就该上学了！本来他就只能靠自学，现在又多了一个碍事的家伙打扰他，在这么下去这孩子的将来就毁了！”一提到短笛，琪琪就气不打一处来。

话音刚落，一个白色的身影降落在琪琪家门口。琪琪厌恶地朝这个不速之客看了一眼。显然这个高大的，绿皮肤的男人就是她口中的“碍事的家伙”。

虽说短笛对琪琪这种目光早已习以为常，但看到她这气冲冲的架势他仍不免感到心中一紧，他咽了咽口水，暗想，反正我没有违规，都是按照那女人说的，她不能怎么样……

“短笛老弟，来找悟饭吧，我这就叫他出来啊。”还是牛魔王打破了这尴尬。接着他趁琪琪不注意，突然靠近那美克星人，大手揽上短笛的肩膀，悄声提醒道“别惹琪琪，她今天心情不好……”短笛不太习惯有人靠的那么近，他显得有些不知所措，并极力抗拒着把这人一掌打飞的念头，一滴冷汗顺着他的额头往下滑，最终不自然地点了点头。

牛魔王笑了笑，拍了拍那美克星人的肩膀。

说起来也奇怪，自从在医院见过短笛一面后，牛魔王就再也不怕他了，反而对他亲切的很，提起他时也总是说“那个救了我外孙的家伙不错嘛”。短笛要训练悟饭，他不但不反对，他来家里时他还招呼他。有时候琪琪骂他，他甚至还会帮着打圆场。牛魔王怀疑是不是因为自己年轻时也曾匪祸一方，后来为了女儿改邪归正，所以他看到短笛这个年轻的前大魔王才总有某种莫名的亲切感……

不过魔王前辈的热情常常让短笛有些紧张，他还是不知道并且不习惯如何正常的回应别人对他的善意，很多时候他只能以沉默相对。

“短笛叔叔！”小悟饭兴冲冲地从房间里跳出来，他本想直接扑向自己师傅，但看到母亲那不善的脸色后，他还是克制住了——琪琪一向不喜欢看到自己儿子和短笛太亲近。于是他只是慢慢的走到短笛身旁拽了拽他的披风。

“悟饭，你最近的学习落下太多了，我准备给你请个家庭教师。”琪琪向悟饭宣布了自己的决定。

“家庭……家庭教师……”悟饭感到冷汗直冒……磕磕巴巴的说。  
“对！总要有个老师教才好，而且你现在又浪费时间在一些没用的事上！”她说着，瞥了一眼短笛。  
“哼！”短笛轻哼一声道“这才是没用的事……悟饭不需要什么家庭教师，他……”  
“闭嘴！这里哪有你说话的份！”琪琪冲短笛吼道，“要不是你，我也不用这么做！请家庭教师要花不少钱呢！”

“可是……妈妈”小悟饭突然开口道“我没有落下功课……而且把后面的练习册都做完了……我去拿给您看。”悟饭说着小跑着进了自己房间，拿来几本五颜六色的习题册递到琪琪手上。琪琪翻看着，脸上的神情转为惊讶“悟饭……怎么……”

“妈妈我去和短笛叔叔训练了！”悟饭给了琪琪一大大的迷人的微笑，抓起短笛的大手蹦蹦跳跳的走了。

直到师徒二人在视线中消失，琪琪依旧一头雾水的，“我还是觉得有什么事情不对劲……”

悟饭进步的很快。悟空去世的伤悲渐渐转为一种动力，悟饭一直在以不能让天堂的父亲失望而激励自己努力训练。再过不久他就要超越自己这个师父了吧，短笛这样想着，微笑着看着自己的弟子。

“好了悟饭，今天就到这里了。”悟饭浮到短笛面前，“嗯？短笛叔叔，结束了吗？”短笛点点头，“这是你妈妈规定的时间，你该回去了。”悟饭脸上难掩失望的神情，似乎每次和短笛叔叔在一起的时候，时间就过得格外的快。

“短笛叔叔，妈妈和你都规定了什么事啊？”回去的路上悟饭好奇地问。“哼。”短笛轻哼一声“你这个妈妈真是麻烦！”

那天琪琪把短笛叫进屋里，和他进行约法N章，如此短笛才能教悟饭练功。琪琪训导了他几乎两个小时，除了规定每周哪几天什么时候他可以来教悟饭这些必要项目外，还有一大堆奇怪的莫名其妙的禁忌，不过归纳下来倒也不复杂，中心意思其实只有一个：只要短笛出现在她家里，他就必须“只许老老实实，不许乱说乱动”。

在那两个小时里，短笛得出了一个结论，那就是，人类女性是一群无理取闹的生物。鉴于前大魔王自出生以来真正见过的人类女性两只手绝对数的过来（还是那美克星人的两只手），我们可以说这个结论完全是个人偏见且是不科学的。

到了家门口，悟饭向短笛挥手告别。那美克星人点点头，升入空中飞走了。悟饭蹦蹦跳跳地进屋了。

“悟饭回来了啊，怎么短笛老弟不进来啊？”牛魔王摸摸了外孙的头问道  
“厄……短笛叔叔还是比较怕妈妈……”说着朝着琪琪的方向看过去，发现后者正严肃的看着自己。

“悟饭，”琪琪清了清喉咙，用一种不容置疑的权威的声音道，“我觉得，还是应该给你请个家庭教师。”


	5. Chapter 5

西都，胶囊公司。

“贝吉塔你是不是疯了？！500倍重力？！你到底有没有常识？！你知道那会发生什么吗？！！！”看着虚弱不堪的赛亚人王子，布玛又惊又怒，更夹杂着一丝恐惧。他会不会……

贝吉塔用尽最后一丝力气从重力室中出来后，他几乎连呼吸的力气都没有了。他的双耳充斥一阵阵剧烈的轰鸣声，他几乎感觉不到血肉之躯的存在，慢慢的，他的眼前只剩黑暗，渐渐失去了意识向前倒去……

布玛立即上前一步抱住了贝吉塔，把他拖到沙发上。贝吉塔双眼紧闭，若不是他那微弱的心跳声安慰着她，布玛几乎认为赛亚人王子已经死去了。她从来没像现在这样慌乱过，她能做的似乎只剩下呆呆的看着昏迷的贝吉塔……

“快把他送到医院吧！”布里夫博士不知道什么时候进来了，这个不修边幅的天才科学家依旧叼着标志性的烟卷，肩膀上趴着一只小黑猫，但即使这个老顽童此刻也是满脸的关切紧张的神色“去叫救护车！”

“嗯……好……”布玛飞快地奔向家中最近的电话机旁。

5分钟后急救车赶到，赛亚人王子依旧陷入深深地昏迷之中。“怎么回事？”医生按照惯例问道。“嗯，我想是“超重昏厥”吧，一种人体承受了超负荷重力后会发生的生理现象。500倍的重力还是太勉强了呢……”老科学家向医生们解释道，语气在平常不过，就像在谈论今天的早餐。不过对于其他“不明真相的群众们”听到这话瞬间安静了，人人停下手头的工作，面面相觑。

“还愣着干什么啊？！快点啊！”布玛双眼圆瞪，大声催促着那些医务人员。其他人这才回过神来，利落地将赛亚人王子抬上救护车。

“赛亚人的肉体还真是令人惊叹呢，要是普通人类4倍重力就会昏迷的。”目送载着贝吉塔和布玛的救护车离去，布里夫博士耸了耸肩自然自语道。

西都综合医院内  
。  
从什么时候开始的呢？我这样关心他……明明一年前还是可怕的敌人……

布玛坐在抢救室外的长椅上，单手支着脑袋，太多说不清道不明的情绪占据着她的心房。刚才的那种担心，慌乱她此前从未有过，即使是对……

“布玛！”像是感应到她的想法似的，乐平突然出现在布玛面前。她抬起头看着他，却没有说话。

也许是布玛脸上那种他从未见过的无法言说的复杂表情，乐平有些惊讶。而且，他自己也不知道为什么的，他心里有点发堵微微觉得有点受伤。

正在这时，手术室的灯熄灭了，医生推着赛亚人王子走了出来。布玛赶忙上前，只见贝吉塔紧紧闭着双眼。一个矮个带着金丝眼镜的医生对她说道“已经没事了。只是他现在依然很虚弱，需要留院观察一段时间。”

布玛这才长长的舒了一口气，“谢谢！谢谢医生！”  
“病人家属请去这边办一下住院手续。”护士小姐对布玛道。

目送布玛急匆匆远去的身影，一直被无视的乐平此刻受伤的感觉更加强烈了。这是从什么时候开始的呢？

第二天清晨。

“该死的女人！居然让我堂堂赛亚人王子穿这种衣服？！”贝吉塔冲着面前的蓝发女子怒喝道，他额头上青筋暴露，显然气愤以已极。

不过他面前的蓝发女子却丝毫不示弱，布玛双手叉腰，皱着眉头大声吼道：“贝吉塔！你这是在医院！这是病号服！你在这里就要乖乖地穿上它！”  
“我不需要住什么医院！你这蠢女人！”贝吉塔咆哮道。  
“怎么不需要？！你昨天差点死了！”布玛生气的瞪圆双眼。  
“哼！多管闲事的无知女人！赛亚人是战斗的民族，我可不像地球人类那么虚弱。”贝吉塔不屑一顾的道。

听了这话布玛感觉怒火往上冲，他怎么可以这样？为什么别人对他的关心会被他……

“贝吉塔！！！”布玛紧握双拳，用尽全身力气吼着赛亚人王子的名字，仿佛这样就能让他改变态度似的……

布玛的音调之高刺激的贝吉塔突然出现一阵心悸的反应，他不由得咬紧了牙关，这大嗓门的女人……他却不知道，此刻布玛胸膛中憋着一口因他而起的恶气，若是不发泄出来怕是要爆炸了……

还好这个时候护士小姐走了进来，虽然不明真相，但病房里家属与病人争吵乃是家常便饭，这个胖胖的年轻护士丝毫不觉得奇怪。她带着一贯的和蔼微笑对布玛道：“打扰一下，您是布玛小姐吧？这是病人的药物单，您看一下，然后跟我去取药交费。”“哦，好的”布玛恢复了平时的语气。

待布玛拿着一大袋子药物回到病房后却发现贝吉塔早已不知所踪，只留下那件病号服团成一团随手扔在病床上。

贝吉塔，你这个……

“悟饭，快出来！”短笛突然出现在悟饭窗前，吓了正在奋笔疾书的弟子一跳。  
“短笛叔叔，不是下午才训练吗？”悟饭打开窗子，探出来头来看见他的导师一脸严肃的神情。

“你难道没有察觉到这股气吗？”短笛对自己弟子的迟钝微微有些不满。  
听到导师的话，悟饭表情严肃起来，的确，这个星球某处有一股异常强大的气息，而且还在不断上涨。不过这气好像有些熟悉……

“贝吉塔？！”悟饭惊讶地叫了出来。  
“哼！这家伙也许想破坏地球。赛亚人的本性……”短笛皱着眉道。  
“那我们怎么办？”悟饭问。  
“去阻止他！”短笛说着跳到了空中。

悟饭紧跟着导师身后。爸爸不在，就由我们来保护地球……

没过多久师徒两人就找到了赛亚人王子。贝吉塔站在一处断崖边上一动不动，他周身散发出可怖的能量。他提高了很多……短笛不禁有些担忧。

察觉到有人到来，贝吉塔缓缓转过身，眼神冰冷。  
“你想干什么？！”短笛质问道。悟饭皱紧双眉，已经摆好了战斗姿势。  
“这话该是我问，那美克星人。”贝吉塔不着丝毫感情地说。  
“如果你想搞什么破坏我不会放过你的。”短笛提升了气说道。

贝吉塔嘴角泛起一丝冷笑“就凭你还有卡卡罗特那个没用的小崽子？”  
小悟饭显然被激怒了，他冲到贝吉塔面前喝道，“住口！你……”

“不错嘛，比那美克星的时候提高许多了。”贝吉塔瞥了一眼悟饭，随后又看向短笛，露出一抹邪笑道“看来你倒是个合格的保姆，弱小的那美克星人。”  
短笛露出獠牙，全神紧张地戒备着赛亚人王子，搞不清他的用意……

“哼”贝吉塔不屑地轻哼一声，“虽然你们两个对我没有丝毫威胁……但我对破坏地球也没兴趣，你们应该庆幸……。”说着他再也没向他们两人看一眼，独自飞走了迅速消失在视野中。

短笛和悟饭面面相觑，两人心中均有一大团解不开的疑惑。

他们谁也不知道这个高傲的赛亚人王子从没走出过孙悟空去世的阴影，他的非人训练就是为了胜过他，而这偏偏成了永远不可能实现的目标；

他们也不知道，从来都以天才战士自傲的他却无法变成超级赛亚人，这折磨着他的自尊让他时时感到屈辱；

当然，他们更加不可能知道的是，就在一天前他狼狈地昏倒在一个柔弱的女人的怀里，还被这个女人救了一命，而这件事对他造成的触动被他那冷若寒冰的外表深深的掩盖了。贝吉塔完全封闭自己的内心，当外力情感侵扰他时，他只能将它们连同自己的自傲与自卑一起冰封在心中某处从未被人窥视的地方。

“短笛叔叔我们回去吧。”

师徒二人立即动身往家飞去，快接近目的地时，短笛心中升腾起一阵莫名的不祥的预感，差点令他直接掉头让悟饭一个人回家。

这预感在他们最终到达时成为了现实。有两人正一前一后地站在家门口，显然特意在等待他们回来。

站在前面的是个女人，一个有着大大的黑眼睛，白皙剔透肌肤的女人。她还穿着件合体的蓝色旗袍，衬出她婀娜的女性曲线美。偶尔的一缕晨风轻撩起她乌黑的发丝。任谁都会承认她绝对是个美貌的少妇。

而与这美丽极不相称的是，她正两只手臂抱在胸前，双脚一前一后的站立在哪里，一副气势汹汹的样子。她那原本靓丽的脸庞甚至都被愤怒扭曲了五官。

不消说，这个人正是琪琪。

我真不应该和悟饭一块回来……短笛心中开始发颤。在他的眼中此刻的琪琪比弗利萨还可怕，不，两者根本是无法相提并论的……

“妈……妈妈……”悟饭身体在发抖，牙齿在打颤，他慢慢的挪到短笛披风里面去了。  
“你去哪儿了？”琪琪语声平静但却充满威胁，这明显是暴风雨前的宁静。  
“我们是去……那个……贝吉塔……他……”悟饭被这阵势吓得几乎不会说话了。

琪琪皱起眉头，眼神严厉地盯着自己儿子“这又关贝吉塔什么事？”  
这时短笛轻咳一声，说道：“我们感应到贝吉塔的气不太寻常，还以为他要破坏地球，所以我们去找他。”

琪琪缓缓地将目光从悟饭移到短笛身上，短笛从这目光里看到寒冷，刺骨的寒冷……他吞了吞口水，觉得胃里有点发紧。

“我好像记得，我和你说过你上午不许过来。”琪琪的语气很危险。  
短笛又咽了咽口水，“是……但……刚才是紧急情况……”短笛似乎也不会说话了。

“紧急情况？！”琪琪上前一步来到短笛面前，后者从没和她这么接近过，吓得他往后缩了缩。“有什么情况能比悟饭的学习更重要？！”她一把抓住短笛胸前的练功服，恶狠狠地盯着他，“今天是悟饭和家庭教师学习的第一天！结果他就迟到了！而这都要怪你，坏蛋！”

短笛能清晰地感受到她口中呼出的热气，她靠的太近了，实在太近了，这让他浑身每一处肌肉都处在紧张状态……

短笛把脑袋偏了过去，试图避开她的目光，正好看到一直站在琪琪身后的那个人。那是一个带着副黑色圆框眼镜，头发花白的瘦小老头。他清了清喉咙，突然开口道：“看来令郎无心向学，已经迟到一个小时了。大家也就不用浪费时间了，我准备回去了。”说着向一辆停靠在屋子旁的悬浮汽车走去。

“等一下……老师……”琪琪立即放开短笛——这让后者骤然轻松了不少。她慌张地向老头解释着“我们保证不会再有下一次了……这次是有人……”说着又给了短笛一个厌恶的眼神，“镇上没有学校这孩子需要老师，拜托您了！”

但那老人只是摆摆手，“我是看令郎是个天才的份上才破例大老远的过来，但看来他自己并没有什么志气。”

于是琪琪只能再次拿短笛撒气，“都是你这个混蛋！我就知道悟饭和你在一起一定会学坏的！我费了好大力气才从镇上请来的退休老师当我儿子的家教！都是因为你……你这个……”

“够了！”短笛忍无可忍大喝一声，吓得那位可怜的家庭教师把刚取出的车钥匙都掉到了地上。

“真是无理取闹的女人！”短笛恨声道“悟饭是个战士，他要努力修炼不浪费他的天分。他还要保护这个世界，如果地球毁灭了，他能算出那些几何体的体积，会解那些方程组又有个屁用？！还有那些愚蠢的《一课三练》统统是一些浪费时间的东西！”短笛显然气极了，全然没注意到悟饭正在偷偷拉他的披风……

“你说谁无理取闹？！……嗯？等等……这里似乎有些不对……”琪琪眯起眼睛，语声中饱含威胁“那是悟饭的作业……你是怎么知道的？大魔王？”

“我当然知道，那些蠢东西我每次都拿过来迅速解决掉……”突然意识到自己失言了，短笛惊恐地看向琪琪，后者脸上的表情极为复杂，除了愤怒与厌恶，还有点因为他的不打自招的小得意。他又转过头来看看悟饭，男孩此刻一脸绝望地对着手指……

“所以……你帮他做作业？”琪琪问道。短笛没说话，只是不情愿的点点头。  
“因为妈妈说……”小悟饭小心翼翼地开口“不完成的话就必须推迟训练，所以短笛叔叔主动抢过去把它们都写完了……短笛叔叔好厉害竟然看一遍就都会了……”

短笛脸色很难看，混小子，居然全说出来了……  
迫于琪琪的恐怖，师徒二人已经开始互相指认揭发了……

“悟饭你果然成了不良少年了！居然……”琪琪看来要爆发了，短笛本能地后退一步，他甚至闭上眼睛准备迎接她的怒火……

让人意外地，琪琪下一句话却出奇的平静，“不过，我倒没看出来，你有个好脑子，大魔王。”  
“嗯？……”短笛睁开眼睛，拿不准她的用意。

“本来你这个混蛋唯一让我满意的地方就是你不用吃东西……”她顿了一下，接着说道“但你给我的家庭带来了很多混乱，也许你可以做些补偿……”

“看来这里不需要我了。”在一旁的家庭教师自言自语一声，发动汽车走了。

“你每天上午教悟饭念书。是教！不是替他做作业，懂吗？！”琪琪的语气依旧那么不容置疑。

短笛被震惊了，这女人脑子里到底在想什么啊……不过，似乎他可以每天见到悟饭了？良久，他缓缓地点点头。

琪琪满意地轻哼一声“反正这个不用花钱。”

一直躲在屋里避免战火误伤的牛魔王大叔一看战事结束也笑呵呵地从屋里出来打圆场。

“短笛老弟，进来坐坐啊。”


	6. Chapter 6

两周之后

琪琪用那种软言细语的语调面对短笛的情况并没有维持太久，就又回复了一贯严厉呵斥的方式。不过这倒是让这位前大魔王松了口气，琪琪对他太过客气反而让他不适应，浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

不过还是有明显不同的。琪琪对他说话的态度虽然依旧不耐烦甚至时常在他耳边聒噪，但那更多是由于她的性格本就不是那种温婉娴淑的女性。悟饭家的每个人都能察觉出琪琪对那美克星人的态度里不再有厌恶的成分，而只是一种自然而然的把他当成自己人的那种……

对于短笛来说，从前敌意的目光固然让他如芒在背，现在这样也让他觉得凭空多了许多麻烦。比如，琪琪在和悟饭啰嗦之余总会顺带着教育他与正常社会脱节太多了，并对她从来都看不顺眼的，短笛一年四季都穿着的那套练功服有颇多指摘。在她看来那套衣服简直就像古代人。

短笛偶尔也会争论他是个战士，她说的那些对他都不需要。但这一定会招来更多刺激那美克星人灵敏听觉的咆哮。于是每次当他忍气吞声的咽下争论的话语时，琪琪就露出一副胜利者的表情，似乎很乐于见到这位大魔王窘迫的样子。不过，尽管短笛不会承认，但他现在似乎也有点异样的感觉，觉得融入到悟饭的家庭里去了。

尽管如此，麻烦总是有的……

“短笛！带我去镇上！”琪琪突然一声命令，吓了短笛一大跳。  
“什么……我？……”搞不清这女人用意的前大魔王起初很希望是自己出现幻听了，直到对上她那认真严肃的眼神才知道刚刚那句是真的。

“琪琪啊，我带你去就可以了啊……”通常都是牛魔王大叔开车载琪琪去采购日常生活用品的，他很奇怪今天琪琪为什么要求助短笛。

“爸爸，你伤刚刚好，现在需要休息和调养。”  
“可我没什么事了啊……那个仙豆就是吃一粒立即就痊愈的。”  
“上了年纪的人不适合开悬浮汽车，万一再出点事怎么办？”  
“可是……”  
“好了，爸爸，就这样了。反正那家伙用飞的更快……”说着转向短笛，后者此刻脸上的表情几乎让她忍俊不禁，那美克星人脸上的肌肉绷得紧紧的，显然是紧张而且还带了点无助？……

琪琪轻咳一声，压下这笑意“送我去镇上……”顿了一下，又继续道“你不用这么紧张，大魔王。”  
短笛吞了吞口水，尽管他非常不愿意干这活儿，但他觉得他不能拒绝这女人，至于理由，他自己也不清楚……  
他慢慢点了点，“好……”

果然用飞的更快。大概也就一顿饭的工夫短笛和琪琪就完成采购从镇上回来了。那美克星人两只手全被占满了，拿着一大堆的东西，背上还背着悟饭的母亲。他们降落时他的样子别提多狼狈了。刚刚短短的几十分钟，短笛经历了他这辈子最尴尬的时刻。

先是琪琪与他如此近的距离，以至于他都能清晰的感受到她呼出的热气，以及她身上的香水味道。这让他觉得腹腔内一阵发紧，像是有什么东西沉在体内。然后是陪着琪琪购物，还要忍受镇上居民无数好奇的目光。对此他也只能咬紧牙，心中暗暗祈祷这一切快结束吧。

不过即使是这样，琪琪看来依旧很不满意。他们降落到院子里时他才发现这女人一脸严肃的表情，似乎在想什么事情。千万不要和我有关……短笛暗道。

可惜事情总是怕什么来什么。晚饭后琪琪来到短笛面前，显然有话要说。

“短笛。”  
“什么事？”前大魔王有种不好的预感。  
“你有没有觉得你和正常社会脱节太多了……”  
又来了……  
短笛哼了一声，“我并不需要。”

“你需要”琪琪的语气似乎比平时更坚定了“你没有发现今天在镇上其他人对你指指点点？”  
“我和你们种族不同！”而且我是短笛大魔王，不过这句他并没有说出口。  
“不完全是这个原因！”琪琪提高了音量“你看看你自己，现在那还有人穿成这个样子？除了古装剧里也没人穿这种披风！而且还那么沉！”  
“这是为了修炼……”  
“你穿的像个正常人也一样可以修炼！”

短笛闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，用低沉的音色开口道：“我明白你的意思，你怕这也会影响到悟饭……可我并不强求他和我一样，琪琪。”短笛睁开双眼，直视琪琪的眼睛，“甚至，他不一定要永远做个战士……悟饭应该有自己的人生，如果地球一直和平，那孩子想当学者，他就去当！”顿了一下，继续道“我只是不想他浪费天赋，还有悟空的……”似乎意识到不该提到悟空，他没有继续下去。

琪琪的脸上微微露出些许悲伤神色，不过很快就淡了下来，对于悟空的病故大家慢慢都能正常面对。

“我不是这个意思……”她的声音压低了些“我是说你，就只有你，你脱离人群太久，该学着怎么接触社会了！”  
“可……”

“还有就是今天，虽然你用飞的是很快，但还是太奇怪了，而且也拿不了太多东西，所以嘛……”琪琪嘴角勾起一个浅浅的弧度，玩味似的看着那美克星人，“短笛，你去考个驾照好了，这是你踏入正常社会的第一步。”

短笛完全震惊了。这女人……她怎么想的出……他张了张嘴，又闭上，一副不知所措的样子，琪琪依旧目不转睛地盯着他，欣赏他的窘态。

“我要那种东西有什么用……”最终前大魔王无力地吐出这么一句。  
“你不答应的话，你以后都不要过来了。”琪琪眯起眼睛，她已经很久没用这招威胁过他了。

短笛开始慌张地向周围张望，盼望牛魔王或者悟饭能够帮他解围，但那二人也只是张大嘴巴一脸茫然的神色。

终于，他只能再次对上琪琪那充满戏谑的目光，不情愿地点点头。

次日清晨

短笛做梦也想不到自己有天会站在这里——一家驾校。不同于以往装扮，他今天穿了件普通的黄色圆领T恤和一条蓝色裤子，不用说，这自然是琪琪的杰作。为了掩饰他头上显眼的触角还给他配了一顶棒球帽。

我可不是情愿来这里的……

“嘿！短笛！”他正站在那里发呆的时候突然被一个熟悉的声音打断了思绪，他转过身来看到了声音的主人，一个个子矮小的光头男人。

“小林？”  
小林三步并作两步地窜到短笛面前，“哇！你怎么会在这里的？还穿成这个样子……”小林好奇地上上下下打量着那美克星人，仿佛他来自另一个宇宙。

“哼！都是悟饭那个麻烦的母亲让我来这里考什么驾照！”前大魔王咬了牙牙，恨声道。  
“嗯？琪琪？让你考……”小林愣了住了，琪琪让短笛大魔王穿成这样考驾照，他还答应了？而且短笛怎么会和琪琪有交集？由于信息量过大，小林一时无法反应过来。

“所以你该不会真的来这里学开车的吧？”回过神来的小林觉得还是需要确认一下。  
“当然！”  
“咳咳……”小林清了清喉咙，“那正好了，我其实在这里兼职教练。”

思考了几秒钟，短笛眨了眨眼睛，嘴角露出一丝邪笑，他轻轻拍了拍小林的肩膀“很好，你要让我顺利过考试。”  
“可……可是……”小林扬起头，看到短笛那不怀好意的笑容，咽了咽口水“算了……”毕竟他也从前也是个大魔王啊……

“这就是新来的学员吗？嗯？短笛先生？”一位身材苗条褐色头发的女人凑了过来。她笑眯眯地盯着短笛，装作漫不经心地一点点往那美克星人身旁靠。这弄得短笛又是冷汗直冒，悄悄地往边上挪了挪。

“不如我来负责指导短笛先生好了，呵呵。”  
“那个……他是我来负责的……”仿佛如临大敌一般，小林紧张的结结巴巴地打断了她。  
不过她显然不死心，“小林桑，那边有位乐平先生要求的改装车好了哦，你去招呼他嘛。”从始至终这女人的视线都没从前大魔王身上移开。

“乐……乐平？”听到这个名字短笛和小林同时一愣，开始四下张望。  
“嗨！小林！嗯？短笛？”乐平突然出现在众人面前，他看到短笛时的反应和小林几乎一样。  
“好久不见了。”小林拍了一下乐平的肩膀，又看向短笛解释道：“短笛来考驾照，琪琪要求的。”  
“琪琪？！”乐平惊讶的几乎下巴都掉下来，虽然他之前在布玛家就听说了短笛几乎常驻在琪琪家，不过他没意识到事态会这么发展……

短笛暗暗地咬了咬牙，他可不喜欢被人这么议论着。

“好了，好了”女教练打断他们“短笛先生跟我到这边来练习吧。”说着还冲他眨了眨眼睛，短笛嘴角不由抽动了一下。  
待女人转身离去时，小林凑到短笛身旁低声嘱咐道：“你小心点，她开快车在我们这里是有名的，绰号是“女杀手”连男人都比不了……”  
短笛咽了咽口水，额头上又开始冒冷汗。

“哇！这可真是不可思议。”乐平望着已经坐到车里准备绑安全带的短笛感叹了一声。  
“是啊……简直让人不敢相信是真的……短笛大魔王居然很听悟空老婆的话。”小林用那种“我一定是在做梦”的语气附和道。

“好像短笛几乎住在悟饭家了，上次琪琪和悟饭来布玛家就说到了。”  
“嗯？”  
“我看啊……”乐平双手放在脑后，用一种半开玩笑的语气道“是小王子驯服了狐狸，大魔王就是那只小狐狸，被驯服了，哈哈。”

乐平话音刚落，女教练就载着短笛冲了出去。在那之前，那美克星人灵敏的听觉又让他听到了一些他不愿意听到的话——乐平的话一字不落的全被他听在耳里。只不过他的脸色还来不及变成紫色汽车就呼啸着绝尘而去了。

谣言自古就是这么流传出去的……

“好像是这样……”目送汽车远去小林也有若有所思的同意道。  
乐平突然叹了口气，语声透着些无奈“我倒是没想到，这种事连那美克星人也不能幸免。”  
“啊？”  
“我是说，女人实在麻烦的很。”

这下小林反应过来了“你和布玛出问题了？乐平你也不要太花心了总惹布玛生气……”  
“喂！我很久没上头条了好不好？！”乐平显得有些委屈，“就是怕布玛不高兴，我已经很努力改掉她不喜欢的地方了，但现在……”  
“怎么了？”  
“我想她是爱上别人了。”乐平说着，重重地叹了一口气。  
“啊？不会吧？是谁？”  
“贝吉塔。”

这个名字一出，小林立即瞪大了眼睛，惊诧的完全说不出话来。今天的小林连受了两次冲击，一次是短笛被琪琪逼着学开车，一次是从乐平口中听说布玛爱上贝吉塔！

“这……不……不可能吧……你确定吗？……”  
乐平低下头，再次叹了口气“我想是的。”  
“……”  
小林实在对这种事情缺乏经验，他觉得自己需要时间消化这两次冲击的影响。

短笛那边似乎很顺利，上手很快，没多久就能平稳的把车开起来。最后的驾驶考核中几位教练都给他打了不错的分数。不过要拿到驾照他还需要通过笔试的交规，以及拍照确认等一系列程序。

“好了，短笛先生，请这边拍下照片，登记一下个人资料。”  
这个流程有小林帮忙，他只需要浑浑噩噩地跟着走就好了。  
“说一下年龄。”驾校负责人提醒道。  
“年龄？”短笛一愣，不知该怎么回答。

“对了，短笛，你的出生日期应该是老短笛大魔王被悟空打败的那天吧？”小林压低嗓音问道。  
“嗯……”  
“那我想想啊……武道会的时候你三岁”小林仰头望望天开始计算“那现在就应该是10岁，11岁……”他旁若无人的喃喃自语道。

一听到这个，驾校负责人立即放下手头的工作，瞪大眼睛盯着那美克星人，“什么？！那不就是未成年吗？！你考什么驾照啊？！这不是捣乱吗？等十八岁以后再来吧！”

这个结果是所有人都没想到的。

“短笛，你打算怎么和琪琪交代？”小林心里不禁为那美克星人担心。  
“哼！无所谓！”  
“我和你回去一趟吧，正好很久没见过悟饭了。”  
思考了一会儿，前大魔王决定接受小林的好心，他点了点头。

包子山悟饭家

“什么？！你说你没考上？！”琪琪冲短笛怒吼道，后者的耳朵又受罪了，他往后缩了缩。  
“琪琪，短笛只是不够年龄不能开车……”小林见状赶忙解释道。

“小林叔叔好。”悟饭从房间里跑了出来，礼貌的打着招呼。  
“嘿嘿，悟饭你好像变得更强了啊。”

“等等等等……你刚才说什么？”琪琪打断他们，她被弄糊涂了。  
“短笛不够十八岁啊，按规定不能考驾照。”

琪琪惊讶的打量着那美克星人，渐渐的她的眼睛亮了起来，一抹笑意泛上嘴角。

前大魔王的脸色变得十分难看，他背过身去，看着远方的小山，想象某个地方只有他自己一个人……

“噗嗤……”琪琪终于忍不住笑出声来。

短笛实在是给她带来太多的惊喜了。


	7. Chapter 7

正午的阳光洒在布玛身上，地上的倒影拉得长长的。今天是冬至，是一年中日影最长的一天。到今天，贝吉塔已经失踪整整一个月了。

天很冷。忽的一阵凉风吹过，让站在自家院子里的布玛打了个寒颤，她叹了口气，呼出一阵白雾。真冷，还是进屋吧……

一个月前重力室里突然传出一声类似爆炸的巨响，随即又鸦雀无声。心中一惊的布玛透过麦克风呼唤着里面的那个人，想要确认他的平安，却迟迟得不到回应。当她准备启动紧急装置打开重力室的大门时，赛亚人王子却自己打开门走了出来。

他并没有受伤，这让布玛松了口气。不过贝吉塔的眼神看起来比平时更加冰冷让人捉摸不透。赛亚人王子的瞳孔是全黑色的，仿佛能吸收一切光亮色彩。在他多年的生命中，极少有人敢直视那双让人感到寒冷的眼睛。

布玛却对上了那双眼睛。她注意到贝吉塔的面色有些红润，微微喘息着，双拳攥得死死的立在两侧。他有心事？……

“贝吉塔……”她不知道该如何开口询问，只能叫着他的名字。

仿佛没听见一般，他没有丝毫表示，只是闭上眼睛抱着手臂靠在重力的门上一动不动，似乎世界与他无关。

“贝吉塔！你是怎么回事！说话啊！”布玛见状提高了音量试图将赛亚人王子从貌似冥想的状态中唤醒。

“走开。”贝吉塔没有睁开眼睛，只是没有丝毫感情的命令着。  
布玛真的有些生气了，“你总是这样！别人对你的关心为什么你从来不在乎？！”

贝吉塔缓缓的睁开眼睛，垂下手臂，狠狠地攥了攥拳头，他的额头上暴起一根青筋。“卡卡罗特……”每一个字都显得极生硬。

“你说什么？！”布玛完全没有反应过来。

“哼！”

贝吉塔离开了，一直都没有回来。

布玛已经回到了屋子里，她百无聊赖地打开了客厅的电视。除了等待她又能怎么办呢？  
“布玛……”乐平来了。

布玛转过身，略带伤感的冲他笑了笑。这一个月来乐平经常来找她，他没有再花天酒地，他们也没有再吵架，但彼此间的距离却仿佛越来越远，不再有往日两颗心灵紧紧依偎在一起的感觉。

乐平心中暗暗叹了一口气。他的布玛，他所熟悉的那个女人从来都和其他人不一样。她不是那种会在感情中扭扭捏捏的人，无论是快乐悲伤她都会直白的大声说出来不会考虑那么多。现在的这种患得患失他从未见到过。也许，是到了该结束的时候了……

“他还是没回来？”乐平小心地开口问道。  
布玛摇了摇头，轻轻地叹了口气。

乐平的心有些痛。算了，放手吧……“我想，他会回来的。”他极力让声音听起来有一种安慰感。  
布玛笑了一下，抬起头看着面前这个她曾经爱过的男人，他比她初识时更加高大强壮了，英俊的脸上多了两道疤痕，不过这却无损他的帅气，反而凭添了几分男子气概。

“乐平。”  
“什么？”  
“对不起……我”

乐平上前一步把她抱在怀里，这是最后一次了吧……最后一次这样拥抱你。

“没有对不起……没有……”他说不下去了，只是静静地拥抱着她。年少时的相遇，她青春美丽，他少年英俊，这是一个缘起龙珠的爱情童话，到今天却终于落下帷幕。他的花心，她的移情都已不再重要，从热恋到陌路，最终醒悟对方不是自己要找的人。爱情是这样的，这世界上的很多事都是这样的。

良久，布玛从乐平的怀抱里移开，“你现在也不需要龙珠了，大帅哥。”她笑着说  
“你也是一样。”他也笑着回应。他们就这样笑着，回忆着，直到泪水划过他们的脸庞……

他们谁也没有注意到的是，开着的电视在播放一条消息，好像是某个叫特迪帕的声名狼藉的科学家放言出来要进行某个疯狂的实验，不过也许只是谣言罢了……

一个星期之后。

在地球联邦注册在案的所有种族里，人类大概是最让人琢磨不透的。性格千变万化，善恶观信仰纷繁无数。而这其中有一类人天生注定游离于群体之外，无法和其他人共事，即使是在盛产怪咖的科学界他们也难以找到容身之处。

二十五年前，特迪帕博士因其过于不同常人的个性而得罪了几乎所有同行，最终连同他那些无人能懂的科学幻想被赶出了主流学界。

二十年前，红巾军找到了这位当世怪才，盼望他能与同样脱离主流的盖洛博士一起帮助他们实现军事野心。当两个同样偏激，个性鲜明的人凑在一起时只剩下终日的争吵。盖洛博士从来都冷酷无情，当他准备下手干掉自己的同事时，特迪帕博士却消失的无影无踪。谁也不知道他是用什么方法从红巾军实验室森严的管理中跑掉的。这因此也成了红巾军内部最大的谜团。

当然，他们也不知道特迪帕博士离开红巾军后只是选择了一个偏僻的地方，住进了一座破旧的老宅。在那所老房子中盖起一间实验室，整日整夜呆在里面。他完全抛弃了家庭的责任，还养成了自然自语的习惯，时常叨念着一串无人能解的疯狂设想。

终于，连他最后一个亲人也认为他疯了，人们就任由他在那间小小的实验室里孤独至死。

当他最近上了电视广播的头条时，所有人都认为那是有人故意借着他的名字，目的是散布谣言，制造不安。只是没有查到究竟是谁，所以地球联邦当局也无谣可辟。

傍晚时分。琪琪抱怨着停电带来的不便，这给她准备晚饭和干家务活造成了不同程度的麻烦。她找出应急灯来，但那亮度显然不够，她本打算让那美克星人过来帮忙干活，不过当她看到他那笨手笨脚的样子和那窘迫的表情时，她最终还是决定放过他。

不过短笛一点没觉得轻松下来。那美克星人天生有着比地球人类和赛亚人更发达的第六感，他心中隐隐升起一丝不祥的预感。也不完全是直觉，他察觉出有一股巨大的能量似乎就在附近。但除此之外他没有探查到任何气。

短笛来到院子里，心中更加确定了，他提升了气严阵以待。

天空中出现一个极明亮的白色斑点，犹如宇宙中超新星爆发时在地球上用肉眼看到的那样。只是这斑点在急速下落，越来越大，终于照亮了整个天空，就像使用了一个超大范围的太阳拳那样明亮刺眼。一颗能量球……

悟饭和琪琪赶忙从屋里跑了出来。“怎么回事？短笛叔叔？！”

“悟饭别过来！带你妈妈走！”短笛说着将气提升到最大。他能察觉到那正是刚才的神秘能量，这能量大概有悟空变成超级赛亚人发出的龟派气功那样大，如果从空中打到地面上恐怕整个包子山，不，连同周边小镇森林一切都将灰飞烟灭不留一点痕迹。

他无暇思考这能量球从何而来，他稍微评估了一下自己集中所有气大概能消灭这个能量球，只是自身难免受到点波及。

波及比他想象的大……他感觉自己全身皮肤每一寸都在着火，这种刺痛感让他几近失去意识。突然，那白色的光亮消失了，在他处于意识边缘时他模糊的看到夜空中有一个金色的身影。

“悟空？……”


	8. Chapter 8

西都综合医院内。

当悟饭背起短笛到神殿拿仙豆时，得到的却是“正在长”的答复。看到和短笛一体的老神那虚弱的样子，波波先生心中充满了担忧，尽管他知道那美克星人有着出色的自我复原能力，但为了避免万一，他还是建议悟饭把短笛送到医院去。

于是，这是悟饭第二次来到这家医院。走过通往病房的那狭长的通道时，悟饭心中升起一阵熟悉的酸楚的感觉。男孩做了个深呼吸，攥了攥小拳头，试图压下某些悲伤的记忆。不想再失去任何亲人，要变得像爸爸那样厉害……

“悟饭，我和医生说了他是外星人身体构造可能不同，他们说还需要检查一下，不过应该没什么事了。”悟饭抬起头，是布玛。

“谢谢布玛阿姨”男孩感激地说。一来到西都，悟饭就立即通知了布玛，后者二话没说就帮助悟饭安排他的导师入院，整个过程都是布玛一手操办的。

“我进去看看短笛叔叔。”

“嗯。不过他现在还没醒，先不要吵他。”说着她打开病房的门，那美克星人紧闭双眼躺在白色的病床上。之前为了找到一张适合他身高的病床还真费了一番工夫。

悟饭轻轻来到导师床前，他伸了伸手想要摸摸他，不过又缩了回去，他怕吵醒他。

“他有些烧伤，我从新闻上也看到了……啊，对了……”布玛像是想起什么似的“我通知过你妈妈了，她估计一会儿就到了吧……”

话音刚落，只听一阵急促的脚步声越来越近，琪琪大力打开病房大门，“短笛！”她大吼一声，然后直接冲到那美克星人的病床前，盯了几秒钟“他怎么样了？！”

“我想他还需要休息一下……”布玛被琪琪的气势震住了。悟饭注意到他那处于昏迷状态的短笛叔叔的尖耳朵动了一下，脸部肌肉也微微扭曲。

“我去拿化验单，悟饭，这里交给你了”布玛说着冲悟饭示意了一下。

布玛拿着一堆单子边走边低头翻看，一个没留神脚下拌蒜，眼看就要向前跌去，就在她认命做好脸朝地的准备时，她被一双有力的大手接住了。她一下子就落到那人怀里，感受到他结实健壮的胸膛。

“哼，笨女人，走路都走不好。”

这个熟悉的声音一下直击她的心房，那冰冷低沉的语调扰乱了她的神智，太多情绪瞬间涌上心头。

“贝吉塔？……”  
“哼。”

她依旧没有离开他的怀抱。她从未离他这么近过，她能清楚的听到赛亚人王子的心跳声，闻着他身上的气息。贝吉塔身上是什么味道呢？不似一般练武之人的、那种混合着汗味的浓烈的雄性味道。贝吉塔身上有种清爽洁净的气息，那像是一株翠绿高大的松树的味道。这让她感到心安踏实。贝吉塔的味道……

过了一会儿，她感到有些难为情，终于舍得从贝吉塔的怀抱中移开，迷乱的情绪还未平复，她险些再次站立不稳。她的面色微微发红，低着头不敢直视眼前人。

“你，你怎么会在这里？……”她低声问道。你为什么会离开，但这句她却没问出口。

一抹邪笑泛上赛亚人王子的嘴角，“我只是来看看那美克星人死了没有。”

“啊？”布玛一愣，然后马上意识到他的态度很不合适“贝吉塔！你在说什么啊？！你怎么可以这样！”

“哼，蠢女人知道什么！”

布玛瞪圆了眼睛，刚刚重逢时那份感性的，犹如少女初恋般的情怀全部抛到九霄云外去了。贝吉塔仿佛有种魔力，他随便一句话一个动作就能撩起她心底的涟漪，但又能随时能把她气得发疯。

布玛恨恨地咬了咬牙，想要找到还击的话语，结果却徒劳无功。良久，她叹了口气，还是算了……“如果你想看，那就跟我过来吧。”

当他们来到病房时，却发现那里堆满了人，大部分是记者。布玛费力地从人群中挤了进去，寻到一个熟悉的身影。“老爸！这里怎么回事啊？而且你怎么也来了？”听到女儿的声音，布里夫博士转过身去，“布玛啊，这些都是采访阻止包子山大爆炸的英雄的。”

“啊？什么？！”布玛显然被弄糊涂了。“至于我嘛，以前和特迪帕博士共事过，这次爆炸就是他的发明造成的，这个家伙被发现的时候已经吞枪自杀了。他们想让我谈谈一些问题。”

现在最可怜的就是短笛了。琪琪过来不久他就醒了，后来据他回忆他在昏迷中听到琪琪在骂他，睁开眼睛发现琪琪果然在他耳边喋喋不休。他真的希望自己没醒来过，一群不知道从哪里冒出来的人突然涌入这间小小的病房，对他不停的拍照，还把麦克风凑过来问一些他乱七八糟的问题：

“您真的是外星人吗？”“您拯救了很多人的生命，您现在高兴吗？”“当时好像还有一个人他是您的同伴吗？”“您会超能力吗？”“您有什么要对全世界人民说的？”“您好像和从前的短笛大魔王有点像……”

最后那个问题让短笛胃里一阵抽搐。

然后是一位地球联邦的高级官员突然现身，发表了一番感激我们时代的英雄的演讲，当然他没忘了借着短笛外星人的身份做了一通地球联邦包容友善的感概，并对病床上的那美克星人进行了亲切的慰问，最后两人的手握在了一起，而这成为新一期《联邦周刊》的封面。照片上的短笛一副傻呆呆的样子，事后他完全不记得自己握住过那人伸出来的手。

多年之后，这张照片却成为他存在的唯一见证。

“布里夫博士您作为世界顶级科学家，胶囊公司的创始人，您能不能谈谈对这次事件的看法？”一位记者把话题递到这位天才科学家面前。

“咳咳”布里夫博士轻了轻喉咙，与平日里老顽童的形象截然不同不同，他换上一副严肃的表情认真地开口到，“首先，我对这次事件非常遗憾，所幸没有人员伤亡。特迪帕博士一直非常有才华，我也对他不能将才能用在造福人类的事业上深表遗憾……”顿了一下，他又继续道“地球文明还不能做到星际旅行，但宇宙中却有无数其他文明早已达到可以随心所欲遨游太空的水准。特迪帕博士以其天才实现了巨大能量的超远距离无线传输，但他却将其运用到破坏性杀伤武器上。一项技术用于军事往往大大先于民用。也许我们今天应该庆幸，庆幸当年从事恐怖军事活动的红巾军并没有得到这项技术。我们应该将新的科学技术运用到提升文明的地方，关于这点我们需要注意……”

布里夫博士就这样滔滔不绝的发表着一番关于科学和文明的演讲，主题越来越深刻。望着那个平时邋遢懒散的科学顽童，而他此刻完全是一代倍受世人敬重的大科学家风范，布玛不由得暗暗地竖起了大拇指，老爸，影帝级别的……

“喂！这里是怎么回事！都出去！都出去！”一个尖利的嗓音让嘈杂的病房安静了下来，众人只见一位身材高大，穿着白大褂的人走了进来，他是这里的主任医师。

“这是医院，要采访到外面采访，真是的，都那么大人了一点都不懂规矩！”这位医生白嫩俊俏的脸孔已经布满怒容，双手叉腰怒喝道。

众人见这气势先是一呆，随即便陆陆续续出了病房，瞬间腾空了整个房间。“喂，那边的那个，你怎么还不走？”医生看向角落里一个黑头发的男人。

“乐平？你怎么也在这里？”刚才人太多，布玛显然没有注意到他，她显得大为惊讶。  
“嘿，怎么说我和短笛也是界王门下一起修行过的嘛。”乐平笑着说。当然，真正理由他没有说出来，他是听说琪琪过来后才决定打着“同门师兄弟”的理由来探望的，实际是他对二人非常好奇，想看看有没有好戏看。

“咳”男医生不耐烦地轻咳一声打断他们，确认有效后，他开口道“刚才我们分析了短笛先生……”说着朝那美克星人看了一眼，那眼神带着种不易察觉的异样的柔和，接着他又继续道“的身体构造，我们觉得采用通常的治疗方案不会有问题。而且我们发现他似乎有自我复原的能力……这种程度的烧伤配合治疗大概几天后就会痊愈，不用担心。”

“医生！不要说得那么轻松，刚才还一直昏迷呢！”琪琪突然打断医生的话，她把手抱在胸前，有些不满地说道“依我看应该全身检查一下，要不要做个脑部CT查查会不会伤到脑子了，还有做个B超……”

“厄……不要再说了……”一直呆在病床上，一心只希望自己从这个世界上消失的前大魔王此刻痛苦地闭上眼睛，低声自言自语，仿佛这样能让一切结束似的。

“完全不用……”医生极力掩盖下语声中对这女人的厌恶，“不过如果您担心您丈夫……”

“不是！！”

这一次琪琪和短笛异口同声的反驳着。

“哦……这样……”医生奇怪地看了琪琪一眼，嘴角微微上扬，用一种轻松愉快地语气说道“好吧，一会我给她仔细检查一下好了，现在要去忙别的事。”说着他扫了一眼整个房间，微笑着离开了。

“短笛，一会儿要听医生的话，好好检查知道吗。”琪琪一脸关切地看着那美克星人，却用不容置疑的语气命令道。  
“我不用……”前大魔王希望自己会悟空的瞬间移动。  
“怎么不用？！你……”  
“好的，好的，我知道了……”为了避免琪琪的唠叨，他只能主动打断她。

病房里其他人对这场面简直快忍受不了要爆发出大笑了，尤其是乐平，他满脸通红，极力憋着不笑出声来。小悟饭已经捂住嘴，但丝毫掩盖不了那双大眼睛里的笑意。这剧情完全是按照人民群众喜闻乐见的方式发展的。

“贝吉塔？”短笛直视前方，试图无视这些让他尴尬的家伙们，正好看到靠在门口的赛亚人王子。

赛亚人王子没答话。只是继续低着头闭目养神。

“金色的战士……那天是你？你……怎么可能……”  
“不然呢？”贝吉塔睁开双眼，露出一丝嘲讽似的冷笑“你认为是卡卡罗特？”  
“金色的战士！”听到这个，其他人立即将注意力转移到贝吉塔身上。

“我是天才战士……只有我才是真正的超级赛亚人，你最好记住了，那美克星人，还有你……”他将视线移到悟饭身上“卡卡罗特的儿子……”

说完，他就转身离开了。

“贝吉塔！”布玛追了出去，她想知道他还会不会再次离去……

这个时段不允许探视，只剩短笛一个人在病房里。自醒来后第一次他终于可以让耳根清净一下了。如果有可能，他还很希望能让自己那高速运转的大脑暂时关闭一下，好不去想刚才那一连串的混乱与尴尬。前大魔王从未想过有一天自己会落到这步田地……

“短笛先生……”一个轻柔的语调想起。短笛辨认出是刚才的医生。又要做什么该死的检查……

“我想还有些地方我需要检查一下”说着他冲那美克星露齿一笑，后者不知怎么觉得浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。短笛睁开眼睛，点了点头。我要是不答应，一会那个女人又该麻烦了……

“好的”医生又笑了下，奇怪的是，他这次没带任何医疗器具，连记录也没有。  
他只是伸出一只保养的不错的手，解开短笛上身穿着的病号服，把手轻轻地放在他的胸膛上。

“很结实啊”他语声中充满调戏的意味“果然练武之人身体都硬邦邦的”说着他的手往下滑，停到那美克星人那发达的腹肌上“外星人嘛……其实构造也没什么大的不同……”他的手按了按。短笛吞了吞口水，感觉全身冷汗直冒，他完全搞不懂这医生的用意，若是平时他早就一拳把敢这么做的人打飞了，但他现在做不到，毕竟琪琪说了这是检查……

他的“默许”换来更加得寸进尺的行为，那古怪医生的手开始下滑，下滑到……

正在这时大门“砰”的一声开了，见到此情此景，琪琪愣了一下，随即满面怒容的大吼，“混蛋！你们干什么呢？！”

这吓了那个医生一跳，他像个女人似地双脚并拢，举起双手跳了起来。“身为医生，怎么可以对病人……”琪琪不知是生气还是别的什么原因满脸通红。

“OK，OK,对不起，我这就离开。”医生边说着边跳到门口，然后跑得比兔子都快。

琪琪转过来面向短笛，搞不清状况的后者还在疑惑这女人到底发什么疯……

她一步窜到前大魔王旁边，对着他的耳朵大声吼“笨蛋！你傻的吗？！你居然老老实实的躺在那里让那个变态……”她不好意思说下去，为了泄愤，她一手抓住那美克星人头上的触角……

短笛立即大汗淋漓，几乎全身瘫软，他万想不到自己的弱点有天会被这女人捏在手里“是你说……配合医生……琪……快住手……”他连说一句完整话都很难办到。

琪琪见状吓了一跳，她赶忙松开手，短笛立即轻松了不少。刚刚的怒气不见了，取而代之的是好奇，她一脸疑惑的表情看着前大魔王“这是……你的弱点？”

短笛点点头，同时下意识地往边上挪了挪，企图离这个女人远点。

“哈哈哈……”琪琪拉过一张椅子坐了下来，单手支着下巴，笑得几乎眼泪都快出来了“谁能想到……”她做了一个深呼吸，试图止住大笑，当她再次开口时，眼睛里闪着顽皮的目光

“早知道你有弱点，当初制服你就不用那么困难了，大魔王。”

“哼”前大魔王不屑地哼了一声，“我不会把弱点暴露在战斗中的，而且即使知道你们也办不到。”

琪琪继续带着笑意看着他，她想起初次与他相遇的那一天，那是在天下第一武道会现场，那是她永远不可能忘记的一天。他们是为了同一个人参加这个比赛的。她是为了嫁给悟空，而他是为了找悟空报仇。

这也许从某种程度上来说，是一种微妙的缘分。那一天，她为可以成为悟空的新娘而感到幸福；而接下来悟空与面前这个人的战斗有则令她感到恐怖，她当时是多么希望悟空能杀死这个人……

在当时没有人能想得到，几年后他会为了悟饭而死，为他而改变……悟空病故后，同样是为了悟饭，他训练他，教导他，照顾他的家人，还保护他们……渐渐地，自己也不知道从何时开始，她习惯他的存在，把他当成自己家的一份子。命运，真的很奇特。

琪琪就这样一直盯着他看，陷入一件件的回忆中。这目光让他非常尴尬，热血开始往脸上涌。

“你……一直在看我……”短笛主动打破了这局面。  
琪琪笑了一下，收回这目光，突然她像想起什么似的，眼睛一亮，说道：“大魔王，你有没有想过自己也来养个小孩子？”

“啊？什么？”  
“我是说，悟饭和我讲过，你们种族没有男女……”说到这里，她面色微微有些红“从蛋壳里出来的……你有没有想过自己也吐个蛋出来。”

这问题出乎前大魔王的意料之外，他清了清喉咙“我又不是龙族……”

“什么？”  
尽管他不是很想谈这个，不过他还是决定解释一下“那美克星人有两种，龙族和战士型，只有龙族可以……咳，不依靠外力自体繁殖……”

琪琪显得更加好奇看，她挑了挑眉毛，继续追问道“那战士型呢？”  
“没有吐蛋的功能……”  
“哦，那其他方面和龙族有什么不一样？”  
“更类似于赛亚人。只不过我们没有赛亚人濒死提升战斗力的无限潜力，但比普通赛亚人要强。”

这回答显然不是琪琪想要的那个，和她的意思驴唇不对马嘴。她不打算结束这个话题“我是问……你想要小孩子一个人办不到的话，那是不是其他方法可以……”

她不确定这个在某些方面相当质朴单纯的前大魔王能不能听懂她的意思，不过看到他脸上的紫色又加重了一点，以及他额头上不断冒出的汗珠，她隐隐觉得他是明白了……他毕竟是在地球上长大的……

他张了张嘴，又闭上，他不知道该如何回答是好。最后他咽了咽口水，勉强说道，几乎有点恳求“别谈这个了……”

“说说嘛……”她依旧不死心“你怎么知道这些的？我是说那美克星人有两个种族的事？”  
“内鲁。我在那美克星和他合体对抗弗利萨。”  
“你们种族没有女性……但你在地球上长大的你有没有想过……咳，两者有什么不同。”琪琪决定换一种方式来套取前大魔王的话。

沉默了一阵，短笛感到身上那件病号服都被汗水浸透了“我……不知道……”他的舌头在打结。但他的表情反应任谁都能看得出来这其中真实的意思是“我在说谎”.

琪琪叹了一口气，思量着是再换一种方式还是就此放过他。正在这时，护士小姐进来了“短笛先生的家属？”她看向琪琪，后者愣了一下，不过还是点了点头“医生说他可以出院了，跟我来这边办一下出院手续。”

琪琪心中觉得有些遗憾，不过她马上就想反正机会还多的是……她们离开后，前大魔王重重的吐出一口气，顿时觉得轻松了不少。有些事实他并没有说出口，那就是战斗型那美克星人从各个方面都更近似人类男性。不知怎么的，他怕这会结束他和悟饭家的这段关系……

琪琪想带着悟饭在西都多逛逛，给这孩子买两件像样的衣服，所以短笛出院后她就让那美克星人一个人先行回家。她给短笛带来他上次学开车时穿的那套衣服，再次一次强迫他穿上。

短笛再一次走在西都的街道上。和上次不同的是，他是有意识的想靠近那来来往往的人群，他不再想避开他们，也不再在意路人偶尔投来的好奇目光。他停下来，看着周围来来往往的行人，突然感到每个活着的生命是那么可爱，这城市是那么美好。他完全不必把自己包裹起来对他人有着强烈的抵触情绪。

他的嘴角不经意露出一丝微笑，这吓坏了正好从他身边经过的一位女士，后者搞不懂这个大个子突然笑起来是有什么毛病，她紧张的快走两步。

短笛摇摇头，再次笑了笑，他呼出一口西都的空气。自降生以来，他第一次真真正正的感觉自己也是这个世界的一员。

他大踏步的向前走，微笑一直没从他脸上褪去。

起风了。


	9. Chapter 9

一年之后。

初冬的早晨总是令人心情愉悦。空气寒冷却不失清新，大地在白茫茫的晨雾中苏醒。太阳升起，晨雾淡去，柔和的日光透过灰白色的云朵照在远处的小山上。这样一个早晨让人神清气爽，这样一个早晨，对有些人还充满情趣。

一个高大的绿色皮肤的男人和一位美貌少妇正浮在半空中。琪琪今天穿了一身深蓝色的武道服，这是她好不容易才找出来的。不幸的是，多年的主妇生活让她欠缺锻炼，她的身材比之当年稍稍有些走形，衣服并不完全和体。但她还是决定穿上它，并且暗下决心要尽快恢复自己巅峰时期的曼妙身材。

“该死的短笛！谁让你放手的！”琪琪那一对黑曜石般的大眼睛瞪向那美克星人，嗔怒地埋怨着他。

短笛咽了咽口水，冷汗直冒，他赶忙扶住琪琪，帮她保持平衡。

教悟饭的母亲学会飞行可不是一件容易事，这比短笛当初训练四岁半大的悟饭可难多了。前大魔王可不敢像教悟饭那样动不动就严厉呵斥，事实上，角色几乎完全反了过来，他这个老师非但没什么威严，还得小心翼翼的看着学生的脸色行事。

“你不能总依靠别人，琪琪，这样永远学不会，要试着自己掌握平衡。”短笛一边拉起她的手，一边小声建议道。

“别总用这种好为人师的语气说话，”顿了一下，她嘴角泛起一个弧度“你这只比悟饭大四岁的小鬼！”说完，她却真的放开他的手，自己尝试飞行。

“小鬼……”短笛双手抱在胸前，他摇了摇头，无奈地笑了笑。自己从来都拿这个女人没辙。不过他现在也不得不承认，无论琪琪戏弄他，甚至吼他，他还真有点那么乐在其中。

清晨的训练很快就结束了。估摸悟饭和牛魔王也该起床了，琪琪要为一家人准备早餐了。他们降落下来，短笛看到琪琪微微喘息着，胸脯一上一下的起伏，脸色红扑扑的。这让他莫名觉得热血往脸上涌，他做了个深呼吸，试图分散注意力。他们进了屋。

牛魔王已经坐在客厅里看着报纸，悟饭也坐在饭桌旁等着早餐。

“我听说布玛刚刚生了孩子。”琪琪准备着早饭，有一搭无一搭的聊着。  
其他人不知道该怎么答话，只有牛魔王含混的“嗯”了一声。  
“啊，不知道她老公是不是那个乐平啊，不过那个男人看起来不太可靠的样子……”  
“咳……”牛魔王轻咳一声打断她，“你们有没有听说北都那边好像出事了？”说着他翻了翻报纸。

“什么？”琪琪将做好的早饭端到桌子上。  
“好像是城市在一夜之间就被破坏的很严重，整个北都几乎变成废墟。”

“厄……”短笛突然有种不好的预感，他皱了皱眉。  
“怎么了，短笛？”虽然短笛几乎总是皱着眉头，但他现在表情极为严肃，面部肌肉绷得紧紧的，琪琪不禁有些担忧。

“我没有感受到气”短笛说着，看了一眼悟饭，后者点点头。  
难道这又是地球科技造成的破坏？短笛暗想，但他敏锐的第六感告诉他，这次恐怕要复杂多了。  
“也许是地震什么的自然灾害呢？”琪琪见大家沉默不语，说出了自己的一个判断、  
“不好说……”牛魔王随口应着。  
短笛面色越来越凝重，他试图压下心中升起的一阵不好的情绪。

中都

很多年以后，后世的历史学家通常将这一天叫做“地球沦陷之日”。尽管这一天的具体日期到底是应该定在当时作为政治中心的中都被毁，还是往前推至北都被破坏在史学界一直存有争议。但有一点可以肯定的是，在地球文明漫长的历史长河中，绝无有那次战争或是灾难造成的破坏能与被称为“人造人入侵”的历史事件相媲美。世界人口锐减，整个文明几乎遭受灭顶之灾。在谈到这段历史时，人们都会赞同这样一个观点，最初几个挺身对抗人造人的英雄，尽管结局是全军覆没，但他们为人类争取时间，保存文明成果做出了贡献……

现在，时间往回拨到从前。

当两个看起来完全无害的少年男女出现在中都的大街上时，小林正好在哪里。他们面对面的走在一条大街上，小林只是稍稍被那个女人出众的容颜吸引了一下，除此之外，他没有察觉到任何异常。

直到……这两个人毫无征兆地在投出一个巨大的能量球，周围瞬间变成一片瓦砾，街上来来往往的人群在一片痛苦的哀嚎声中被炸如烂泥。小林凭着武道家的身体本能升入半空，躲开了这一击。

“你们是什么人？！”小林聚集起全身的气，做好战斗准备。他惊恐的发现自己居然无法感受到二人的气息，这两个人简直不像来自人间，没有丝毫属于活着的生命的那种生机，只是徒具人形。小林咽了咽口水，只感觉从头到脚的寒冷。

“嘿！这个光头仔比其他人类要强。”其中那个男的开口道。  
“看来可以找点乐子了。总是找不到孙悟空实在太无聊了……”女子说道。  
“悟空？你们找悟空？”小林一愣，这两个人怎么会知道悟空？  
“怎么，小光头你知道？”男子说着，上上下下打量着小林。  
“悟空……悟空两年前就因为心脏病去世了，你们找他干嘛？还有，为什么要破坏城市？！”小林再次提升了气，厉声问道。

那两个人对视了一眼，不过马上转过头来继续对上小林那全神戒备的目光，男子冷笑一声，眼神中带着不屑“那真的太不巧了。我们是为了打败孙悟空来的，现在怎么办呢？”他看向女子问道。

“反正找乐子最重要，管他什么孙悟空呢，对不对，17号？”女子笑着说，眼睛里却闪着残酷的目光。

“不错……”名叫17号的男子再次看向小林，“先来和小光头玩玩，18号。”  
小林心中一凛，突然感到自己今天可能要命丧于此。  
“之后呢？这座城市其他人怎么办？”18号问道。  
“全部杀掉！”


	10. 番外 特兰克斯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 插在中间的番外。
> 
> 注：番外化用了少年惊险科幻小说系列中《隐形人》这本书里面的梗。这套书可能知道的人比较少，小时候非常爱看这套书。豆瓣链接：https://book.douban.com/subject/3427906/

兰彻，《新西都晚报》最杰出的青年新闻记者，正气喘吁吁地在新西都的中央大街上狂奔。他正赶着去参加“西都大学”的落成仪式。而就在三个小时前，他还和一个在云泽比特高地进行考察工作的科考队在一起，工作结束后立即马不停蹄地赶到新西都来。

人造人被消灭后，原本的西都市已经破败不堪，水污染严重，于是幸存者们在旧址东南方向仿照旧城的样式规模建立起来了新西都市，又称希望市。西都大学的建立是这个在废墟上重生的世界重建的第一所高等教育院校，因此意义重大。

初冬的寒风吹在兰彻脸上，但他的额头上已经渗出了汗水，黑色镜框的眼镜往下滑落，他单手推了推镜框，依旧不顾一切地向前冲着。突然，他来了个急刹车，呆立在原地，“糟……糟糕”他自言自语道，慌张地低下头看着自己的双手，发现原本拿在左手的公文包不知何时消失不见了，一定是刚才猛跑时不小心掉了却没有发觉。公文包是不能丢的，采访要用的所有材料都在那里面，尽管要急着赶场，兰彻也不得不顺原路返回寻找。

走了大概一百米左右，兰彻抬起头，看见一位十七八岁身穿和服的少女正站在那里，手里拿着他的公文包，微笑地看着他，像是在专门等着他。一阵风吹过，掀开少女的刘海，露出一张清纯文静的脸庞。兰彻有些羞涩的清了清喉咙，不自然地整了整领带。

“兰彻先生，您掉的东西。”没等兰彻开口，少女主动将公文包递了过去。女孩的声调十分柔和。  
“谢……谢谢”兰彻接过包，磕磕巴巴地向少女道谢。“对……对了，你怎么会知道我的名字。”尽管心里依旧着急赶场，但兰彻也十分乐意多花点时间和少女聊聊。

“我很喜欢兰彻先生写的文章呢，总是让人充满希望。”少女微笑着说道。  
被夸奖的兰彻有些不好意思，一抹红晕泛上脸颊，“嘿嘿，其实，也没什么啦……”  
“我也很想像兰彻先生一样，将来能够从事记者的工作。”  
“呵呵，是吗……那很好啊……祝你成功。”从刚才就一直很紧张的兰彻，努力地想给少女一个鼓励的笑容，不过还是失败了。

少女笑了笑，接着又像突然想起什么似的，害羞地低下头，“兰彻先生……是要赶着去西都大学的落成仪式吧……”  
“是啊，这可是件大事呢。”  
“那么您可以见到……见到……特兰克斯先生……”少女的声音几乎细不可闻。

“哈哈，这样啊……”这次轮到兰彻放松下来轻松的笑了，“是啊，我还要采访他呢。你有什么让我转告的呢？我还可以帮你表白哦。”兰彻有些顽皮地看着少女，语气带着一丝善意的玩笑。特兰克斯是这个世界家喻户晓的英雄人物，更是很多少女的梦想，他经常能在特兰克斯出现的地方见到她们的身影。

“啊……不是这样的……”少女的脸颊更红了一些，过了一会儿，她抬起头，脸上依旧伴有一丝红晕，“我只是想说，很感激特兰克斯先生……”微微顿了一下，她接着说道“因为他，我才可以在这里和兰彻先生谈论将来想做什么事啊。”说着，少女眯起了眼睛，给了兰彻一个迷人的微笑。

兰彻愣了一下，随即嘴角上扬“是啊，不然也就没有将来了，我感到很庆幸。”他看向西都大学的方向，过往的伤痛以及对未来的憧憬汇成复杂的情绪写在年轻记者的眼睛里。

“兰彻先生……”少女叫醒了陷入思绪的兰彻，“我想您该走了哦。”  
“啊，是啊，又发呆了，哈哈……”兰彻回过神来，摸摸头傻笑着，“那我先走了，再见了！”说着冲少女挥挥手，转身向前方疾驰而去。

不知怎地，兰彻觉得身上更有力量了。

兰彻总算没有迟到。新落成的大学校园几乎复制了战前的样式，并且名字依旧是“西都大学”，并未因这座城市改名为新西都市而也在大学的名字前冠上一个“新”字。这也是幸存者们旨在恢复旧面貌，保持老传统的一点希冀。

今天参加落成仪式的人很多，除了兰彻的同行们外，地球联邦临时政府人员也都无一缺席，和学校教职人员一起汇聚在校园礼堂，共同见证这历史性的时刻。

离典礼真正开始还有十几分钟，兰彻忙着和认识的人打着招呼，由于《新西都晚报》是当前影响力最大的报纸，并且经常采访临时政府的政要人员，礼堂里几乎都是兰彻的熟人，见面自然要寒暄一番。

“兰彻先生在云泽比特高地工作很辛苦吧。”一位年轻记者同行问兰彻，还递给他一杯红葡萄酒。  
“谢谢”兰彻接过酒杯“是啊，空气稀薄又寒冷，一开始真的以为要撑不住了呢。”  
“你知道吗，你不在的这几天发生了很奇怪的事呢。”年轻记者有些神秘的说道。  
“哦？什么事？”  
“胶囊公司失窃了！特别是特兰克斯先生的私人物品经常消失不见。”小记者略有兴奋地说道。  
“这倒真是很奇怪。现在重建期间，大家虽然很辛苦，却很少听说有盗贼出没。更何况居然偷到特兰克斯先生家里去了。难道是为了胶囊公司的科技么？”兰彻心中觉得这件事不简单。  
“不，倒没听说丢失什么重要的东西，反而都是一些无关紧要的私人物品，不过次数多了给特兰克斯先生也带来不少困扰。”  
“这样啊……该不会是某些疯狂的粉丝做的吧……”兰彻给出了一个判断，不过他依然有所怀疑，他那超凡的新闻敏感性让他隐隐觉得这件事可能很不平常。

正说着，典礼就要正式开始了。当西都大学第一任校长布玛女士和胶囊公司董事长特兰克斯先生出现在礼堂时，所有的焦点都集中在他们二人身上。

特兰克斯今天穿了一件合体的白色西装，尽管在他年轻的生命里曾饱经悲伤艰难，但英俊的紫发青年脸上依旧洋溢青年人的朝气。沧桑与创伤已经随着人造人的灭亡被青年亲手埋葬，取而代之的是对新生活的向往，是对建设新世界的坚定信念。

特兰克斯小心地扶着布玛走上礼堂演讲台。布玛依旧是个十分美丽的女人，尽管此时她已经五十多岁了。但岁月似乎也对这个半生历经风霜的女人有所偏爱，时光并未夺去她靓丽的容颜，即使鱼尾纹不可抗拒地爬上她的眼角，却也能给她平添一份成**人的感性与魅力，更不用说她那永远充满智慧的双眸。

重生的西都大学第一任校长由她这位美丽的，发明了时光机器的天才科学家来担任是最合适不过了。

布玛用轻柔优雅的语调回答记者的问题，讲解学校的课程设置等等相关事宜。敏锐的兰彻注意到布玛脸上似乎有着难解的心事，她微微紧蹙的眉头说明了这一点。

典礼结束后是宴会时间，兰彻愈发注意到布玛甚至特兰克斯都有点心不在焉。他寻了个机会，从人群中穿过来到特兰克斯身边。拯救了世界的青年对这位记者也很熟悉，当年消灭人造人时兰彻也在现场，成为记者之后他经常采访特兰克斯，将他每一件为世界重建所做的工作写成报道，传播到世界各地。二人各拿了一杯柳橙汁，一边聊着一边在大学的花园中漫步。

“特兰克斯先生，听说您家里失窃了？”兰彻决定开门见山。  
紫发青年先是一愣，随即有些无奈的笑了一下“是啊。”  
“真没想到有人会这么做，看来新世界的**制度也应该提上日程了。”兰彻吸了一口手中的果汁继续道“有没有丢失什么很重要的东西？”  
“那倒是没有……都是一些不太重要的生活用品。但有一样让妈妈很困扰。”特兰克斯抬起头，看着前方的假山，微微皱了皱眉。  
“是什么呢？”

特兰克斯轻轻叹了口气，缓缓地说“是我上次乘坐时光机回去时与父亲的合影。这张照片对母亲是一个安慰，丢失后母亲整日都不高兴。”  
“那可真是很恶劣。就算是恶作剧或者极端崇拜者这么做也太过分了。”兰彻推了推眼镜，一脸愤慨地说道。  
“不管那个人出于什么目的，我希望他能把照片还回来。”紫发青年又叹了一口气，想起母亲多年来对父亲的思念，不由得有些心酸。

“谁会做这种事呢？有没有什么嫌疑人……”兰彻一手拿着果汁，一手托住下巴，皱紧双眉，陷入思考中。

正在二人沉默时，只见特兰克斯杯子中的吸管凭空升起，在空中运行了一小段距离后就消失不见了。这一情景实实在在地发生在兰彻和特兰克斯面前，他二人面面相觑，瞪大了眼睛，起初还不敢相信这是真的。

“看来……他在这里……”过了一会儿，回过神的兰彻才磕磕巴巴地说，接着他看向特兰克斯。

紫发青年剑眉紧蹙，英俊的脸庞绷得紧紧地，眼神中带着明显的戒备。

“气……我没有感受到气……”

兰彻大惊失色。尽管自身不是武道家，但多年对特兰克斯的报道让他对一些武道术语并不陌生。他明白“气”是每个生物都具有的特点，而人造人由于不是生物体所以没有“气”的存在，难道刚刚迎来的和平这么快就要被打破了？

“他应该还在这里，我去叫大学工作人员封锁出口！”兰彻提议道。

“千万不要！”特兰克斯拉住了兰彻，“这么做的话一定会引发恐慌，而且……”紫发青年深吸了一口气，平视前方，当他再次开口时语气透着冷静“他到目前为止还看不出有什么恶意。”

兰彻愣了一下，推了推眼镜，也是啊，若是有新的敌人来报复总不会采取偷用过的吸管这种作战方式吧，这看起来倒像是疯狂粉丝会做的事情。

“这个家伙没有气，没有形体，似乎是隐形的……”特兰克斯沉吟道。  
“而且他对特兰克斯先生碰过的东西很感兴趣，假如可以让他现形……”兰彻续道，与特兰克斯对视了一眼。

特兰克斯计上心来，脸上浮现出一抹不易察觉的笑容，恰巧被兰彻捕捉到了。紫发青年拉过兰彻在他耳边低声说出自己的计划。兰彻听后也觉得有些好笑，他实在想不到严肃的特兰克斯也有狡黠的一面，他听后点了点头，立即转身去准备特兰克斯需要的东西。

“喂，假如你还在这里，我可以送你一些东西。”特兰克斯清朗的声音在兰彻身后响起，“不过要等一等。”没有任何回应，仿佛紫发青年只是对着空气自言自语。

不一会儿兰彻就回来了，拿着一打为西都大学成立而发行的纪念明信片交到特兰克斯手上。  
这位拯救了世界的英雄此刻也并不确定隐形小偷还在现场，他依旧对着空气道“我把这些送给你。”他说着向前方的空地上扔下一张明信片。过了大约十秒钟，这张明星片就像之前的吸管一样凭空消失了。特兰克斯和兰彻对视一眼，他果然还在这里，二人心照不宣地想。

于是特兰克斯和兰彻一边向后退一边扔出明信片，小偷也毫不客气地笑纳了特兰克斯的大礼，没多久他们就来到西都大学的花园里。刚刚浇完水的花园一股清新的气息，水管赖洋洋地躺在旁边的青草地上。

特兰克斯又扔出一张明信片，不出意料地，很快就又消失不见。特兰克斯停了下来，向兰彻使了个眼神，后者悄悄向后退去。紫发青年继续扔出明信片，确定小偷的注意力完全被明信片所吸引。

“如果你还想要，我还会多给你一些。”特兰克斯对前方看不见的家伙说道，他手上的明信片只剩下最后一张了。

就在这最后一张明信片扔出并消失的刹那，兰彻大吼一声开动了浇花园的水管，一道白色的水柱射向特兰克斯前方的大片空地。只听空中突然划过一声尖利地叫声，随即模模糊糊地显出一个白色的物体。特兰克斯寻找着这叫声迅速上前抓住那团不清楚的物体，触到那东西的一瞬间他察觉到对方力量很弱小，于是将自己的力量降到最低，无论如何，他并不想伤害这个小偷，毕竟这家伙没有做出真正有恶意的事情。

“好了，我抓到他了！”特兰克斯喊道，兰彻赶忙关上了水管，不过特兰克斯的西服还是被淋湿了。  
“放手……”特兰克斯手中人哀求道，听声音似乎是个小男孩。“你先现形。”紫发青年命令道。

过了一会儿，一个小小的白色身影显现在特兰克斯和兰彻面前，这人看身材大概是个不到十岁的小男孩，穿着一件白色的披风，白色的头巾，看起来就像——  
“厄？短笛……”回到过过去时空的青年见到他这身装扮大感意外，不由得松开了抓住男孩的双手。

“真是的……特意准备的衣服都弄湿了。”压力放松后，男孩拍拍身上的衣服，皱着眉头抱怨道。  
这出乎特兰克斯和兰彻的意料，男孩除了穿着和当年短笛类似的服饰，手腕上还戴了一个奇怪的装置，背上背了一个小小的包。  
“咳咳……你叫什么名字？从哪里来？有什么目的？”兰彻清了清喉咙，从惊讶中恢复过来，开始了对男孩的盘问。  
男孩将双手抱在胸前，脸上分明写着“我不想回答”。

“看来需要将他交给学校的保安人员，顺便在下次临时政府会议中认真讨论建立JC制度的必要，随着生产恢复小偷也开始出现了。”兰彻看向特兰克斯，一脸严肃地说道。  
“不行！你们不能这么做！”男孩大惊失色道，“而且我也不是小偷！”  
“听着，孩子”兰彻清了清喉咙“我不知道你从哪里来，反正在我们这里不经物主许可拿走东西就叫做小偷。你说你不是小偷，但我想学校的保安会有不同意见。”

“不……”男孩一脸恐惧。  
“除非你现在就告诉我们这是怎么回事。”特兰克斯突然开口道。

男孩的眉头皱的深了一点，纠结的表情显示他正在做着激烈的思想斗争。良久，他开口道，声音透出非常的不情愿“你们要答应我不要告诉别人。”

特兰克斯点了点头。  
得到紫发青年的保证，男孩似乎松了一口气，“我叫迈克尔，从北都来的。”

“撒谎！北都现在还没建设呢，而且北都可没这玩意儿”兰彻说着指了指男孩手上的奇怪装置。  
“这是隐形用的？”特兰克斯问道。

迈克尔点点头。“不仅可以隐形，还可以隐藏起“气”这样会感知气的武道家或者探测器就找不到了。”这倒是解开了为什么我探测不到他的气，特兰克斯想到。

“就算你说的是真的，你来这里干什么？”兰彻问道。

“我来这里是因为……”迈克尔深吸了一口气，接着道“今天，在我们那里，是你，伟大的特兰克斯诞辰1000周年纪念日！”

兰彻和特兰克斯惊愕的说不出话来，他们互相望了望，又将视线移回到男孩身上。  
“所以你是从未来来的人？”曾经也乘坐时光机回到过去的特兰克斯率先恢复镇定。  
男孩点点头。

“等……等等……你手上的东西也是未来发明的？这东西需要等一千年才会发明出来吗？”兰彻依旧不敢相信。  
“当然不是。这在你们这个时代就发明了，发明人好像就是这所大学的学生。但时空法规定，任何人回到过去的时代只能携带那个时代的东西，于是我就带了这个，不过这东西太古董了商店没有卖的，我只好自己找零件组装了。”迈克尔回答似乎得合情合理。

“你为什么要偷特兰克斯先生的东西？”  
“我没有……哎，算了……”男孩叹了口气，“我是某个为庆祝特兰克斯先生诞辰而举办的少年科技大赛的第一名，所以为自己赢得了这次回到过去的机会，在我们那个时代，穿越时空是有严格限制的。我是想收集一些特兰克斯先生碰过的东西，这样回去后我就可以留作纪念，还能顺便在拍卖会上赚一笔。”

听到这个理由兰彻和特兰克斯都有点哭笑不得。“东西放在哪里了？”兰彻问道。  
迈克尔把身后的小包甩到身前，“都在这里，连时光机也在这里”说着他从包里拿出刚才特兰克斯扔下的明信片，以及几个短笛小玩具……

“时光机……这里真的能装的下吗？”特兰克斯讶异道，他所乘坐的时光机体积巨大，需要大量燃料，而且不可以收在胶囊里。  
“嗯，这里面空间大的很。”男孩信心十足地说。

“这些也是偷来的？”兰彻拿起一个玩具仔细端详着说道。  
迈克尔一把夺了回来，有些生气地说道“当然不是！我说过我不是小偷！这是我在你们这里的商店买的，我最喜欢的Z战士形象！用我大赛的奖金，来的时候我从古董店里兑换成你们这个时代的货币”他擦了擦玩具，收到了包里“古董钱还真是很贵呢。”

“你现在收集到足够的东西了？”特兰克斯此时已经对男孩的身份不再怀疑，他有点半开玩笑地问道。  
迈克尔有点不敢抬头看这位曾经拯救了世界的英雄，只是点了点头。

“那么，你可以不可以把我和父亲的合影还我？”紫发青年微笑着看着孩子。  
男孩马上就脸红了，然后立即从包里拿出照片，“对不起。我不知道这对您那么重要……我要道歉……”迈克尔小声说道。

特兰克斯微微一笑，拍了拍男孩的肩膀以示原谅，“未来的世界……很幸福？”紫发青年问道。

迈克尔抬起头，看着面前的伟人，最终他用力地点点头，“嗯！而且Z战士的故事是家喻户晓的，因为你们才有我们这个美好的未来。”男孩笑了，他看着紫发青年，眼神中闪烁着崇拜的光芒。

特兰克斯和兰彻也笑了，一千年之后，一个美好的未来……

当特兰克斯和兰彻回到礼堂时，迈克尔已经回到自己的时代。布玛起初看见全身湿透的特兰克斯时吓了一跳，直到紫发青年拿出与父亲的合影，这位妇人忍不住一声低呼，她的指尖滑过照片上贝吉塔的脸，眼神中充满快乐与怀念的神采，这似乎又让她年轻了几岁，仿佛回到很久很久以前，在一个很遥远的地方……

特兰克斯看着母亲，想着今天的经历，想到一千年之后的世界，英俊的脸上再次浮现出微笑。  
（番外完）


	11. Chapter 11

夕阳下。

残阳以它血腥的光芒照耀了中都的大街，随处可见的焦尸在这光芒的映照下透出无尽的诡异与凄凉。空气中弥漫着死亡的气息，整座城市本身已经死亡。

短笛觉得喉咙发干，胸口传来一阵隐隐约约的压迫感。他是一个战士，曾经数度面对死亡，但当他看到这城市如地狱般的景象和昔日战友的尸身时，他仍是惊骇不已。短笛慢慢将视线移到那一男一女身上，对上二人的目光，那目光是那样的残忍无情。尽管无法感受到对方的气息，但那种无形中的巨大压力让短笛从心底生出一种近乎绝望的情绪。

“小林叔叔！！！”撕心裂肺的喊声震动了整座死城。

短笛尚未从呆立中恢复心神，竟然完全没有注意到身旁男孩的异动，待他想要阻止已悟饭已经冲了出去。“悟饭！不能过去……”

短笛来不及悔恨自己的分心，他用最快的速度将气升到最大，随后也冲了过去。对面的黑发男子冷笑一声，竟然向后退去，似乎将自己置身于战场之外。而那个金发女人眼中闪过一丝残酷的光芒，她迎上愤怒的悟饭，仅用周身散发的能量便摆平了男孩的魔闪光。

她嘴角上扬，看准男孩一击后留下的破绽挥出一拳。正在这时，短笛赶到悟饭身后，抓起男孩的道服用尽全身力气将他向后扔了出去。

“悟饭！快逃！”

那一拳正中那美克星人的胸膛。

琪琪在屋子里不安的徘徊着，显得心神不宁。她从桌上的花瓶中取下一朵小花在手里轻轻的揉捏着。但这反而让她更加焦虑，仿佛在修长指尖下捏得不是花瓣而是她的心。

门开了。满脸泪痕的黑发男孩出现在她面前，“妈妈……”。，琪琪赶忙上前蹲下身去抱住抽泣的儿子。悟饭回来了，这多少让她松了口气，她无法想象假如儿子出事她会怎么样。对于一个母亲，没有什么能比自己孩子更重要。她不能够失去悟饭，她愿意失去一切以换得他的平安。

琪琪稳了稳心神，悟饭没事，但那个人呢？那个人怎么不见了？她不敢问发生了什么，她能做的只是紧紧的搂住悟饭，生怕一不留神他就会离她而去。那朵揉捏的不成样子的小花早已掉落在地上。

良久，悟饭从母亲的怀抱中挪开，他依旧抽泣不止“妈……妈妈……短笛……短笛叔叔……他……”

琪琪希望这一刻时间能静止，她害怕听到悟饭最终会说出她所担心的那件事。“我感受不到他的气……”悟饭说完哭得像他四岁那年被拉蒂兹抓走一样。

琪琪没有说话，她感到胸口被什么东西压住了，喘不过来气。脸上的泪水宣告了她的悲伤。

那个人，永远也见不到了……

一只有力的大手扶上了琪琪的肩膀，牛魔王不知何时出现在她身后。“琪琪，短笛没有死。”他在她耳边轻声道。

琪琪缓缓地站了起来，转身不可置信地看着父亲。悟饭也停止了哭泣，瞪大眼睛看着自己外公。牛魔王露出一种极为自信的表情，随后他拿出一颗橙黄色的圆球，是龙珠！悟空的四星球！

琪琪小心翼翼地接过龙珠，她感到那橙色光芒是她这一生中见过的最美丽的东西。龙珠还在，神还活着，短笛也……琪琪将龙珠贴近她的胸口，眼角再次渗出泪水，谢天谢地……

“为什么我感觉不到短笛叔叔的气？”悟饭的语声中依旧带着一丝颤抖。

正说话间窗外闪过一个黑影，随即出现在门口，竟然是波波先生。“神要你们到宫殿来，他有事情要说。”没等众人开口询问，波波先生率先表明了来意，他环扫了屋内三人一眼，又加了一句“短笛先生也在那里。”

听到这话，悟饭先是一呆，随即脸上终于露出如释重负的笑容，男孩长长的睫毛上还挂着未干的泪珠，他用手背擦了擦泪水，用力地眨眨眼睛。琪琪的双手轻轻落在儿子的肩上，先前不安的一颗心终于可以暂时平静下来。

琪琪一家随着波波先生不久便飞达天神殿。

悟饭远远便望见那个熟悉的高大绿色身影，他难以抑制激动狂喜的心情，一到达目的地便飞扑了上去，险些让短笛站立不稳。通常男孩不会在众人面前和自己的导师如此亲昵，严肃内敛的那美克星人也不大会鼓励弟子当众和自己大秀师生情谊。

短笛脸上泛起紫色，但他丝毫没有拒绝悟饭热情的意思，反而主动俯下身去，大手轻揉着男孩的黑发，任由悟饭与自己肆意撒娇。重逢，岂不比一切都美好？

琪琪似乎也被这场面打动了，她的眼角渗出点点泪滴，脸上挂着浅浅的笑容，目光中充满温情地看着师徒二人。短笛抬起头，正好与她四目相对，女人的灼灼目光令他略有些紧张无措，他很快又低下头去，却从心底生起一丝从未有过的别样滋味。

“短笛叔叔你没事太好了！我好怕你会……”别离重逢让悟饭又一次止不住泪水，沾湿了那美克星人的道服。

“好了小子，不要哭，像什么样子。”短笛嗔怪着，却丝毫不掩饰语气中的温柔宠溺。

“咳咳”从刚才就一直被无视的老神一声轻咳，试图吸引众人的注意力。尽管他很乐意看到前大魔王与悟饭一家的和谐融洽，但迫在眉睫的危险使他决定还是先打破这温馨场面切入正题。

“还好那一拳没有打中要害，离心脏只差了一寸……”老神道，顿了一下，又继续道，“我在神殿上看到了一些事情……”

短笛放开悟饭，站起身来，男孩也收起喜悦激动的心情，表情严肃地听神接下来的话。

确定所有人都专心听后，老神将人造人与小林遭遇的事情原原本本讲了出来，短笛悟饭这才知道了二人的名字分别是17号和18号。

“他们居然是为了悟空……悟空的仇人么？”短笛自言自语道。  
“哼！不管他们是什么人我都一定打败他们为小林叔叔报仇！”悟饭紧握双拳，上身微微颤抖，明亮乌黑的眼睛中闪出愤怒的光芒。

“老神，你有没有看到他们从那里来的？”短笛问道。  
神摇了摇头，“在他们破坏北都之前我没有感到下界有任何异常的地方……”

正说话间，突然众人感到这星球某处突然出现一股巨大的能量直达这远离世人的天上宫殿。  
“可恶！难道又在破坏了？！”悟饭皱紧眉头，恨声道。  
老神赶忙来到神殿边缘观察下界情形，他表情凝重，汗水不断地从额头上滴下。“西都……他们在西都……”

“短笛叔叔！我们快去！”悟饭说着升入天空，急不可待地要冲下去。

“不许去！”一声尖利地声音划破神殿上空。

众人都是一愣，发现琪琪紧握双拳立于身体两侧，表情严厉，眼中像是要冒出火来。见到母亲这幅神情，悟饭吓得重新落回神殿的地板上。

短笛望着她，张了张嘴，又闭上。最后他走到悟饭身前，拍了拍男孩的肩膀说道“悟饭，你不要去，留在这里。”悟饭张大了嘴望着自己师父，想要反驳，却发现后者的表情显示心意已决不容更改。男孩低下头，心情极为复杂，不知该如何是好。

短笛沉默地来到宫殿边缘，抬头平视前方，远处乌云密布，黑压压的一片吞噬了整个天空。力量差的太远了，但我必须……

“我说，你也不许去！”又一声怒吼打断了短笛的思绪，琪琪不知从什么时候站在了他身后，一只手还勾住了他的腰带，正怒视着他。


	12. Chapter 12

她终究还是没能留得住他。琪琪呆呆地立在宫殿边缘，望着短笛离去的方向，想着五分钟前那算不上愉快的一幕。

她吼他，让他不要去送死。琪琪不是那种温柔的软言细语的女人，这种粗暴干 涉却正是她关心一个人的方式。前大魔王本已习以为常，平时大不了忍让妥协。但今天却不行，他是一个战士，地球的战士。他可以为了琪琪而坚持不让悟饭也涉险其中，自己却万不能抛下一个战士固有的使命。二人的拉扯争辩最终以那美克星人冷冷地留下一句“闭嘴”便决绝而去，而她只能在他身后高声骂着“混蛋”。

琪琪从短暂回忆中抽离出来。她摇摇头，单手扶上额头，担惊受怕的情绪又回来了，这次还夹杂着无法言说的困惑与难解心事。天，我这到底是……她闭上双眼，极力想忆起从前对他憎恶的感觉，却一点也想不起自己厌恶过他。她开始害怕自己的某种心思。她是真的关心他，更甚于当初对悟空。可这怎么可能呢？他是魔族的前大魔王，更是与地球人类差异巨大的那美克星人，他那一族无性的，他甚至不算真正的男人……

她再次摇了摇头，凄然一笑，似乎在笑自己荒唐。泪珠却不断从她白皙的面容上滑落，滴在地板上。

西都市。

中央大街如遭受强烈地震一般毁坏殆尽，街道两旁的建筑物都已残破败坏，整个街市就像一个被盗贼掏空了的坟墓。

短笛就站在这条街道上，这凄凉的街景都是他自己亲眼所见，但他不想相信，不忍相信。

就在整整一年前，这里还是一个繁华热闹，充满活力的城市。可现在那些高耸光怪的建筑已经不见了，那些活泼欢快的人群完全消失了。到处都是断垣残壁，到处都是尸骸残肢。就连原本清新的空气都被一种令人作呕的腐败气息所代替。

短笛感到全身颤抖，他死死攥住拳头，瞪大双眼眼眶几欲撕裂。他胸膛中生出一股义愤之气，那二人的恶行让他愤怒至极。他此前从未想过，他短笛大魔王有一天会为他人的邪恶而愤怒！

突然，他感到一股能量出现在附近，还有一股熟悉的不算强大的气息。他定了定神，确定了方位飞了过去。不久便远远看见一个怀抱婴儿的蓝发女子瘫坐在地上，竟然是布玛！  
在她正前方的正是恐怖的二人组合，18号扼住黑发男子的咽喉将他甩了出去，男子的气很快就消失了。短笛认出那是乐平。

他落在布玛身前，开始提升气“畜生……”他咬了咬牙，低吼一声。  
“嘿！那个绿色的家伙居然没死！”17号先是一愣，随即脸上露出邪恶的笑容，“这样也好，再杀他一次找找乐子。”18号续道，不怀好意地盯着那美克星人。短笛摆好战斗架势，额头上不断冒出冷汗，他知道若是战斗自己几无胜算。“布玛，你快点走……”他向后瞥了一眼，对身后的女人道。

此时，正上空一股强大气息突然出现。“咦？好像又来了一个……”17号话音未落，只见一个尖头发的矮个子男人降落在短笛和布玛身前。

“贝吉塔！”布玛看着那背影，带着哭腔喊着男子的名字。赛亚人王子却并不回头，一眼不发。

过了一会儿，他挪动脚步，向前走去，目光却并不集中在面前二人身上。

“哼，什么东西嘛。”18号不屑地冲赛亚人王子挥出一拳，随后立即惊讶的发现她只打到了空气。贝吉塔不着声色地轻松躲过她的攻击，来到乐平的尸体前。

出人意料地，贝吉塔竟扛起乐平尸身，走回到布玛面前，将尸体轻轻放下。布玛惊呆了，她单手捂住嘴巴，尽量不让自己大哭出来，但泪水依然不断沿着她的脸颊滚下来。“他……他刚刚保护了我和特兰克斯……”贝吉塔背过身，依旧一言不发，他冷峻的目光直勾勾地盯住面前的二人组。

短笛也惊愕于这个曾经侵略过地球的赛亚人王子这一充满人性的举动。他张了张嘴，却始终无法找到合适的言语。

这时，贝吉塔却开口了，他嘴角扬起一个弧度，声音中充满不可一世的狂傲“我不管你们是从哪里来的，你们最好有点儿真本事。”说着他提升了力量，周身散发出的金色光芒照亮了阴沉的天空，“来见识一下战斗民族的最强力量！”

“嘿嘿，似乎有点意思……”17号一只托住下巴，转头向18号道“和盖洛博士留下的资料稍稍有些不同，既然找不到孙悟空，他来做对手也不错。”说着他颇为玩味地看着金色的战士。

盖洛博士？短笛捕捉到了这个名字。

“你们要找卡卡罗特？”听到悟空的名字贝吉塔稍一皱眉。  
“是啊，博士造我们出来就是为了杀了孙悟空。可惜他已经死了，我们只能自己找乐子了。”18号道。  
“原来如此。不过你们有什么目的我不关心，我现在要收拾你们。”说着他摆好战斗姿势，嘴角依然挂着狂傲的笑容。  
“赛亚人实在太自信了，你这么自傲会死的很惨的。”17号冷冷地说。  
“少废话！谁先上？你？还是那个女人？还是要我同时收拾你们两个？”贝吉塔怒道。  
“贝吉塔，你小心一点，他们的力量不容小视。”短笛出声提醒道。  
“哼，那只是对于你而言，弱小的那美克星人。”赛亚人王子轻蔑地驳回了短笛的意见。  
“好，我来陪你玩玩。”18号上前一步。  
“我先告诉你，我可不会因为你是女人就手下留情。”说着他降低重心，严阵以待。

战斗开始，贝吉塔和18号同时跳起升入空中。金色的战士爆喝一声，拳掌间散发出白色的能量向18号攻来。那女人也不示弱，形如闪电，巧妙地避开了这一串攻击，与赛亚人王子展开激烈的攻防战。

18号右拳攻向贝吉塔的面门，后者反应神速挥拳格挡，又在瞬间闪到她侧面抓住她的肩头飞起一脚将18号踢飞，狠狠摔倒在地，扬起大片灰尘。赛亚人王子的优势似乎很明显。

18号在尘土中站立起来，她衣衫褴褛，原本惨白的面容变得灰头土脸不过却也看不出伤势。她拍了拍身上的灰尘，嘴角竟露出诡异的笑容。

短笛心底掠过一丝不祥的疑云。尽管此刻贝吉塔占尽上风，但刚刚那串打斗过后赛亚人王子已经开始微微喘息，战斗继续下去他的力量必然会下降。反观那个女人虽遭受重创却仿佛丝毫没有受伤，最可怕的是她似乎并没有消耗体力。

难道她是不会受伤不会累的？短笛突然闪过这样一个念头，随即骇然不已。那边的战斗已经继续展开，战况似乎越来越指向短笛刚刚的那个发现。斗了不一会儿贝吉塔便疲态尽显，气喘吁吁，但18号却依旧气定神闲，动作招式丝毫不见迟缓疲弱。

终于，因体力下降，贝吉塔的动作开始跟不上对手的速度了，他挥出一掌被那女人避开，不待他调整防御，18号跳起一个手刀向赛亚人王子背心直击而下，这一下居高临下，力道极强，贝吉塔一口鲜血喷出，重重地摔了下去。

18号降落在他面前，颇为嘲弄地说道“原来这就是赛亚人的力量，不过如此嘛。”  
“住……住嘴……”贝吉塔极力挣扎着想要起身继续战斗，“赛亚人……是……天下无敌的……”  
“哈哈哈哈，真是一个好笑话。”那女人肆无忌惮地笑着。  
“我要宰了你！”贝吉塔怒喝一声，额头上青筋暴起，他用尽全身力气向18号冲了过去，掌心中发出一个耀眼的白色光柱，这是他拼尽全力的最后一击。

18号侧身闪过，飞起一脚踢在贝吉塔的下巴上，赛亚人王子似乎已经失去了知觉能力，他的身子平着飞了出去，周身金色的光芒也消失不见了。  
“呵，变回来了……”远处的17号自言自语道。

突然，短笛飞身上前，在半空中接住了昏迷的赛亚人王子。看来只有试一试这个方法了……他一只手抱住贝吉塔，另一只手放在额头上，“太阳拳！”这一招是他在界王星上和天津饭等人一起修炼时看天津饭施展过的，他看了一遍就学会了，只是他从未想过有天会施展这样一招来救命。

巨大的强光刺激了众人的眼睛。只需要几秒就够了……短笛又立即回到布玛那里，抓起她的背心拼命向神殿方向逃去。只可惜他乐平的尸体他却再也无力顾及了，只能将地球战士的尸骸留在那残败的战场之上。

强光消逝了，二人恢复了视觉，“可恶的绿色家伙，我要杀了他！”18号狠狠地咬了咬牙，作势要追。“不要追了……”17号来的她身旁，“让他们逃过这一次，不然这么快就没有了对手岂不更无聊？”黑发男子说着嘴角扬起邪恶的笑容“下次再把他们一个一个慢慢杀掉好了。”

短笛极为狼狈地带着昏倒的贝吉塔和布玛逃回神殿。他来不及回应见到他就立即飞奔过来叫着“短笛叔叔”的悟饭，降落后先把布玛轻轻放下，刚刚的惊魂悲痛使那女人的心神仿佛麻木了一般，只是紧紧地抱住怀里的紫发婴儿。

神仙赶忙拿着仙豆过来喂贝吉塔吃下，由于在神殿上看到了下界的情形，他早早就准备好了救命用的仙豆。

做完这一切的短笛直接瘫坐在地板上，他双手撑在地上，闭紧双眼，大口大口地喘着重气，心脏仿佛要从胸膛中跳出来似的。悟饭来到他身旁，双手勾住那美克星的胳膊，低声叫着“短笛叔叔……”

琪琪站在短笛身前，居高临下地看着他。短笛察觉到她的到来，他小心翼翼地睁开一只眼睛，看到她严厉的目光，他又赶紧把那只眼睛闭上了，还将头稍稍偏过去，似乎这样就能拒绝她目光的审问似的。

琪琪见状，用脚轻轻地碰了碰他的脚踝。那美克星人的尖耳朵动了动，他知道自己很难再蒙混过去了，只得不情愿地睁开眼睛，尽量平复自己的情绪，对上女人的目光。

琪琪蹲下身去，直视着那美克星人，她眉头紧蹙表情严肃。良久，她开口问他“你没有受伤？”前大魔王一愣，咽了咽口水，然后傻呆呆地摇了摇头。

“你……”琪琪刚想继续问下去就被一声怒吼打断了，众人向声音方向望去，看见处在疯狂边缘的赛亚人王子。  
“该死的！我要杀了他们！”转醒的贝吉塔半低着身子，握紧双拳，瞪大双眼眼球几乎凸出，显得愤恨至极。他喘着粗气，来到宫殿边缘，他想立刻寻找那两个人再较量一番。

“贝吉塔！”回过神来的布玛嘶喊着赛亚人王子的名字。她眼眶深陷，美丽的脸上写满了悲痛，泪水止不住地往下滴，偶尔的一滴还打在怀中婴儿的额头上。贝吉塔回头，看着自己的女人与儿子，他一言不发，戾气也依旧没有从他眉宇间褪去，呼吸却稍稍平稳了一些。这女人……

“短笛……”老神轻声呼唤自己的年轻分身，苍老的脸上充满了严峻的神色。


	13. Chapter 13

前大魔王看向年老的那美克星人，后者脸上的忧虑又加深了一层，“我在上面看到你们战斗的情形……”短笛站起身来，习惯性地抱起手臂“原来你也发现了……”，他叹了口气，转身对着前方空旷的天空。“不错，那两个人他们应该不是正常的生物，他们不会受伤也不会累，所以贝吉塔才会在占尽优势的情况下输给那个女人……”

赛亚人王子恶狠狠地向那美克星人投去一个眼刀，似乎很憎恶他的多嘴，他咬了咬牙，颈部暴起青筋。我竟然会输给这种东西，可恨……

“你觉得他们会是什么人？”老神问道。

短笛微微摇了摇头“现在还不清楚……”略一沉吟，他继续道“但我听到一个名字，似乎和他们的出现有关。”他转过身去，面向众人缓缓吐出那个名字“盖洛博士。”

听到这个名字一直瘫坐在地上，陷入深深地麻木与悲伤的布玛脸上出现了某些难解的表情，正巧被短笛捕捉到了。

“布玛，盖洛博士是什么人？”短笛决定单刀直入，众人的注意力立即转到蓝发女人身上。

布玛缓缓地抬起头，眼神有些呆滞，她看了看短笛，又将目光移向其他人，最终停留在赛亚人王子身上，目光中微微恢复了一些神采。

良久，她深深地吸了一口气，终于开口说话，语声中带着明显的寒颤，“盖洛博士本是和我爸爸齐名的天才科学家，主要研究领域是人工智能，但他一直心术不正，被主流学界唾弃后就加入了红巾军……”说道这里她停了下来，像是想起了什么似的，她皱了皱眉，继续道：“说起红巾军……很久以前就被悟空剿灭了，全军覆没。”

短笛一愣，随即露出恍然大悟的表情“被老孙……原来如此……”他环视一下众人，继续说道“那两个人的目的正是孙悟空，看来是那个盖洛博士将他们制造出来找悟空报仇的，布玛，你刚才说这个盖洛博士研究人工智能？这是怎么回事？”

“盖洛博士是这方面的顶级专家，从很早以前他就研制了许多机器人以供各种需要，加入红巾军后有传闻他研究战斗用的人造人，不过据说都失败了，悟空以前好像见过一两个……”

“人造人……与我们战斗的不是人类。这可以解释为什么他们不会受伤……”短笛低声自言自语道。

“可恶！”贝吉塔一声怒吼，一拳打在自己的掌心上“我不管他们是什么东西，我一定，一定……”因为极度愤怒，赛亚人王子竟然很难完整表达一个句子。

“无论如何，他们的身份之谜总算解开了。”短笛说着，接着又摇了摇头，重重地叹了口气“只是他们的力量太过强大，又不会受伤和疲劳，消灭他们简直是不可能的……”  
愁云笼罩了整个神殿，众人感到绝望，都沉默不语，宫殿上只能听见赛亚人王子粗重的喘息声。

“短笛……”老神慢慢踱到前大魔王身旁，“现在只有一个方法了……”  
短笛侧过身，一脸凝重的看着老天神，后者继续道“本来以你们的资质，如果能使用精神时光屋修炼未必不能打败人造人，只是可惜那间屋子只能被它指定的人才能打开次元封印，可这个人已经去世了……如果悟空还在……”说到这里他不无遗憾地叹了口气，“所以，我这个宫殿已经没有什么可以帮助你们的东西了……”他停了下来，苍老的双眼盯住前大魔王，目光中闪出一抹光，那是决绝与智慧的光芒，“除了我自己……”

短笛额头上冒出汗水，一颗心怦怦直跳“难道你要……你是说……”

老天神点点头，“不错，神与大魔王合而归一的那一天终于到来了……”他闭上双眼，嘴角露出坦然的笑容“我可以给你增加力量。”

“哼，虽然我并不愿意，不过也不反对……但你有没有想过龙珠怎么办。”短笛故意想装出一贯的不耐烦语气，但声音中的颤抖依旧出卖了他的真实想法。尽管当他第一次遭遇人造人时便动过与神合体的念头，但他没想到老神会主动自我牺牲，这让前大魔王十分震撼。

“龙珠已经不能再给这个世界带来希望了……”老天神一字一句地说道“只有拥有力量的超级战士才能。”

短笛呆立在那里，他抱着的手臂不知何时放下垂在身体两侧。老神微笑地看着他“短笛变了，再也不是从前那个只有邪恶之心的大魔王了。你会愤怒，会难过，会关心别人……”说着他向悟饭一家扫视一眼“我很高兴……”

老神收回目光，继续看着年轻分身“把手伸出来。”前大魔王咽了咽口水，依言而行。“你年轻，以你为主体，合体之后就不能分开了，我会给你增加力量和知识……”略一沉吟，他继续道“也许这还不足以让你真正消灭人造人，但终究会增加更大的胜算，在这场战争中多一个超级战士就多一分希望。”

“好了，该说的我都说了，最后……”年老天神转头望向陪伴自己多年的波波先生，对这位老友歉然一笑“多谢你的照顾，波波先生。”

一道白光包围了二人。

短笛感到有力量源源不断从血管中涌出，他看了看自己的双手，轻轻攥起拳头。这就是合体后的力量……他降低重心，大喝一声将新获得的能量爆发出来。神殿上的众人摄于这惊人的力量皆下意识地用手挡在面前。

“太好了短笛叔叔！”悟饭见到自己导师的巨大提升不由得兴奋地叫了起来。  
一旁的赛亚人王子的脸色却没那么好看了，他恶狠狠地咬咬牙，额头和颈部暴起的青筋更加明显，痛恨憎恶的表情毫不掩饰地写在贝吉塔脸上。可恶啊，他只是一个那美克星人，怎么配拥有近乎超级赛亚人的力量，只有赛亚民族才是天才战斗民族，他怎么敢……气死我了……

这边短笛已经收回了气息，他呼出一口气，缓缓闭上双眼，在脑海中整理着老神留给他的智慧与知识。合体给他带来的不仅是力量与智识的增加，更有一个问题盘桓在他心中久久挥之不去。我到底是谁……很奇妙地，他心底突然升起一阵很熟悉的情绪，似乎很久很久以前他也问过自己这个问题……

当他再次睁开双眼时，发现琪琪已经站到他面前。琪琪正一脸严肃地上上下下认真地打量着他，仿佛第一次见到他似的。短笛被她的目光弄得有些紧张，冷汗直冒，偏偏不能躲避。

只是看并不能另这个女人满意，她又贴近了一点，双手隔着道服触碰他的身体，时不时还拿指节敲来敲去，像是在菜市场买冬瓜一样。

“琪……”被她举动弄得如芒在背的新生短笛张口结舌，不知该如何出言阻止。就这样僵持了一阵，突然，这个那美克星人竟然鬼使神差地捉住琪琪那两只白皙细腻的双手。那一瞬间时间突然静止了，他这一举动让那女人也感到惊讶，她抬起头，两人的目光对在了一起。

“短笛……”一阵热血涌上那美克星人的脸颊，他赶忙放开手，他想向她道歉，却发现张了张嘴一个字也说不出。

琪琪的面色也微微带着些红润，她笑了一下，试图改过这尴尬“我只是好奇你有什么变化……”说着偏着头看着他“我看……也没什么变化嘛。鼻子，耳朵，眼睛……还是一样，短笛大魔王的模样。”说到最后一句她的眼睛也泛起了笑意，似乎对这个结果很满意。

“我不是短笛……”新生的那美克星人皱了皱眉，略一沉吟继续道“……也不是神……只是一个连名字都忘了的那美克星人。”

琪琪闻言瞪大了双眼，张着嘴巴一脸不可思议地看着着他，此时整个神殿也安静得只能听见众人的呼吸声。良久，琪琪从震惊中恢复了过来，她有些颤抖地指着那个不记得名字的那美克星人开口道“难道是……糟糕了……你居然失忆了，和神仙合体后连名字都不记得了，这可怎么得了？！”她上前一步抓住无名那美克星人的道服“虽然外貌是没变，可是怎么会连名字都不记得了呢？哎，也不知道仙豆能不能治好失忆症……”她就这么喋喋不休的喃喃自语。

“不……不是你想的那样……”不记得名字的失忆症患者此刻大汗淋漓，“我不是这个意思……”他不知道该如何把这个问题解释清楚，内心里大倒苦水，觉得自己真是多嘴说那一句。

“那你叫什么名字？神短笛？”琪琪再次盯住他。

“你还是叫我短笛好了……基本上我还是短笛……”自作自受的某那美克星人沮丧地投降道。

琪琪长舒一口气“我就说嘛，只要不是脑袋失忆就好……”

正在众人说话间，下界某处一股巨大的能量突然出现，不同的是这次似乎很近……短笛飞奔到神殿边缘，他现在继承了老天神观察下界的能力。他低头看去，表情变得极为凝重“不好……他们毁坏了凯里塔……”

众人大惊失色，呆立在那里。

“嘿，来的正好！这次我不会放过他们了！”贝吉塔嘴角扬起一抹不可一世的笑容，暗暗提升了气，就要下去再战一场。

“等一等！你应该已经很清楚人造人的实力了，我们还是先商量好对策……”短笛叫住赛亚人王子建议道。

贝吉塔猛地转过头，看着那美克星人的目光显得极为厌恶与不耐烦“你少用这种自以为是的语气和我说话！否则我就让你比他们更早消失！马上！”说完他就头也不回地直飞下去。  
“贝吉塔！”布玛朝着神殿之下徒劳地喊着赛亚人王子的名字。

短笛咬咬牙，心中痛骂贝吉塔的自高自大与愚不可及。虽是如此，他也只能用新得到的力量再一次会会那两个人造人。他转过身，看向悟饭嘱咐道“悟饭，你留在这里，万一有危险带大家逃走。”说话时他的目光偷偷扫了一眼琪琪的方向，而后者正一直看着他。

“你……要回来……”琪琪的眼睛里写满了担心。

短笛点点头，追寻着贝吉塔的气息离开了。


	14. Chapter 14

凯里塔位于神殿正下方，坐落于一个印第安部落里，朴素勇敢的原始部落战士常年守护着这一方净土，使这圣地得以不被世俗的野心家们所侵扰。百年来只有那次红巾军派来的杀手曾经短暂打破了圣地的宁静，万想不到这次末日之灾的源头依旧是那妄图征服世界的邪恶军事组织。

短笛和贝吉塔降落下来。高耸入云的凯里塔已经倒塌了，草地上到处都是高塔的遗迹。短笛环顾下四周，发现死去的凯里神被压在一块巨石底下，旁边是一位少年和他父亲的尸体，他们正是保护这圣地的战士。

“又是他们。”18号看清来人，露出一副跃跃欲试的表情，“上次让你们逃掉，这回可没那么好运了。”

“不走运的是你们，女人！”赛亚人王子不客气地回击道。

短笛注意到17号手中拿着一个棕色的布袋，里面装着仙豆。这可有点麻烦……他心中暗想。

“喂，你找这个吗？”17号察言观色，似乎猜到短笛的心思，拿起布袋在放在面前晃了晃，不无嘲讽地说“听说这个叫仙豆，可是个好东西，没想到我们随便拆了一座塔杀了那只猫就找到了你们救命用的东西。”

他们知道仙豆的事？短笛想着，随即暗暗聚起了气。

“17号，不要和他们废话了，我先干掉绿色的家伙！”18号说着飞身向短笛袭来。

短笛嘴角扬起一个不易察觉的弧度，他算准18号的速度，闪身避过女人的拳头，单手抓住她的脚踝将她抛到空中，随即自己也跳起到相同高度。短笛手心中散发出一阵淡紫色的光芒，瞬间一个能量波发出打中18号悬空的身体。

那女人尖叫一声，显然遭受重击在她的意料之外，她瞪大眼睛一脸不可置信的表情，她的身子平着飞了出去。出乎意料地，短笛并未乘胜追击，只是暗暗蓄积好能量，突然以最快速度斜向下俯冲到17号面前。

这家伙要干什么……17号吃了一惊，显然未料到那美克星人会冲着他来。还未及他做出任何反应，短笛大喝一声“魔闪光！”准备不足的17号只得一边凭借本能躲避，一边单手笨拙的防御。

这个时间足够短笛做下一步反应了，他利用17号闪挡的时间差两根手指放在额头。时间不够，这招威力不能发到最大，但这也足够了……他暗想。一道细长的光柱打向17号拿着仙豆袋子的右手，“魔贯光杀炮！”

17号刚刚躲过短笛的魔闪光还没能及时调整好战斗姿势，他大惊，奋力躲避。光杀炮擦着17号右手手腕穿了过去，但他攥着袋子的手却松开了，仙豆袋子掉了下来。

短笛等的就是这种时机。他一个箭步上前，抄起袋子又迅速退回战场另一端。刚刚的战斗消耗了他不少体力，他极力调整着自己的呼吸，试图不让对手看出来。他双手抱在胸前，嘴角挂着自信地微笑，假装是不屑一顾才不继续追击的。

“蠢货！为什么不继续攻击！”一旁的赛亚人王子却不知他心意，冲他怒喝道。短笛看了他一眼，微微一笑，没有开口说话，他清楚这个时候如果答话一定会暴露自己体力消耗巨大的事实。

他这一瞥一笑却被对方解读成不把他这个超级赛亚人放在眼里，贝吉塔怒上心头，此刻他最恨的不是面前的人造人，而是身旁的那美克星人。早晚我要好好教训你……贝吉塔想着。短笛岂不知他心意，前大魔王也只好心中暗暗叹气了。

那边的17号已经重新站立好，18号也从远方慢慢飞到她人造人同伙身旁。17号见短笛气定神闲的站在对面，刚刚那次攻击还让他心有余悸，有点意外那美克星人在夺取仙豆后并未继续攻击。难道他就那么有把握？可恶，他是怎么变得那么厉害的，明明没过多久……17号咬着牙，心中暗想。

过了一会儿，17号终于恢复了一贯神态，他嘴角泛起冷笑，竟轻轻地鼓起掌来“精彩，刚才你干的不错，短笛大魔王。想不到你短短时间竟然提高这么多。”

“嘿嘿，不存在什么短笛大魔王。”呼吸已经平稳的短笛开口道，嘴角的微笑更加高深莫测

“哦？怎么说？”

“我与神合体。现在的我力量在你们之上，刚刚只是让你稍稍见识一下。”短笛眯起眼睛，那神秘的微笑又加深了一层。

17号面色一变，“可恶，这点盖洛博士的资料里没提到……”他低声自言自语道。短笛灵敏的听觉捕捉到了这一句，看来他们知道的信息都是来自盖洛博士所给的资料，那么知道仙豆的事就不奇怪了，不过他们知道的应该也就止于此了……想到这里，短笛心生一计。

“嘿，和资料不一样心虚了么？你放心好了，接下来会有很多事是资料没有算计到的。”短笛讽刺地说道。

贝吉塔瞥了一眼那美克星人，他什么时候变得那么自大，虽然力量增加了不少，但真的要交手也没那么大的把握，难道……赛亚人王子心中又是一阵嫉恨。

“好大的口气……我承认你比原来那个废物是要强了那么一点，但很可惜，你是会受伤会累的血肉之躯，而我们就不是了，我们是人造人。”17号点破自己身份，注意观察着对方的神情，期望看到那美克星人知晓他们身份后脸上出现绝望惊讶的表情。

再一次出乎他意料，短笛毫无任何情绪波动，只是把夺回来的仙豆袋子举动面前，继续带着诡异的笑容说道“那又如何？我们现在有这个。”

“哈哈哈哈”17号仰天大笑，“你是白痴么？那个袋子里一共只有十来颗仙豆，吃完了你就是死路一条，难道你认为你能在仙豆用完前消灭我们么蠢货。”

短笛不理他的嘲弄，面不改色的道“我就说有些事资料是算计不到的……仙豆不是关键……”他故意顿了一下，“这个袋子才是宝物，仙豆用完后会源源不断地自动补充……我和神合体后才知道这点的。”

此话一出不仅人造人，连贝吉塔都大吃一惊。赛亚人王子长大了嘴巴，诧异地望着那美克星人。他这完全是在胡扯……贝吉塔转头看向人造人，发现一直凶恶的人造人此刻因信息对不上而显得有些慌乱。那美克星人是想在战斗前扰乱对手心神吗？这招倒是不错……想到这里他露出一抹邪笑，提升了气摆好了战斗架势。

“怎么样？考虑好战斗了？刚才那招被你躲过去了，下次我会多加一分力量直接射穿你脑袋，你们不会痛还真是遗憾呢……”短笛挂着极为自信的笑容，边说边把身上沉重的斗篷和头巾脱下来砸到地上。

17号18号面面相觑，犹豫着不敢上前。“根据博士的分析，贝吉塔很自大经常不把对手放眼里，但这个短笛很冷静，如果他没实力绝不会这么自信……”18号小声对17号说道。

17号皱皱眉“看来有很多事我们都不知道，不如回研究所看看还有什么有用的好了，还好当初没立即把研究所毁掉。”

18号点点头。然后他俩心照不宣地看向短笛贝吉塔方向，“哼，两个蠢货，这次先不陪你们玩了，下次再来宰了你们！”金发女子恶狠狠地发誓道。然后他二人便转身飞走了。

短笛长长地舒了一口。他就是想着能唬退他们，这是最好的结果。但若是不能奏效，至少也能在战斗前干扰他们的心神，他本已做好大战的准备。虽然答应过琪琪要回去，但战斗若是不可避免也要硬拼了。

而刚刚17号，18号的话一字不落的都被短笛听到耳里，这倒是意外收获，短笛暗想，也许研究所我们也可以利用下，布玛应该知道一些事……

“混蛋！他们居然逃了！”短笛的思绪被贝吉塔的咆哮打断了，赛亚人王子正一脸厌恶地盯着他“你这个懦夫是故意说谎的对不对！”

“哼，我可不像你每次都那么愚蠢。”短笛不屑地回击道。

“你说什么？！你敢再说一遍？！他们逃了我就收拾你好了！”贝吉塔狂怒地跳开，拉开姿势想要战斗“我看你不顺眼已经很久了……”

“随便你……”短笛似乎并不为所动“我现在要回神殿去，你最好也快回去。”他说着转过身背对着赛亚人王子，显示无意与他冲突。

“我看你是没胆子，你就是个懦夫。”贝吉塔还是没打算就这么算了，他继续出言挑衅着那美克星人。

“神殿上其他人还在等我们回去。”短笛捡起刚才脱下的披风和头巾，重新穿戴好后他回身面对贝吉塔“你老婆孩子也是。”

赛亚人王子一愣，待他想要再次冲那美克星人咆哮时，对方已经消失在夜空中。贝吉塔咬咬牙，可恶……随即也跳起来升入空中向神殿方向飞去。


	15. Chapter 15

悟饭一直站在神殿边缘，伸长脖子盼望着自己导师的身影能突然出现在视线内，男孩自然也没忘了集中精神感受下界的气息。他的面部表情随着短笛气息的起落不断地变化着。时而眉头紧皱，黄豆大的汗滴从额头往下滴落，神情十分紧张焦急；时而凝神屏息，仿佛老僧入定一般。让一旁的琪琪很是捉摸不透，常常忍不住出言询问，可悟饭的心思全然不在回答母亲的问题上，问十句往往九句含混过去，弄得琪琪只能不安地在儿子身后踱来踱去，焦躁的呐呐自语。

而此前悲痛沉默的布玛却在贝吉塔离开不久被怀中大哭的婴儿弄得手忙脚乱，儿子的哭闹让心事重重地母亲稍稍分了分心。尽管如此，布玛心中对这孩子父亲的担心却没减少一丝一毫。

直到短笛和贝吉塔重新出现在众人面前时，所有人才真正松了一口气。悟饭再一次扑了上来，这次短笛显得有了些经验，稳稳站好，没被弟子弄得太狼狈。琪琪也一个箭步来到他跟前，相对无言，但她脸上欣慰的神情溢于言表。一旁的波波先生眼角似乎挂着泪水，他尊敬神，当神与他年轻分身合体后，波波先生便将短笛当做神来寄托。

“特兰克斯不要哭了哦，你看爸爸回来了。”布玛露出自上神殿来第一次微笑。

贝吉塔抱着手臂，不着感情地看着母子俩，他挑了挑眉毛冷冷地道“哼，爱哭的小鬼，哪像个战斗民族的后代。”“喂，你不要吓他，小孩子哪有不哭的……”布玛妙眼圆瞪，不满地冲赛亚人王子抱怨着。

布玛怀中的紫发婴儿正对着自己父亲，出乎意料地，他看着冷酷的贝吉塔竟然停止了哭泣，反而冲着他笑了起来，还伸出两只胖嘟嘟地小手，似乎在向自己的冷面父亲索求拥抱。

布玛笑了，“特兰克斯是想找爸爸抱抱啊……”她冲孩子父亲眨了眨眼“贝吉塔，你就抱抱你儿子嘛……”

赛亚人王子感到一阵热血往脸上涌，“闭……闭嘴女人！说什么疯话呢……”他极力想装出严厉与冷酷的语气，可惜语声中的颤音出卖了他。贝吉塔偏过头去，淡红依旧没从他棱角分明的脸上褪去。

短笛远远看着赛亚人王子的温馨家庭戏码。尽管他俩性格很不合，他也一向反感贝吉塔的自高自大与目中无人，但他也承认这个曾经侵略过地球的赛亚人也改变了不少，并且不像外表那样冷漠无情。

“笑什么呢？”琪琪轻轻地碰了碰他的手肘。短笛都没发觉自己刚刚竟然面带微笑的注视着贝吉塔一家，这令他有些尴尬，他轻咳一声试图掩饰自己不自然的表情。“那小子潜力应该也不错”他又看向特兰克斯，没头没脑地说了这么一句。

琪琪皱了皱眉，我还以为他和神合体之后能变得聪明点呢……她心中暗暗叹了口气。

短笛想起研究所的事情。他走进布玛身旁，决定开门见山“布玛，你知不知道盖洛博士的研究所在那里？”

布玛略一沉吟，“好像是在北都附近，听说是洞窟改造的研究所，如果他还没改变地点的话……”

“你又想干什么？那美克星人。”贝吉塔瞥了他一眼，冷冷地问道。

“我听到17号和18号说要回到研究所去，那里似乎还有很重要的东西，搞不好能找到破坏他们的办法……”

“这样啊……胶囊公司里有一些盖洛博士早年的资料，应该有研究所的位置地图的……”布玛道。

“哼！这种胆小鬼的行径我绝不能同意！我要亲手消灭他们！”贝吉塔突然打断布玛的话，嘴角带着一贯不可一世的笑容。

“别开玩笑了！你还不了解他们的实力吗？！即使我有神的力量也只是和那个17号打成平手而已，正面冲突绝对不划算。只要他们一天不被消灭，就有无数人丧生，现在也许有个机会……”短笛试图说服赛亚人王子。

“够了！”贝吉塔怒不可遏，粗暴地打断了那美克星人“你愿意当懦夫那是你的事！就像你刚才宁可胡说八道也不敢战斗一样！我和你这种废物不同，我是真正的战士！”

“你说谁是废物，你要不要试试？！你这蠢货！”短笛的耐心也用光了，他自己也并不是什么好脾气的人。

“你就那么想让我收拾你？！”贝吉塔说着暴怒地跳到那美克星人面前，攥紧双拳恶狠狠地瞪着他。“我真是看你不顺眼很久了……”

“哼，我也一样……”短笛也拉开了架势，严阵以待。

“贝吉塔！”  
“短笛！”

几乎同一时间布玛和琪琪分别高喊着二人的名字。琪琪更是直接走上前去，拉着前大魔王的披风往回拽“你们在干什么！这个时候居然还要打架！”那美克星人惊愕于悟饭母亲力量之大……

“贝吉塔不要吵了，不如我们先回西都的家去……”布玛劝慰着赛亚人王子。  
“哼！”贝吉塔冷哼一声，却也放松下来。

“我看这里也不在安全了，我也想回去看看……也许父母……”说到这里布玛有些哽咽，她看着贝吉塔，后者面无表情不过显然没打算反对。

“而且我突然想到一个能使大家安全的地方，说不定还可以帮助你们创造修炼的条件……”布玛环顾了一下四周，刚刚紧张的气氛已经消失了，她松了口气，也许那个真的可以利用……

在布玛的建议下大家决定转移到她在西都的家里。人造人刚刚袭击了西都市，这个时候应该不会再出现。并且盖洛博士很可能知道神和神殿的事，那么神殿也就不再安全了。

“波波先生，你不走么？”短笛问道。

波波先生摇摇头“波波不会离开神殿。”

“但是……”神的老友摆摆手，打断了短笛的话，他抬起头，环顾宫殿的四周，眼神中流露出万分眷恋之情。他对这神殿上的一草一木都有着极深厚的难以割舍的感情。

“波波与神殿是一体的。”说着他又将视线移回短笛身上，给了他一个温暖的笑容“你要保重。”

短笛自知无法改变他的心意，最终他只能对波波先生回以一个微笑，与他挥手作别，“我们走了。”

一行人来到西都市中心的布玛家。奇迹还是没有发生，那里果然也已经被人造人造访过了。人造人完全漠视生命，他们所到之处无不是杀戮与毁灭。

布玛伏在布里夫夫妇的尸体上大哭不止，被放在一旁的婴儿瞪大了双眼看着周围残破的世界。凄凉的景象倒映在婴儿那紫色的瞳孔中，但他却对周遭的悲惨一无所知。两只小胳膊一上一下地活泼的甩着，然后，他笑了，贝吉塔的身影映入婴儿的视线。

亚赛亚人王子沉默地来到自己女人身旁，他伸出一只手抚上蓝发女子的肩头，依旧一言不发。布玛的双肩颤抖着，她没有回头，也没有止住泪水。过了很久，她终于伸出手，与贝吉塔停在她肩头的大手紧紧地握在了一起。时间仿佛凝固了，空气中安静的只听见彼此的心跳声。相扶，又岂需多言呢？

一旁的紫发婴儿仍然带着快乐纯真的笑容看着自己父亲。


	16. Chapter 16

地下掩体。

布里夫博士年轻的时候曾加入地球联邦政府资助的一个防御性军事工程的研发项目。他作为该项目的首席工程师设计了代号名为V-13的特殊地下掩体。尽管这个工程很成功，能够确定在战争中很好的保护入驻单位不受伤害，并且一切监测手段都不能探查到掩体的存在，事实上，它几乎是隐形的。但由于地球联邦显然以和平为主流的宗旨，再加上数年前世界不安定因素的邪恶军事组织红巾军和短笛大魔王均被强力的武道家单枪匹马消灭，因此V-13一直没有启用机会，慢慢也就被淡忘了。

布里夫博士的私宅里仍有这样一个掩体，不过自然是没有什么军事目的了。偌大的地下掩体只是作为布里夫家搁置各种杂物旧货的仓库，使用特殊的电梯通道可以下到掩体中去。布玛寻找龙珠的缘由就是偶然在那里找到了二星球。

此时不会有人想到，这个不起眼的废旧掩体在未来数十年后不但保护了最后的战士，还拯救了数十万人的生命。

布玛带着众人进入家中的地下掩体。由于结构十分特殊，因此这里并不像一般长期闲置不用的仓库那样阴冷污浊。室内保持着刚刚好的温度，供水系统也运转正常。

“也许可以加一个重力室”布玛自言自语道。

“这个地方有什么特殊吗？”短笛问道。

“地下掩体距地表10公里之下，不受高温辐射的影响，也可以躲过任何探测器的探测。当初设计是绝密的，盖洛博士应该不知道，那么人造人也是……”布玛边说着边在杂物堆里翻来翻去。

“有了！”她突然起身，手中拿着一张破破烂烂的图纸，“这个就是盖洛研究所的位置地图，我看看啊，应该是在北都郊区那里……”

短笛凑近一看，地图虽然已经破烂不堪，但还是能看出位置的。他目不转睛地盯着那张图纸，都没注意到有人靠近……

突然布玛手中的地图被人一把抢了过去，是贝吉塔。

赛亚人王子迅速将那地图撕成碎片，还将碎纸片随手扬起，“我早说过这是懦夫行径！我绝对不允许你们用这种方式！”说完恶狠狠地盯着那美克星人。

出乎意料，短笛不怒反笑“哼，你以为撕了地图我就找不到了？”他指指自己的脑袋“我早就全记下来了……”

赛亚人王子闻言双眉一挑，狠狠地咬着牙“你这个混蛋……”

“怎么又吵起来了，短笛过来！”琪琪探过头来，向前大魔王命令道。

短笛与贝吉塔依然目光交战，互不相让的样子，不过他的脚步已经慢慢开始挪动，毕竟这个时候内讧对谁都没有好处……

“贝吉塔……”布玛轻轻地叫着赛亚人王子的名字，一副欲言又止的样子。贝吉塔并未答话，他攥紧双拳，微微喘息着，刚刚与那美克星人的对峙让他面色微微泛着红光，额头上的青筋也清晰可见，恼怒并夹杂着某种莫名情绪清楚地写在脸上。只是不知这情绪只是对短笛，还是对人造人亦或是对他自己？

布玛心中暗自叹息，她太清楚贝吉塔的骄傲了。他那种骄傲与生俱来，这使得这个男人有一种奇异的魅力，让她对他不能自拔。但她也担心，担心骄傲和自尊最终会吞噬他，而她则会失去爱人……

布玛沉迷于自己的思绪中，都没注意赛亚人王子何时走开的，她爱他，但她永远掌握不了他。

她也只能再次叹息一声。

琪琪和布玛两个女人设法相让地下掩体呆起来舒服些。琪琪还不知道从哪里弄来瓶插花，不伦不类地摆在临时搭起来的金属桌子上。

短笛则帮着布玛将地表胶囊公司重力室里的核心部件拆下来，留作建设新的重力设备之用。

“在这边可以按照原样重建一个，还是500倍重力……”布玛拿着只铅笔在设计图纸上画来画去。又来到一个组装了一半的装置前，“短笛，你把那个安装在那里……”她指挥着那美克星人，然后又偏过头去对赛亚人王子道“喂，贝吉塔你也来帮帮忙嘛……”

“哼，少指挥我女人！”贝吉塔冷冷地道。

“但是……”布玛愠怒地挑了挑眉，

不等她说下去，赛亚人王子双拳重重地砸在面前的桌子上，震得桌上的花瓶颤了又颤“我不能和你们一样像缩头乌龟一样躲在地底下！”他喘着重气，瞪大眼睛。“我是战斗民族的王子！怎么能，怎么能……”

“贝吉塔，你先冷静一下，我了解你的心情，但现在冲动解决不了问题。”短笛平静地劝慰着，“我们只是暂时保存实力……”

“住口那美克星人！”贝吉塔怒喝一声粗暴地打断了他“你怎么可能了解？你这个……”

这时电视里又在播放人造人破坏的新闻，他们这次从东都起始破坏了沿途的所有城市村落。镜头一转，又是一片满目疮痍，尸横片野。这时，众人从镜头中竟看到了一个熟悉的人……天津饭……天津饭竟然也死了！没有看到饺子，但他从来和天津饭焦不离孟，估计也难以幸免。

地下掩体中弥漫着一股惨淡的愁云，人人默不作声。尽管无论短笛还是贝吉塔与天津饭等人都缺乏交情，但熟悉的人一个一个死去让活着的人内心充满压抑与无处宣泄的愤懑。

“不能再让他们嚣张了……”短笛咬咬牙，恨声道。

“哼，你做的到吗？那美克星人。”贝吉塔不屑一顾地瞥了他一眼。

短笛并未理会他的挑衅，只是在心中盘算着消灭人造人的计划。

布玛将墙上的电视关掉。晚餐是速冻牛排和蔬菜沙拉，不过除了贝吉塔显然很难吸引其他人的胃口，即使悟饭这个有一半赛亚人血统的也一样。唯一不能从食欲上看出心情的就只有那美克星人了，短笛只是一贯面无表情的小口咂着一杯白开水。

饭后琪琪和悟饭帮忙收拾好桌子。短笛寻了个贝吉塔不在附近的机会凑到布玛身前，他有些重要的事情要和这个女人商量“布玛，我在想人造人既然是那个盖洛制造出来的……有没有什么可能这种东西会有某些弱点可以制造装置加以破坏？……”短笛的语气显示出自己也不十分确定。

布玛先是愣了一下，随即微微皱了皱眉，一只手托在下巴上思考着“以人类为基础改造，进行细胞融合……好像的确是有这样的可能……要说弱点……”她换了一只手托在下巴上继续思考，过了一会儿她抬起头看着短笛“……那需要有人造人的设计图才行。理论上说，人造人也属于一种机械，只要找到设计图纸，应该可以研究出让这种机械停止的方法。”

“也许盖洛博士在北都郊区的研究所会有？”短笛试探着问道。

布玛点点头“对啊！研究所内应该有需要的东西，你可以去找找看，也许真的可以找到消灭人造人的方法。”

短笛沉默不语，转过头去看了眼墙上的电子钟，再过两个小时就又到了一天结束的时候了。他心中暗暗盘算着要如何能躲过人造人的追杀到研究所去，而且人造人也说过他们要回去，因此他拿不准对手是不是已经抢先将研究所破坏，只能试试运气了……

短笛闭上双眼又思索了一会儿，将计划在脑子里完整的整理了一遍，然后，他叫来悟饭。

悟饭起初一定要和自己导师同去，短笛先是严厉驳回弟子的请求，又对他晓之以理，告诉他要留下保护其他人。还叮嘱好万一自己有什么意外，他也不要放松修炼。不过前大魔王最后还是向弟子保证会平安无事的回来的。

说完，短笛就悄悄动身，利用地下掩体中回到地表的电梯离开了。除了悟饭，他并没有惊动其他人，尤其悟饭的母亲。

仅仅只在地下呆了一天，短笛就感到有点不适应地表的生活。此时已经接近深夜了，薄雾模糊了星光。空气又冷又湿，冬夜将一切柔和都抛在身后，尤其是在这个地方，废墟瓦砾连同无人掩埋的身体使整个城市腐败发霉，最终成为一座死城被抛弃在历史的尘埃中，甚至都来不及对过往的辉煌说声再见。

短笛深吸了一口气，极力摆脱侵袭他的负面情绪。他要的是绝对的冷静与坚定的信念，他看向无星的夜空，准备升入空中，却被一个声音打断了思绪……

“居然趁我不注意偷偷溜走，你这个可恶的那美克星人！”贝吉塔严厉的声音在身后响起。

短笛一惊，随即转过身去，看到赛亚人王子正抱着手臂怒视着他，不等短笛答话，贝吉塔继续咆哮道“你这个蠢货！你以为你和布玛打什么主意我不知道吗？！你想去研究所对不对？告诉你，我绝对不允许！我要亲手打败人造人！”

既然贝吉塔开门见山，短笛也就没有什么好掩饰的了“不错，我是要到研究所去，因为你打不过他们。”

贝吉塔暴跳如雷“你说什么？你敢……”

“而且我觉得我比你强多了，你要是敢阻止我可不饶你。”短笛说着脱下身上沉重的装备，活动了一下颈部和手腕，嘴角挂着狡黠的笑容，好整以暇地看着已经快被气疯了的赛亚人王子。

“你不要后悔！我们来打一架，我一定杀了你！”贝吉塔迅速变成超级赛亚人，周身发出金色的光芒，他拉开架势“让你先出手，废物那美克星人……”

短笛笑着，摆起战斗架势，突然他大喝一声，对面的贝吉塔做好防御姿势准备迎接那美克星人的攻击。

出乎他意料，短笛并没有冲过来，而是转身向茫茫夜空急速飞去，而那个方向正是——研究所！

贝吉塔怒不可遏，他气愤至极都忘了立即追赶，而是在原地呆立了一会儿才回过神来，低声骂了一句后朝着短笛离去的方向飞去。

短笛用尽全身力量向研究所赶，都没时间回头望下是不是赛亚人王子赶了上来。终于，在一阵疾行后他到达了位于北都郊区的盖洛博士研究所。谢天谢地！人造人没来，这地方依然安好，贝吉塔也暂时没追上来……

短笛对着研究所大门发了一个气功波把门炸开，接着他跳入室内，看见与人造人17号和18形体大小相当的安放装置，可惜没有图纸。短笛将那间不大的研究所翻了个遍“可恶……怎么会没有……”他的额头上开始冒汗，他强迫自己不要被这巨大的失望扰乱心神影响判断“也许研究所里还有地下室之类的……我先找一找……”他自言自语道。

就在这时，贝吉塔终于赶到了，赛亚人王子依旧保持超级赛亚人状态。“可恶的那美克星人你给我滚出来！我们之间没完！”

见里面的人没回应，贝吉塔索性直接扔了一个能量弹，瞬间将研究所炸去了一半，短笛双手交叉护在面前，激起的灰尘弄得他有些狼狈。

“贝吉塔你这个混蛋！你知不知道你刚刚做了什么？！”短笛大怒，冲出来与赛亚人王子对峙。

“我只知道我现在要收拾你！”

就在二人要爆发冲突时，竟有人轻轻鼓起掌来“很好，你们继续，我们很乐意看你们内讧。”  
短笛和贝吉塔闻声望去，17号，还有18号……


	17. Chapter 17

短笛带着一身伤痛跌跌撞撞地向前飞着。寒风钻进他上身那件可有可无的道服上，紫色的布料破破烂烂的勉强挂在身上。他身上到处都是青痕瘀伤，脸上紫色的血液早已风干。他一只手捂着腹部，血液兀自汩汩地从伤口中冒出来。

比起身上的伤，心上的冲击恐怕要更甚万倍。他缓缓闭上双眼，人造人，研究所，贝吉塔……刚刚发生的一切像符号一样在他眼前跳动，汇成一幅幅清晰的画面。他开始觉得头脑发沉，勉力睁开一只眼睛，却发现视线模糊几乎看不清前方的道路。他感到身子有千斤重，他开始下坠，落入无边的黑暗中……

这时，夜空中寥寥几颗孤星剥开薄雾洒下第一缕星光，照在了那美克星人伤痕累累的躯体上。他恍然间又回到战场，看到赛亚人王子那决绝的身影……

要有光。

17号脸上挂着一贯嘲弄邪恶的笑容。他打量着二人，最终将目光锁定在短笛身上，恶毒的笑容又加深了一层。“上次你耍了我们，这次要你好看。”短笛心中一凛，咽了咽口水，暗暗将气提升到最大。

17号又故意向四周望了望，然后将视线转回二人身上，语声中带着轻蔑：“你们想从研究所里找到破坏我们的方法？还真是卑鄙呢……”

听到这话，赛亚人王子忍不住怒声打断他：“别把我和那美克星人放在一块儿！我是战斗民族，是真正的战士！我要亲手宰了你们！”

“说得好！”17号说着，扬手一指赛亚人王子，弄得贝吉塔以为他要出招紧张地跳开一步。

17号嘴角上扬，伸出的手指收了回来，又冲贝吉塔竖起大拇指“我就是欣赏你这种斗志……所以……”他转过身去，手中散发出白色的光芒，“如你所愿！”17号大喝一声，向研究所发出能量弹。盖洛博士整间研究所瞬间被炸得灰飞烟灭，不着一点痕迹。

短笛和贝吉塔皆是大惊，面面相觑呆立在原地。“可……可恶啊……”短笛冷汗直冒，希望破灭了，只有死战到底……贝吉塔瞪大了双眼，一言不发。

就在这时，一阵冷风吹过。众人的视线随着那风飘到被轰炸后的平地上，一个小小的通往地下的入口赫然在目，原来研究所真的有地下室！

17号和18号也吃了一惊。就在他们愣神之际，贝吉塔突然冲了上来，一个飞踹踢倒了未加防备的18号，又朝17号扔了一个能量球，后者不得不跳起闪开。

“短笛，快！”在战斗间隙他转头冲那美克星人喊道。

原本愣在原地的短笛听到赛亚人王子一声呼喊，立即明白了他的用意。短笛拼命向那洞口飞去，图纸，地下室里也许会有图纸……

“没那么容易！”18号已经站立起来，拦在入口前，与那美克星人正面对峙。那边17号也已经与贝吉塔展开攻守。

斗了一会儿，双方始终不相上下，但体力的差距开始显现。贝吉塔和短笛微微喘息着，动作开始迟缓，汗水不住地往下滴。

终于，贝吉塔被17号一个能量弹打中左肩，血水顺着臂膀不住地往下流，他支撑着倒退几步。17号丝毫不相让，他冲赛亚人王子诡异一笑，准备给他来个最后一击。刹那间，短笛竭力从与18号的战斗中抽身出来。他一掌推开贝吉塔，17号的攻击打了个空，一旁赶到的18号却一脚踢到短笛的腰间，身子飞出正砸在赛亚人王子身上，两人一并飞出十几米远。

“哈哈哈哈！”17号嚣张地大笑。然后他踱到入口前，掌中发出一阵能量“再见了，研究所。”他往洞口扔了一个能量球，巨大的爆炸声响彻整个夜空，随即陷入一片寂静。

短笛脸如死灰，都忘了拭去嘴角的血迹。这下真的完了……

“接下来该你们了哦。”17号玩味地说道，却并不急着攻击，似乎还没欣赏够对面二人绝望的表情。

“短笛你先走吧。”贝吉塔突然开口却冒出这么一句。

短笛一愣，随即闷哼一声道“哼，开什么玩笑，这个时候也只有我们联手和他们拼了……”然后，他又摇摇头，苦笑一声“……反正他们也是要把我们都消灭的，现在逃跑下次见面还不是一样……”

贝吉塔笑了，笑容依旧那么高傲“嘿，我可没想与你联手，你这家伙总是一副自以为是又假正经的样子我看了就讨厌……”

不同于以往他对那美克星人说话那种厌恶和不屑，这个时候的贝吉塔更像是在道别。因此短笛没有因为他话中的无理而打断他，他继续听着，只是在心中暗暗腹诽赛亚人王子才是最自以为是的哪一个。

“但你死了就没人训练卡卡罗特那个小崽子了，还有……”他顿了一下，继续道“我那个拥有战斗民族王子血统的儿子……”

短笛完全被震惊了。许久，他才恢复过来，结结巴巴地劝解道：“贝吉塔……如果……如果你对研究所被破坏而感到内疚，你大可不必……”

贝吉塔嘴角上扬，冷笑一声：“哼，我才不会为那种事内疚……我是赛亚人，是一个战士。真正的战士只会奋战到死，这是战士的宿命。”

“但你……”

“不必说了！”贝吉塔再一次打断他“我有一个办法或许可以消灭他们，但如果不行，就要靠那两个有赛亚人血统的小鬼了……”他看了一眼短笛，继续道“你应该知道他们的潜力有多大，如果他们也能变成超级赛亚人那一定可以打败人造人。”

“超级……超级赛亚人……”

“你很清楚，拥有赛亚人血统的战士有无穷无尽的潜力，两个混血的小子如果变成超级赛亚人会变得比我还有卡卡罗特更厉害……”他一边说着一边慢慢往前走，走到一半的时候他停了下来，向后瞥了一眼短笛，嘴角依然挂着惯有的冷酷微笑“……他们两个就交给你了……”说完便毅然朝人造人走去。

“嘿，你要干嘛？找死吗？”17号惊讶于赛亚人王子孤身犯险的举动。

“你们不属于生物，没有感情……”贝吉塔缓缓地说，语声中透着冷静与坚定。

“蠢蛋，你明明知道死定了还敢过来，你要白白牺牲吗？”18号讽刺道。

贝吉塔不理她的挑衅，“你们也永远不会知道一个战士的骄傲……用生命换取的骄傲……”赛亚战士周身的金色光芒愈发耀眼，他的气已经聚集到最大。

“就让你见识一下这赛亚人的荣耀！死吧！”

爆炸产生的巨大光芒吞没了整个夜空。无数片段随着着这光芒闪过骄傲战士的眼前，恍惚间他看见了古老的贝吉塔行星在深邃的宇宙中孤独的流浪，那是他祖先的家园；他看见卡卡罗特那张让他生厌的笑脸，他还是那么想揍他；还有布玛，他最爱的女人，他心底忽地生出一丝歉疚。最后最后，这一切都变成一个紫发的婴儿，正甩着小胳膊笑呵呵地看着他……

战士的归宿是战场，他这一生都在为自己而战，但这次，他为别人而战。

“再见……”

一切归于黑暗。

短笛睁开沉重的眼皮，因为伤口突然出血而让他昏死过去。好在那美克星人恢复能力不错，他挣扎着继续往回走。终于，他回到了西都的地下掩体内。

琪琪看到浑身伤口的短笛时吓了一大跳。她赶忙找来绷带手忙脚乱地给他包扎好，白色的绷带渗出紫色的血液。

“短笛叔叔……”悟饭跑过来，黑色的大眼睛里满是担忧地看着自己导师。

短笛没说话，面无表情看不出任何情绪，只是勉力抬起一只手臂，颤抖着轻轻抚上男孩的黑发。

布玛咬紧嘴唇，极力不让泪水流下来。在赛亚人王子决意赴死时，她便突然感到一阵心悸，她甚至心有灵犀地感应到了贝吉塔最后的道别。

紫发婴儿并不知道母亲的悲伤。他已经安稳地睡下了，小胸脯一上一下有规律的起伏。布玛轻轻抚上婴儿的面颊，“贝吉塔……”她喃喃叫着赛亚人王子的名字，一滴泪珠滴在婴儿的襁褓上，她终究还是没能忍住。

短笛双眼失神的看着这一切。过了很久，他的眼中终于有了些情绪，他转向悟饭，盯着自己弟子。他咽了咽口水，语气十分坚定“悟饭，你一定要变成超级赛亚人。”

琪琪惊讶的看着他，张了张嘴，却不知该说些什么。悟饭看着自己导师严肃的摸样，张大了嘴。

短笛没有一丝动摇，此刻对他而言，天地间仿佛只剩下这一件事“一定。”


	18. Chapter 18

短笛和悟饭笨手笨脚地将重力室的核心部件安装完毕，地下掩体中的重力室大体上可以使用了，只剩下一些细节还需要逐步完善。

“现在这个样子差不多能产生300倍重力，以后再往上加……”布玛边在设计图上写写算算，边自言自语道“我看看……温度调节装置可以安在那里，还有紧急启动门……”

短笛默默地注视着蓝发女子。布玛并不是一个擅于隐藏情绪的女人，贝吉塔去世带来的悲伤她都清楚地写在脸上。时常微蹙的眉头与目光中流露的怀念神色无不诉说她对赛亚人王子的思念。但这并不是说她沉浸在悲伤中无法自拔，恰恰相反，贝吉塔去世的第二天她就召集悟饭短笛二人继续建造重力室，这让师徒二人都感到意外。她解释说他们是这个世界最后的战士，也是最后的希望，其他人不会白白牺牲，未来也不会永远是这个样子。她说的时候脸上挂着那种伤感的浅浅的笑容，语声中却透着一种坚定的信念。

短笛之前与布玛并没打过几次交道。只是在他的印象中这个女人很开朗而且有些大大咧咧。他起初认为是苦难让她变得沉稳与远虑。但他很快就明白了，苦难也许并不能改变一个人，布玛在乐观开朗之外，更是一个坚强的女人，从来都是。尽管短笛不懂情爱，但他隐隐觉得这正是贝吉塔会爱上这个女人的原因。

他心中暗暗叹了口气，他有些疑惑自己何时开始的这些胡思乱想。贝吉塔失败了，他的牺牲并未换来和平。墙上的电视又在播放人造人四处破坏的新闻，短笛麻木的看着这一切，在悟饭变成超级赛亚人之前他又能做什么呢？

琪琪端着一杯水走了过来，她皱了皱眉，将杯子递给他然后坐在他对面“回来后就一直面无表情也不说话……”

短笛眨眨眼，接过水杯却并没打算喝掉杯中的水，只是拿着杯子凝视着杯中自己的倒影。尽管他的大脑一刻也没停止过各种念头，但外表看上去他似乎终日处在冥想状态，即使偶尔开口也不过一两句便结束。

“琪琪……”他终于开口，声音十分沙哑“我……只是在想训练悟饭的事……”

悟饭母亲皱着的眉头又加深了一层，她没答话，过了一会儿才叹了一口气道“我知道，我知道……哎，这孩子本来应该好好读书成为学者的……”说着又深深叹了一口气。

“不消灭人造人也就没有将来了……”短笛说了一句自己也觉得似曾相识的话。

复杂的情绪写进了琪琪的双眸中，她站起身来，来到短笛身旁，一只手抚上那美克星人那粗糙的手背上。短笛一惊，意外地看着她。琪琪双目低垂“这个世界究竟会变成怎么样啊……”

与悟饭母亲近距离接触依然让短笛不太适应，他清了清喉咙，结结巴巴地说“我……我想悟饭变成超级赛亚人就会有希望的……”

琪琪叹了口气，“未来怎么样没有人知道……但……”她抬起头，认真地凝视着短笛的双眼，另一只手也搭了上来，白皙的双手紧紧握住那美克星人的大手，指尖滑到他的掌心上。短笛大气也不敢出，只听她又开口道“无论如何，你要答应我，不要和悟饭去冒险。”琪琪的目光中透出从未有过的坚持。

良久，短笛不自然地点点头。

重力室。

“不行！这样变不了超级赛亚人！”短笛对自己弟子喝道。

悟饭气喘吁吁，他已经相当累了。再加上之前与导师的对打训练弄得一身伤痛，此时的他甚至很难集中精神去提升气。

“悟空在那美克星因为小林被杀而变身，说明变成超级赛亚人要以愤怒做导火索。”

“可我无法生气啊……”男孩瘫坐到地上，大汗淋漓。

短笛大步上前，单膝跪在悟饭身前，双手按住男孩的双肩，凝视着他的双眼，“你要想象那些死去的人！想想小林，乐平，天津饭，贝吉塔！还有那些无辜的人，那些被破坏的城市！”短笛近乎歇斯底里。

悟饭竭力站立起来，他握紧双拳，降低重心，气息急剧上升，额头上的血管清晰可见。最后他脸色发青，再一次跌坐在地上“不行，还是不行，我办不到……”男孩喘着重气痛苦地说。

短笛叹了一口气。“好了，悟饭，也不要太勉强了，今天先到这里……”话虽如此，那美克星人的心中却充满忧虑。

琪琪正站在重力室门口拿着毛巾和水焦急的等他们出来。重力室的门开了，短笛和悟饭一前一后衣衫褴褛地走出来，师徒二人穿着一样的紫色道服，也一样的破烂不堪。二人脸上的神情显得十分沮丧，都是一副愁云惨淡的样子。

首先映入琪琪眼帘的是自己儿子那伤痕累累的躯体，悟饭浑身上下到处都是对打留下来的青一块紫一块的伤痕，脸上就更明显了，左眼眶乌黑青肿，几乎睁不开眼睛。琪琪都可以想象那美克星人一记重拳打在儿子脸上有多痛。

她的身子颤抖了一下，扑到悟饭身前，拿毛巾裹在儿子身上，轻轻抚着他身上的伤痕“怎么弄成这个样子……”悟饭裂了一下嘴，他现在浑身伤痛，对任何轻微的触碰都十分敏感。

琪琪赶忙收回了手，心疼的看着儿子，久久不肯把目光移开，她的眼眶发红，极力忍着不让泪水掉下来。

良久，她打了个寒颤，慢慢将视线移到短笛身上，目光从心疼迅速转换成愤怒。短笛心中一凛，琪琪已经很久没用这样的目光看他了，他有些发懵，搞不懂她的怒火从而何来。

“你……你混蛋！太过分了！”琪琪咆哮着，一边把手中装水的瓶子砸向那美克星人。  
短笛躲避不及。事实上，他现在也没比悟饭好多少，而且体力透支严重，已经连最简单的闪躲动作都很难做到。水瓶狠狠地砸中了短笛的胸膛，他呲牙咧嘴还忍不住疼痛低呼一声。他突然明白了琪琪是看见自己儿子被他训练的很惨的模样才冲他发火的。和几年前不同，此时的短笛不是不能理解琪琪爱护自己孩子的心情，但要不这样训练悟饭他又怎么能变强保护这个世界呢？他的嘴角抽动了一下，想找到合适的言辞说服琪琪，但半天也没想出一个字。

倒是琪琪看了短笛刚才的反应目光中的情绪有了些变化。她看到短笛也是浑身瘀伤，狼狈不堪，一点儿不比悟饭好多少。刚才砸他的那一下应该挺疼的……

“妈妈，没事的，我们只是在训练，不要怪短笛叔叔……”悟饭说道，他实在不想看到母亲责怪自己的导师。

“训练也不用这样啊……”琪琪走过去，低下身捡起水瓶，语声中虽然依然透着些许不满，但已经没有了怒气。不过短笛还是大气也不敢出。

琪琪叹了口气，她把水瓶打开，递到短笛面前，“两个都弄得一身伤……”短笛咽了咽口水，犹豫了一下还是接了过去，“琪……琪琪……我……”他想说点什么，可惜舌头打结。

琪琪摆了摆手，打断了他“我知道，我知道……你们现在必须得拼命训练。”她又清了清喉咙，低下头，脸色微微有些发红“我刚刚是太冲动了……”尴尬让悟饭母亲说不下去了，她一直是一个很强势的女人，不太习惯直接表达歉疚。

在这方面短笛还是很善于察言观色的，他点点头，示意琪琪不用说下去。他也知道悟饭母亲虽然有时过度关心儿子，但还是很明事理的，她只是太爱悟饭了。

琪琪感激地看了他一眼，“你们……是不是应该吃仙豆？”她决定转换话题。

短笛摇摇头“仙豆只有十几颗了，那是救命用的，不到万不得已时千万不能消耗……况且悟饭有赛亚人的血统这点程度的伤大概一天就恢复了。”

男孩看着母亲，露出一个大大的微笑，肯定了自己导师的话“是的，妈妈，我们都没事的，您不用太担心了。”

琪琪一只手扶上额头，笑了一下“好吧，不过还是涂点药膏恢复的会快些吧，你们俩都跟我过来……”说着拉着悟饭的手往房间里走。

短笛愣了一下，然后也跟在后面。虽说刚刚的警报解除了，琪琪的态度让他的心放下一半，但最关键的事还是一点都没解决。

悟饭不能变成超级赛亚人……一想到这点短笛就觉得如芒在背，内心时时处在煎熬中。


	19. Chapter 19

一个月之后。

每天电视里依旧是人造人袭击城市和村庄的新闻。贝吉塔的自我牺牲非但没有消灭他们，反而使他们逃过一劫后更加变本加厉。所到之处无不大肆屠戮毁坏殆尽。世界人口因而锐减到从前两成不到，比任何战争和瘟疫都要可怕。人们日夜期盼着超级英雄的出现，将这个世界从地狱中拯救出来。

这一个月来，那美克星人的心时时刻刻都在受着折磨。无数次他都想从这地下藏身之所中冲出去，和人造人正面决一死战，总好过这样躲起来。他也是个战士，也有战士的自尊心，对于战士而言死亡并不可怕。

但他不能。因为他有着比战死更重要的使命，也许更准确的说法应该是宿命。

悟饭的进步相当大。短笛第一次见到这孩子时就知道他的潜力不可估量。想起往事，短笛心中暗自叹了口气。与悟饭结缘便是源自一次地球危机，自他二人相识以来，悟饭似乎就再也不能掌握自己的命运了，就像他短笛大魔王一样。

短笛是为了破坏而降生于世的。现在看来，人造人正在实现着他出生时的那个目标，而他自己则身份转变，成为了世界的守护者。更具讽刺的是，为了这个原本并不属于他的星球他必须隐忍的活着，欲求尽力一战都不得。这恐怕是天下间最荒谬的事了。

他摇了摇头，抛开这些乱七八糟的念头。重力室的另一端悟饭已经再次尝试聚集起气，短笛抱起手臂专心看着自己弟子。

悟饭周身微微散发着银白色的能量，他的黑发竖起，气息不断上升。可惜这个状态没维持多久他就又满头大汗地跌坐在地上“还是不行……”

“起来与我战斗”短笛轻轻走到男的身前“然后好好想想人造人是怎么杀害其他人的，你的愤怒还不够。”

出乎意料，悟饭并没有依言起身，反而把头深深地埋了下去“对不起，短笛叔叔……我没办法……我明明亲眼见到小林叔叔”他停了下来，再开口时声音充满了绝望“……也许我永远都变不了超级赛亚人……”

短笛没说话。突然他粗暴地一把拉起地上的男孩，挥出一拳将他打出几米远，悟饭愣愣地看着自己的导师，并未做任何反应。

短笛冲了上来，将悟饭逼到墙角，一阵拳打脚踢，男孩却仿佛忘记了招架只是凭借本能不断闪躲。

“那你就想象我被杀了！与我战斗悟饭！”

悟饭呆住了，他仿佛被定在原地一样。短笛跳开一步，喘息着看着自己弟子。泪水涌上男孩的眼眶，他的双手微微颤抖。“短笛叔叔……”短笛盯着着他的双眼，表情严肃之极，他咬咬牙，决心不让男孩看出他心中的不忍。

突然，悟饭瞪大双眼怒喝一声，气息急剧上升。

短笛慑于悟饭周身的强大气流而下意识的往后退了退，这次爆发出来的力量比每次都大。但……恐怕还是不行……短笛想着。

他闭上双眼，再次抱起手臂。悟饭变成超级赛亚人就真的能拯救这个世界吗？贝吉塔也是超级赛亚人，尽管他说过悟饭变身会比他更厉害。尽管他自己也知道悟饭的潜力之大，尤其当他愤怒时爆发的力量远超自己的想象。

他再次摇了摇头。不管怎么样，训练悟饭让他突破极限是他必须做的事，是他最后的希望，也是这个世界最后的希望。其他的都不重要。

男孩又一次失败了。

短笛和悟饭从重力室里走了出来。琪琪照例拿着水，毛巾和药膏等着他们，这一个月来都是这样。她看着师徒二人，脸上闪过某种复杂的情绪，不过那表情一闪即逝。

不过短笛还是捕捉到了，琪琪最不擅于做的事就是隐藏情绪。当他看到她一副欲言又止的样子时便知道她有心事。恐怕还是和悟饭有关……他想。然后他们进了重力室旁边的隔间。

琪琪拿毛巾轻轻擦着儿子的黑发，指尖滑过男孩脸上的伤痕时眼里又是一阵心疼“先去洗个澡，悟饭”她轻轻的说道。

短笛看出来她明显是故意支走悟饭。果然，悟饭离开后她的视线飘到那美克星人身上。

“你坐下啊。”  
短笛犹豫了一下，不过还是依言拉过一张椅子坐下。她站到他身后，将药瓶打开，一股浓烈的药香弥漫开来充满了整个房间。那美克星人的人上衣已经破破烂烂的了，还省去了宽衣的麻烦。

前大魔王感到背上肌肤一阵清凉，他缩了缩，背对着悟饭母亲的脸瞬间变了颜色。他突然意识到与她这么独处且直接接触这还是头一遭，让他十分不适。都忘了揣测她想要和他说什么，一种奇怪的情绪从心底升起。

琪琪什么也没说，继续手中的动作。而短笛心中那奇怪的感觉更加强烈，最终他决定主动打破这局面，“琪琪……其实我说过不用上药的……”依旧笨嘴拙舌的。

她还是没停下来。过了一会儿，她叹了口气，开口道“你和悟饭……每天这么拼命……”她顿了一下，似乎想到什么，轻笑了一声，笑声透着些无奈“……我并不是想干涉你们，我也知道这很重要……可悟饭终究还是个孩子……”

短笛当然明白。可他又能说什么呢？除了徒劳的重复“悟饭是这个世界最后的希望”这一句之外。事实上，悟饭的训练很不顺利，他自己也很动摇这样逼那孩子是否是个错误。

“你……觉得悟饭变成超级什么的就能消灭那些坏蛋吗？”琪琪又问了一个他难以回答的问题。

“悟饭小时候潜力就非常大，如果他发怒没有人是他的对手”

“哎……但愿如此……可怜他一个小孩子……我只希望你们都不要有事……哎……”她喃喃自语，声音几乎细不可闻。

“如果悟空还在就好了……”鬼使神差的，短笛竟冒出这么一句，话一出口他就有些后悔。

果然，琪琪手中的动作停了下来，指尖留在他的背上。短笛冷汗直冒，赶忙张口结舌地解释“我……我的意思是悟空也是赛亚人……赛亚人应该了解赛亚人，悟饭变超级赛亚人会更容易……”

琪琪没说话。她的手顺着他的后背移到他的肩头，这让短笛感到胃里发沉，一颗心怦怦直跳。终于，他再也坐不住了，猛地站起来转过身去，正好对上琪琪的目光。他抱起手臂，略略低下头，避开与她四目相对。

“我……我想悟饭很快就会突破的。”然后他不等琪琪答话，在热血涌上脸颊前转身离去了。

琪琪望着那美克星人微微发颤的背影，凄然一笑。他又明白什么呢？

短笛抬头看了眼重力室墙上的时钟，今天又到了该结束的时候了。那边的悟饭已经相当累了，他竭力集中精神，想在累倒之前做最后一次尝试。短笛暗暗摇了摇头，知道那是徒劳的。又是毫无进展的几天。尽管有的时候似乎离目标已经很近了，却不知怎地总在最后一刻功亏一篑。

变成超级赛亚人需要突破自身战斗力极限，然后以愤怒做导火索。悟饭早早便突破一般赛亚人的极限了，那么短笛能想到的原因就只有悟饭的愤怒还不够这一点。也许需要换一种方法……他看到那边的男孩已经气喘吁吁地瘫坐在地上。

傍晚的时候短笛一个人寻了个角落闭目冥想。自从上次不小心提到悟空，短笛和琪琪就心照不宣地有意无意避开对方。尽管他在她面前一向拘谨，但这种隔阂感却是此前从未有过的。他不知该如何处理，于是他只好把这归到自己“我所不理解的人类情感”清单中去了……这几日来，悟空，琪琪以及人类的未来这几个名词混杂在一起占满他的大脑。很多时候他还为把它们放在一起思考而感到莫名其妙的内疚，显然，这又是一个可以放在清单列表上的情绪。

“人造人太过分了！连小孩子也不放过！”布玛突然一掌砸到桌子上，今天的新闻又在播报人造人的暴行。

短笛睁开一只眼睛，灵敏的耳朵听到了电视播放的内容。人造人袭击了一个小村庄，将所有人集中在一起再放火烧掉。他暗暗攥了攥拳头，他不止一次暗恨自己没有力量，如果悟空……

他摇了摇头，试图甩掉这个念头。不能够把希望寄托在已经不存在的人身上。还是想想如何训练悟饭……一想到悟饭他突然闪过一个念头。他的心剧烈跳动，这对那孩子太残酷，即使成功，他恐怕也不会原谅自己给男孩带来的伤害，但现在也只好试一试了……

入夜时分。短笛来到悟饭面前，悟饭抬起头看着一脸凝重神色的导师“短笛叔叔，出了什么事吗？”

短笛蹲下身来，压低声音“你很久没参加真正的战斗了，也没见识过战场……我要你跟我过来看一些东西，看一些能激发你潜力的东西……”

男孩张着嘴巴，瞪大了双眼，短笛看着悟饭那张纯真无暇的脸，心底掠过一丝愧疚。他极力压下这情绪，拉起男孩，朝通往地表的电梯走去。

“你们去那儿？”琪琪的声音在身后响起。短笛没有丝毫停顿，拉着悟饭快走几步，心中的愧疚却大大的加深了。

短笛和悟饭飞在残破世界的上空。“短笛叔叔，我们去哪里？”短笛没答话。这时，他看到下方有几个人围在哪里，他示意悟饭降落。

他们轻轻降落在地上，师徒二人并未引起那几个人类的注意，他们站在一旁静静观看。

几个成年男人围着一个皮包骨头的小男孩，其中一个推到了男孩。孩子挎在手臂上的篮子中掉落出几块发了霉的饼。几个无赖一拥而上，刚刚还是一伙的“朋友”，这会儿为了争夺几个饼子上演最野蛮的夺食战。男孩挣扎着起来靠近了点，盼望着他们厮打时会掉下些饼渣，可惜没那么好运，一个男人用膝盖将孩子狠狠地顶了出去。

“住手！太过分了！”悟饭怒喝一声，再也看不下去了。

无赖们先是一愣，停下厮抢，互相对视了一下，然后立即露出邪恶的笑容“这小子倒是白白胖胖的……”说着向悟饭逼进。

结果可想而知。那个瘦弱男孩趁乱收拾了下食物残渣，拖着自己那身可怜的骨头逃走了。  
悟饭兀自喘着重气，他浑身颤抖，愤怒到达了顶点。“他们怎么能……”

短笛走了过去，一只手搭上男孩的肩膀“人类会因为饥饿而做出相互残杀的事……因为人造人现在世界各地都缺少食物。”他父亲也给世界带来过混乱，他了解当人类社会失控时会发生那些恶劣的事。

“可……短笛叔叔……”

“我们继续往前走。”

他们来到西都大学附近。

一串被压扁的尸骸映入师徒二人眼帘。一辆卡车的车轮上还挂着半截尸体，手腕被绳子束缚起来，尸体的头部因碾压而面容扭曲惨不忍睹，显然是被人固定捆缚后用车子直接压了过去。人造人已经不满足于简单的快节奏屠杀，而是充分享受酷刑折磨杀戮人类的快感。

这场面让悟饭几乎呕吐了，他转过身去用手掩住嘴巴。短笛起初也震惊了，这种残酷场面超出了他的预期。他想马上把悟饭带走，向他道歉，发誓永远不会再逼迫他伤害他……但他还是强迫自己镇定下来，他扳过男孩的肩膀，强行让他看人造人的暴行。

“悟饭你好好看看！如果你觉得无法愤怒你就想想今天所看到的一切！”

悟饭的眼眶中充满了泪水，他用手背擦了擦眼睛，无声的抽泣着。他环顾四周，一年前他来过这里。当时的西都大学是自由与知识的乐园，不该是这样的人间地狱。他还记得校园里年轻学生的朝气，学者风范的老师，以及递给他馅饼的和蔼的卖早餐的老奶奶……因为人造人的邪恶使得过往一切一切都不复存在，所有人的生命，理想与尊严都被剥夺与践踏。

终于，悟饭再也按捺不住，崩溃的放声大哭。

再一次的，短笛在心中痛骂自己。也许从来就没有短笛这个人，他和他父亲其实是一体的，是个恶魔……他闭上双眼，等一切结束后他会离开悟饭，带着对这孩子的歉疚。

最后，师徒二人带着伤痕累累的心回到地下掩体中。琪琪正在客厅中央等着他们，眼睛中像是要冒出火来……


	20. Chapter 20

大概有十几秒钟。对短笛来说这是一段漫长的时间。琪琪看他的眼神里充满了愤怒，这种愤怒远甚于从前她不了解他时的那种厌恶。她把视线移到自己儿子身上，看到悟饭脸上那未干的泪痕与呆滞痛苦的神情时，她的心被深深的刺痛了。“悟饭……”她轻轻唤着男孩的名字。

悟饭依旧呆立在原地一动不动，他眉头紧锁，一只小手紧紧攥住导师的披风。过了很久他才从痛苦世界抽离出来回到现实，他缓缓看向自己母亲，从前乌黑明亮的双眼此时只剩空洞与失神。

琪琪走了过去，牵起男孩的手，将他带离短笛身旁。这个动作让那美克星人觉得心里一阵疼痛。琪琪一把将悟饭抱在怀里，轻轻揉着男孩的头发，泪水夺眶而出。

又是一阵无声的抽泣。最后，她放开男孩“回去休息，悟饭……”她在儿子耳边低声道。悟饭麻木地点点头，朝房间走去，中途的时候他向后瞥了一眼，不过什么也没说。微微颤抖的双肩显示出他的痛苦与挣扎。

这一切短笛都看在眼里，他觉得双目干涩刺痛。他利用悟饭，从一开始就是。悟饭改变了他，给了他友谊和作为人的情感，但他却把男孩一次又一次地推向战场，这一切都是因为他的无能……我真是一个混蛋……

琪琪已经来到他面前，这目光可以说是仇恨了。她现在是真的很恨他，悟饭是她最重要的人，而短笛的举动已经触及她的底线了。

这还不是第一次。很久以前他就从她身边夺走过那孩子，连一声招呼也没打过。所以琪琪一开始才会对他那么敌视。而这一次……

“你答应过的！”她死死地盯着那美克星人。

短笛叹了一口气，不错，他答应过的，他答应她不让悟饭去冒险。可事情比你想的更糟糕，琪琪，这都是我的错……

“如果悟饭有什么三长两短我不会原谅你的！”  
我也不会原谅我自己……他闭上双眼，无声的回应着。他能感到琪琪又靠近了，她的双手抓住他的道服，指甲狠狠地嵌入道他手臂的肌肉里。他不在乎。

琪琪见他一副无动于衷的样子怒气更加深了些，她却不知道他此刻内心的痛苦并不比她少。她有些被愤怒冲昏了头脑，狠狠地冲他吼道，“你离悟饭远一点！”

话一出口，她立即有些后悔。这两年来，短笛几乎成为她家庭的一员，他教导悟饭，照顾她的家人……悟空去世后，他几乎填补起来这个家庭的空白。现在她怎么能对他说出这么残酷的话？她僵在哪里，心微微发疼，双手依旧停留在他的道服上。

短笛还是沉默不语。但她能听到他凌乱的心跳声，感受到他颤抖的身躯。良久，他缓缓睁开双眼，轻轻将琪琪的双手从自己身上拿开。“对不起……”他竟然向她道歉，琪琪惊愕地看着他。“我会处理这个的……”他说了这么一句，琪琪从惊讶到迷惑，看着他不知该说什么好。

你不必说什么，琪琪。他想着。即使你不说，我也知道该怎么做……最后，他转过身去，步履蹒跚地往出口处走去。

“短笛，你……”她不知道说什么好，只能目送他离去。有一些说不清道不明的情绪堵在她心口，让她几乎失去思考能力，她只知道自己并不想看到他受到伤害。

琪琪心乱如麻的回到自己房间。她隐隐听到有人在哭，砸东西。是悟饭。她想走出去安慰他，她走到悟饭房门前，正当她犹豫着要不要开门时，哭声止住了。她心中暗暗叹了一口气，退了回去。她紧闭房门，躺在床上。她想象着从前那些无忧无虑的日子。在自己的想象中悟饭又回到了四岁以前，包子山的家里充满欢笑。

睡意笼罩了她，想象渐渐化成了梦。在梦中，悟饭依旧一脸天真稚嫩，而她已故的丈夫复活了，悟饭和父亲一起下河抓鱼，三个人开心地笑着。正在这时画面忽地一转，她走进一间白色的房子里，房子中央是一张病床，周围空无一人。她走了过去，是那个熟悉的刺猬头，紧闭双眼，平静没有痛苦的躺在那里。她悲伤的抚上他的脸庞，对他轻轻说了声再见。

突然，那张脸变化了。躺在那里的人变成了短笛，那美克星人的面容清晰地出现在她面前。她一声惊呼，从梦中惊醒。她紧紧攥住床单，额头上渗出汗水。接着，她热泪涟涟，泪水浸透了被单。

短笛漫无目的地向北飞着。早上的空气干冷，也没有一丝风，惨白色的太阳挂在天空向大地吝啬地施舍它那点微弱的光芒。但就算这点日光，对于久居地下未着阳光的那美克星人而言也是很难得的了。微光照在他身上，这让他稍稍恢复了些精神，内心的苦楚却没减少一丝一毫。

他十分理解悟饭母亲的怒火，但还是刺伤了他。他知道这并不完全因为对悟饭的内疚，还有他在乎琪琪如何看待他，而他甚至不知道这是从什么时候开始的。他把这当成深埋内心的隐秘，让他有些害怕从不敢深入探索。不过现在也不需要了，他心中苦笑一声，等消灭人造人后他会主动离开悟饭还有悟饭的母亲……

想到这里幼年时熟悉的孤独感又回来了。这两年与悟饭一家的情谊让他感到真正融入到他们当中去了，可惜现在一切又回到原点，让他之前的自我救赎都成了泡影。他长长地叹了口气，阳光似乎更明亮了一些，让他有些睁不开眼睛。略微调整后，他继续无目的的飞着，去哪里他自己也不知道。有那么几次他希望突然遇上那两个人造人，也许可以结束他一切挣扎，不用再逼迫悟饭战斗，不用再思考那些他永远不懂也得不到的情感……

这时，他感到下方某处有着微弱的气息。身下是人造人已经扫荡过的一座小城，他们造访的地方通常都会成为死地，难道有生还者？

他犹豫了一下，还是顺着气的方向寻去。很快地，他就找到了气息的来源，一个男人正痛苦地躺在水泥地上，几乎被周围的尸堆掩埋起来。短笛降落在他身前，男人费力地抬起头想要看清来人，待看到这样一个高大的绿色皮肤的男人时，他眼睛里充满了恐惧。

短笛一言不发，搬开压在他身上的尸体，然后把他抱了起来。他伤的很重，如果尽快送他医治也许还有救，地下掩体中各种医疗用品一应俱全。

男人一只手抓住短笛胸前的白色披风，一只手指着地下，他想说什么，但伤势让他说不出话来。短笛顺着他手指的方向看到地上有个婴儿，这男人的孩子？他蹲了下来，一只手轻轻抚上婴儿的小胸脯。

“他死了。”短笛不加感情的对男人说出事实。

男人的瞳孔放大，他依旧死死攥着短笛的上衣，身子颤抖着，喉咙里发出意义不明的呜鸣。短笛看的出来那男人有多么痛苦。这痛苦并没有持续多久，很快地男人就停止了呼吸。短笛轻轻把他放下。

他是那美克星人，他原本可以回到族人的星球。他却留下了，成为了地球的战士。而今天，一个人类在他面前死去。

他决定回去了，无论如何，有些事情他还是应该做。

地下掩体

短笛没想到琪琪正在大厅里焦躁的等他回来。一看到他出现，这女人立即上前一把抓住他胸口的衣服。不过她马上就把手缩了回去“血……”她抬头惊恐的看着他。短笛这才注意到自己的白色披风沾染了那个男人的血液，他摇了摇头“不是我的……”

琪琪似乎松了一口气，“我差点都忘了，你的血是紫色的……”短笛眼中出现某种复杂的情绪，不错，与赛亚人和地球人都不同……他想着。

如释重负过后，琪琪又换上一副严厉的神情，她猛戳着短笛的胸口厉声道“你这混蛋去哪儿了？！你知不知道我……”她顿了一下，清了清喉咙掩饰不自然“……悟饭一直等你回来，连饭都不吃！”

短笛眨了眨眼睛。琪琪现在是在责怪他，语气强硬，不过这正是她从前和他说话的一贯语气，而短笛对这已经习以为常。

他张了张嘴想要说话，琪琪却不给他机会，简单粗暴地一把拉过他朝悟饭房间走去“真是的，乱跑什么，让人操心的混蛋！悟饭，短笛回来了！”这语气与其说是责骂倒更像是嗔怪……她脚步轻快，拉着他往前走。

短笛不知道这是否意味着她不在那么恨他了，也许开始原谅他了？他拿不准，猜测悟饭母亲此刻想什么让他头疼。倒是悟饭，自己的行为使那孩子觉醒和彻底一蹶不振的几率一样大，想到这里，他心中长叹了一口气。


	21. Chapter 21

短笛抱着手臂坐在重力室的一角，他闭着双眼，让人看不出是在冥想还是干脆睡着了。这些日子来他已经不在强迫悟饭进行高强度的对抗训练，他自己也说不清是因为他对那孩子怀有歉疚之情还是终于意识到这种训练帮助不大，恐怕两者都有。事实上，悟饭并没有因为导师的放松要求而有所退步，不过显然进步也几乎没有。

悟饭自己一个人在高倍重力下做着一些基础练习，偶尔尝试着超级赛亚人的变化。有几次短笛几乎认为男孩已经成功了。悟饭周身散发的能量带动起巨大的空气气流，他的黑发竖起渐渐显出金色的光芒，但每次都到最后失败了。悟饭有着深不可测的潜力，但让这潜力激发出来的钥匙显然还没有找到。

可我已经没有什么能够教给你的了，我再也帮不到你了，悟饭。短笛睁开双眼，看着自己弟子陷入沉思。那边的悟饭正想聚集起气做另一次尝试，短笛叫住了他“好了悟饭，今天就到这里，你休息吧。”“嗯？可以结束了短笛叔叔？”悟饭问道。短笛点点头，然后站起身来打开重力室的大门。

悟饭不用每天训练的一身伤，最高兴的恐怕就是琪琪了，因为这个原因这几天琪琪对短笛态度更“好”了一些，几乎让他感到又回到了从前。但这并不意味着悟饭母亲已经完全原谅他了，这种嫌隙只怕会永远存在，他自忖道。一想到琪琪他就感到心烦意乱，可他又没办法不想，这让他头疼不已。

“悟饭先去洗澡我们要吃饭了。”琪琪把毛巾扔给儿子说道。然后她转向短笛，手里的水瓶碰碰了短笛的手肘递给了他。短笛默默接了过去，琪琪坐到他身旁，两人陷入沉默之中。

过了一会儿，琪琪决定打破这沉默，“你似乎对悟饭放松了？”

“高强度的训练对他没什么用处。”  
“那他怎么变成那个超级什么的……”  
“超级赛亚人”短笛替她说完“只能等……”他皱了皱眉。继续道“应该很快就能突破……也许……”  
琪琪叹了口气“他一个孩子……”未等说完，她略带自嘲地笑了一下“……我不是故意唠唠叨叨的，只不过……”

短笛转过身，认真地看着她，“如果有可能我宁愿悟饭是个普通孩子，没有赛亚人的战斗天赋。这样他就不用战斗，不用上战场，不用做他不喜欢做的事。你也不用整日担心他。”  
琪琪惊讶地抬起头看着他，显然对他会说这种话大感意外。她知道短笛很爱悟饭，也许和她一样爱，他很了解悟饭，其实他的心思也挺细腻的……

又是一阵沉默。过了许久，琪琪伸出手揽过短笛的手臂，脑袋枕了上去。这动作不太寻常，短笛一时不明白这女人的意思，只觉得热血往脸上涌，他额头冒着冷汗，僵直了身子，坐在那里一动不动，等着观察她下一步行动。

琪琪笑了，笑出了声。他皱了皱眉，更加不解其意。正当他困惑时，悟饭母亲开口道“其实想想看，你也是个孩子，比悟饭大不了几岁……”  
短笛的眉头皱的更深了，他笨拙地解释道“那不一样……我的种族和地球人，赛亚人不同……”

琪琪眼波流转，笑容扩大了一些“上次就问你有什么不同，你没有回答……不过你虽然年纪小看起来却是成年人……的确不同……你童年的是什么样的？”  
“童年……”短笛咀嚼着这个词“……还没开始就结束了……”

琪琪一愣，想想也对，他三岁时就和悟空在武道会上你死我活了……她又在向他靠了靠，想要开口说些什么，却一时语塞。

正在这时墙上的电视又不合时宜地播报人造人肆虐的新闻。不同的是，这次人造人袭击了新闻演播厅，他们没有立即杀掉里面的工作人员，而是强迫他们做一场直播。

“地球人，你们好”17号那张无生气的脸出现在电视上，脸上挂着一贯的邪恶笑容。

“我们是人造人，我是17号，她是18号。”说着，拇指朝身旁的女子一指“想必你们对我们也不陌生了。我们今天来到这里是想借用人类强大的传媒找一个人，这个人似乎一直躲着不敢见我们……”他顿了顿，笑容更加阴冷恶毒“于是我们就一个城市一个城市的寻找，找不到就只好杀光那里的所有人类……”

短笛颤抖地站起身来，面部肌肉绷得紧紧的，他咬着牙，汗水不断往下滴。

17号继续道“这个人和你们不同，他不是地球人。特征很明显，绿色皮肤，身材高大。对了，忘了说了，他就是曾经破坏过地球的短笛大魔王。其实我们本来应该是同道的，嘿嘿。”

他停顿了一下，伸出手指指向前方“我相信你也一定在看，我说的就是你，那美克星人，短笛！不要再躲了，如果你不是胆小鬼的话就出来吧，你知道哪里能找到我们。”

17号说完，转过身背对镜头，突然他像想起了什么似的，又缓缓转过身，“就算找到了他，我们屠杀人类的游戏也不会结束，好好期待吧，地球人。”说完他发出一个能量弹炸毁了整个演播厅。

短笛浑身颤抖，“可恶……”他猛地转过身欲向出口跑去，却被琪琪一把拉住了。“短笛……你……不要去……”不同于以往的命令的语气，她几乎是恳求了。

短笛脸上的肌肉抽动了一下，他站住了。这几个月来他已经习惯了隐忍，哪怕内心时时受着煎熬，他私下猜测过与神合体磨平了他的棱角，老神那懦弱迂腐的性格潜移默化的影响了他，为此他暗自痛恨过。但他终究是个年轻张狂的战斗型那美克星人，他的忍耐已经到了极限了。

于是他一言不发，轻轻拿开琪琪的手。泪水涌上琪琪的眼眶，“你……你死了就没有人教悟饭了！”她带着哭腔嘶喊着。

“我……我没什么可教悟饭的了……”短笛低声说，有种莫名的情绪笼罩了他，刺痛了他的心。

“可你并不仅仅是为了训练悟饭而存在的！”她冲他吼着。

他被悟饭母亲的话震惊了。他犹豫着，动摇着。他并不怕死，甚至渴望一战。但他放不下悟饭，以及，悟饭的母亲……突然间，一种从未有过的通透感涌上心头，他倒吸了一口气，试图平复下这因彻悟而凌乱的心跳。

过了很久，对这二人来说简直像一个世纪那么久。“我……去看看，不会有事。”他的语气已经有所松动，不同于刚才愤怒时的决绝。说完他不等琪琪答话就迈开脚步向出口走去。有些事情我还是必须要做的……他想着。

琪琪悲伤的看着他，她想冲过去一把抱住她，但终究没有付出行动。

“短笛叔叔我和你一起去！”悟饭从浴室冲了出来，男孩的头发上还带着水珠，衣服也是匆忙穿好的。

短笛没转身，轻轻地回绝了悟饭的提议“悟饭，你留在这里，照顾好你妈妈。”

“不！我一定要和你一块战斗，我已经变强了！”

短笛这才转过身，给了悟饭一个凌厉的眼神，“我说不许就不许！你不听我话吗？！”他的声音过于严厉，吓了悟饭一跳，呆呆地愣在那里。见男孩不吱声，短笛立即快走几步乘坐到地表的电梯离开了。

天空中乌云密布，时而雷声隆隆，看样子大雨将至。

寻找人造人并不困难，尽管他们没有气，但四处破坏引发的能量波动很容易感知到。短笛知道他们就在附近的一个小镇那边肆虐。

突然，他感到身后一股熟悉的气正在接近。他停在半空转身向后看去，孙悟饭正急速的朝他飞来。短笛叹了口气，抱起手臂等着弟子到来。

“短笛叔叔我要和你一块去！”悟饭皱着眉头，眼神中透出坚决的神色。短笛没说话，他闭起眼睛，降落到地面上。

悟饭不明白导师的意思，只能跟着他一起降落下来。无论如何我一定和短笛叔叔一起战斗，即使他不答应，男孩心里想着。

“短笛叔叔，我们训练了那么久就是为了和人造人决战，不能够让他们再嚣张下去了！我一定尽力消灭他们为小林叔叔他们报仇！”悟饭说着攥起了拳头，一脸愤慨。

短笛缓缓睁开双眼，看着自己弟子，过了一会儿他露出了微笑“很好，悟饭，你长大了，是个了不起的战士了……”他走过去，轻揉着男孩的头发，继续说道“就让我们一起消灭他们好了。”

悟饭注视着自己导师，嘴角上扬，他坚定的点点头“我一定不放过他们！”说着他看向天空准备跳起升入空中。

正在这时，一阵白光包围了师徒二人。白光过后悟饭惊愕的发现自己竟然动弹不得，也无法发出声来。短笛走到他身前，严肃的看了男孩一眼，然后把他抗在肩头，径直向一处废旧的房屋走去，把他安放进去。

做完这一切，他冲悟饭温柔的笑了一下，开口道“不用担心，我用魔法定住你，如果我回来自然会替你解开……”他顿了一下，继续道“如果我死了，魔法会自动解开……”

一个惊雷划破夜空，照亮了整座死城。悟饭极力睁大了眼睛看着自己导师，他心中充满了惊惧，他太害怕失去短笛叔叔了。他只想张口大叫但除了在目光中流露出恳求和担忧的神色外，实在无法表达。

“悟饭，你有着远超于我的潜力，若干年后只有你有希望消灭那些人造人……”略一沉吟，他继续道“还有贝吉塔留下的那个小子，潜力应该也不弱，等他长大了点你可以训练他，让他也成为战士。”

“只要你有信心，充满愤怒，我相信没有人是你对手。”他说着往外走去，到门口时又停了下来，冲自己弟子挥了挥手“再见了，悟饭……”

从今以后，我无法再帮你了，这也许是最后一次……悟饭，你要保重。这一句短笛没有说出口，只是在心中默念。

悟饭看着自己导师离开，他只想开口大喊让他回来，但除了瞪着双眼看着，他什么也做不了。短笛是他的师父，是他的朋友，甚至是他第二个父亲，他无法接受他就这么离开他。他挣扎着，无声的呐喊着，直到短笛消失在他的视线中……


	22. Chapter 22

黑云吞噬了整个天空，雨点渐渐稀稀拉拉地落下，倾盆大雨将至。短笛站在空旷的废城中一动不动，从刚才起他就察觉到一股弱小的气也在向这个方向赶来，他知道是谁。

过了一会儿，琪琪笨拙地朝他飞来，然后又手忙脚乱的降落。短笛下意识的嘴角上扬，她的飞行和辨认气的功夫还是他教的，他这个老师可不太好当，总是看着学生的脸色行事。

琪琪落地后向四周张望着。“悟饭在那边”短笛不等她询问便开口道，说着往废屋那边一指“一会你带他回去。”

琪琪顺着短笛手指的方向看了一眼，然后她马上收回视线，皱着眉头看着短笛“你也一块回去。”语气说不出是命令还是恳求。

短笛没说话，只是摇了摇头。琪琪的眉头皱的更深了“你……”她想说什么，却被短笛挥手打断了。他抬起手，手指拂过她的脸颊。这是个很生涩的动作，怯生生的，有点像没经验的年轻小伙子蹩脚的调情，很孩子气。

琪琪脸红了，她抚着被他触过的面颊，心里升起一阵奇怪的感觉，搞不懂他的用意又暗暗期待他下一步的行动。

短笛收回了手臂，清了清喉咙，试图掩盖不自然的表情“琪琪……”他叫着她的名字。“有……有话想和你说……”他舌头打结，显然十分紧张。

“说啊。”尽管被短笛刚才举动弄得有点意外，琪琪还是很快恢复过来，她盯着他。这让那美克星人更觉得脸上发热，稍稍低下头，移开了自己的目光避免与她四目相对。

“我想说……”犹豫了一下，他终于开口说话。正在这时，天空中一阵滚雷响过，震得人耳膜生疼。短笛兀自张着嘴说着什么，可惜后面的话被雷声盖过，琪琪完全听不到他在说什么。

雷声过后，大雨直泻而下。

“你刚刚说什么？”琪琪皱着眉看着他。

短笛张了张嘴，他感到勇气用光了。良久，他叹了口气，摆了摆手，“没什么重要的……以后再说……下雨了，你先带悟饭回去。”

“那你……”

“我一会儿回去。”

琪琪就这么皱着眉头看着他。短笛觉得不能在这么僵持下去了，他转过身，向前走去，没有回头看的意思。

琪琪见状也只得转身向悟饭所在的废屋走去。中途的时候她突然停下来，很想扑过去抓住卖关子的那美克星人问个清楚，但最终她摇了摇头，继续向前走去。直到走到屋子前她猛地转过身去，只是此时哪里还有什么短笛呢？

大雨越下越急。短笛就像消失了。霎时间，琪琪感到心往下沉，不断下坠，坠到无边的黑暗中去……

悟饭的魔法解开了。天地间却再也感受不到那个人一丝一毫的气息。男孩想要放声大哭，却又哭不出来，似乎整个世界忽然间都死了，只剩下寒冷，彻骨的寒冷。

琪琪麻木地摇了摇头，面无表情的说了一句“我真遗憾他只喝水……”只是从那一刻起，时光似乎在这个女人身上定格了，从那以后她再也感受不到岁月的流逝，直到她生命的尽头。

在这残败的地球上，死亡让一切都平等。无论是最睿智的人还是最愚钝的人都无法透过这由邪恶与死亡布下的重重迷雾勘破这绝望世界的未来，生命就这样毫无意义。

时间匆匆又过了二十年。

尾声

“你……你居然是贝吉塔的儿子……”  
“没错。”  
“这么一说倒真的是很像……”  
“不过我搭乘时光机而来并不是为了说这个……有件大事务必让你知道。”  
“咦？说吧……”  
“三年后将出现恐怖的双人组，超乎想象的厉害。”  
“宇宙人？”  
“不。是地球人制造的生化人，发明人是红巾军的盖洛博士。”  
“嗯？你说红巾军？为什么他们还想征服世界？”  
“这个我也不清楚……”  
“你瞬间就打倒了弗利萨也会觉得他们很难缠？”  
“嗯。一对一的情况都很难脱身。”  
“等一等，对方两个人，你的同伴呢？”  
“没有，二十年后，只剩我一名战士。”  
“……！”

（正文完结）


	23. 番外：回来

时光机突然颠簸了一下，又一下，然后整个舱体都剧烈震颤起来。仪表盘上的图像和数据急剧变化着。强大的冲击力使得特兰克斯和贝吉塔几乎站立不能。

“这到底是怎么回事？！”贝吉塔叫道。

特兰克斯有些慌张，他盯着仪表盘，却无法从那堆混乱的图像和数据中看出丝毫端倪。尽管他曾经几次成功完成了时空旅行，但时光机终究是个新发明，没有经过足够的实验就匆匆投入使用，布玛也并未完全弄懂整个时空理论，因此在时空旅行过程中会出现什么问题还是未知数。

汗水顺着特兰克斯的脸颊往下滴，为了安慰母亲，他说服另一个时空的贝吉塔同她见一面。于是他们完成了一次温馨感人的时光之旅，他的父亲果然有非常不同的另一面，尽管这一点当初他和贝吉塔在精神时光屋修行时便已经知晓。他万想不到在回程的时候会发生意外。

又一次剧烈震动后，特兰克斯现在可以清楚感觉到自己在坠落。周围陌生的景色提醒他们已经穿过时空隧道，来到实际三维空间中。时光机在人工磁场的控制下有节奏的来回摆动，缓缓下降。直到一声轻响，舱体碰到了地面上，随后便稳稳当当地停住了。

没事了么？特兰克斯的心脏在怦怦直跳，他隐隐觉得有些古怪在里面。四周的一切很陌生，与他之前到过的那个时空很不一样，但同时又很熟悉，到处都是断壁残垣，这里太像他自己那个时空了！难道他们又回到原地了？

“喂，到站了，把舱门打开吧。”贝吉塔不着感情的说道。

特兰克斯心中的疑虑未消，不过他还是依言按动了按钮，小舱门打开了，他二人缓缓走了出来。

贝吉塔环顾了一下四周，嘴角微微上扬“看来我要多陪你母亲呆一段时间了，你不是故意的吧？”声音听起来依旧酷劲十足，但却带着玩笑的成分。

“不是……当然不是……”特兰克斯冷汗直冒，看来真的要找母亲问问看问题出在哪里了……不过……这里真的是他的世界？

他看向贝吉塔，后者似乎也察觉到了，眉头紧蹙。“两股气……”贝吉塔低声道。

特兰克斯点点头，“是悟空先生和……”他顿了一下，似乎不太肯定的样子“短笛先生？”

接着他又和贝吉塔对视了一眼，二人同时露出困惑的目光，特兰克斯继续道“还有悟饭先生……但……这股气太弱了，悟饭先生没有那么弱……”

正当父子二人疑惑不解僵在哪里时，突然一个虚影闪过，紧接着两个人出现在他们面前，是悟空和短笛。

“嘿，果然是你们，我们顺着气就找过来了。”悟空眯起眼睛，露出标志性的微笑冲二人打着招呼。一旁的的短笛脸色阴沉，一副闷闷不乐的表情。

“这是怎么回事？悟空先生？”特兰克斯问道。

悟空挠了挠后脑勺“我们也不知道啊，本来我和短笛在对打训练，突然莫名其妙的就来到了这里，然后我们就察觉到你们的气了……”

“哼，和你在一起总没好事儿。”短笛冷冷地下了评语。

“不要这样嘛，以前我们也总是打架的……最近悟饭被他妈妈抓起来学习，贝吉塔又去看他老婆了……”悟空说着转向贝吉塔，咧着大嘴露出一个和年龄不相符的傻笑。

“哼！”显然，赛亚人王子对他这位同族人时刻表现出来的天真烂漫并不是很欣赏。

“我们还是赶快弄清楚现在的情况吧……”特兰克斯道，“我想我们还是应该先去找母亲，然后想办法送你们回去，不过似乎有些奇怪……”他一只手托着下吧，皱着眉头说道。

“我能感受到布玛的气，我们用瞬间移动过去吧。”悟空提议道。

“另一个时空……”就在大家对悟空的提议默认时，一直沉默的短笛突然开口道。

“短笛先生？”特兰克斯看向那美克星人。

“这里既不是我们原来的时空也不是特兰克斯所在的未来时空……”短笛皱了皱眉头，继续道“我感受到悟饭的气……有点不太一样……而且从这里毁坏的程度来看，我们也许来到某个悟饭还存在的未来时空……”说到这里，那美克星战士的声音颤抖了一下，但他很快恢复了常态，他看向特兰克斯问道“你们乘坐时光机时有没有发生什么意外？”

特兰克斯点点头“穿越时空隧道的时候失败了，我们本来打算回去的，现在看来，有可能连你们也波及到了……”

众人一阵沉默。短笛闭上眼睛，面部肌肉绷得紧紧的，只有极为熟悉他的人才会知道这代表他心事重重。

“总之去找布玛就好了。”天性乐观的悟空打破了这沉默，见其余人并无异议，悟空将食指与中指并拢放在额头上说道“你们抓紧我。”

一阵微风飘过，吹起几片枯叶砂砾。

地下掩体

布玛正检修地下掩体基地的供水系统，净水芯片似乎有些短路，正当她一筹莫展时，悟空一行人突然出现在她面前，吓了她一大跳。她将手中的测电器扔了出去，张大了嘴巴，一只手捂住胸口。

“嗨，布玛你好。”悟空丝毫不觉见外地打着招呼。

女人瞪大眼睛，迷惑地眨着双眼，仿佛不知身在何处。她的视线挨个儿扫过四人，最终将目光停在贝吉塔身上。她的眼神中仿佛有什么东西闪动着，赛亚人王子上前一步，一只手轻轻搭在布玛肩上。

这个熟悉的动作霎时间触动了她某些记忆，眼泪如泉涌般夺眶而出。一切如当初他们来到这个避难所那样。在失去他的那些岁月里，她总是梦见他，一遍又一遍，回回从梦中惊醒，发现自己还能感受到赛亚人王子手掌落在她肩头的力度，他带给她的那些温柔。在梦中一切那么清晰如昨，好像时光倒转，他又回到她身边。

贝吉塔没说话。他深黑色的双眼却透出一种感伤和复杂的情绪。这个布玛太不同了。她既不是那个从没经历过离别之痛的自己那位开朗发妻，也不是那个经历半世沧桑在岁月中沉淀生命悲欢的女人。他与她之间没有共同的回忆，唯一能感受到的是这个女人对自己厚重真切的怀念与爱恋。

赛亚人王子眼中的伤感更加深了一分，他的大手顺从布玛的肩头移开，突然紧紧地抓住她的手，将她猛地拉向自己的胸膛。布玛的眼泪如潮水般汹涌而至，她搂住他，在他的肩头上失声痛哭。

此情此景，就是最坚强的人也不免动容。悟空和短笛被这场面打动了，尽管那美克星战士习惯于隐藏情绪，但从他紧绷的脸部肌肉和逐渐柔和的目光中可以读出他也被深深的感染到了。

特兰克斯色的双眸中噙着泪水，他暗暗做了一个深呼吸，然后表情变得十分严肃凝重，仿佛马上将要有一场灾难性的风暴靠近一般。他突然被一种负罪感侵袭，这感觉瞬间遍及全身。他清楚的知道，这重逢只是暂时的，现在环抱着她的贝吉塔并不属于她，在另外的时空，赛亚人王子的妻子和儿子还在等他回去。到头来这个时空的布玛依然不得不再一次承受残酷离别。

这会带来多大的伤害呢？而这一切都要怪他。他开始责怪自己不加思考地就带大家来找布玛，给她带来二次伤害。悔恨自责充满了紫发青年的内心。

正在这时，布玛已经从赛亚人王子的怀中轻轻移开。她开始恢复些理智，用手背拭去脸上的泪水。她闭上眼睛，然后又睁开，发现贝吉塔仍然站在哪里。她深吸了一口气，确定自己不是在梦中。她重新扫视着四人，当看到短笛时，不知怎么，她的眼中显出某种难解的复杂情绪。最后，她带着寒颤开口道“这是怎么回事？”

特兰克斯简要地解释了一下整件事情。

布玛皱着眉头听着紫发青年的讲述，起初她露出明显不可置信的神态，她用手理了理头发，仔细端详着特兰克斯，眼神中闪出一种奇怪的光芒，她小心翼翼地问道：“请问你是谁？我从前好像没见过你。”

特兰克斯沉默了一阵。他不知道是否应该告诉她自己的真实身份。这又会产生怎样的历史波动？他看了看布玛，泪水仍然充盈在女人的眼眶里，偶尔一滴泪珠顺着她的脸颊滑落。

他攥了攥拳头，清晰地吐出自己的名字“特兰克斯，我叫特兰克斯。”

布玛瞪大了双眼，她一只手捂住嘴巴，试图不让自己叫出声音。她看向贝吉塔“那他不就是……”赛亚人王子点了点头，默认了紫发青年的身份。

布玛再次看向特兰克斯，她抿紧双唇，似乎想要说点什么但却又说不出来。紫发青年在她的目光下有些尴尬，他微微低下头去。

过了一会儿，布玛的目光渐渐由震惊转为柔和，她依旧看着特兰克斯，然后微笑，只是浅浅一笑，“原来特兰克斯长大后会是这样一个好男子……”她尽量让声音听起来轻松愉悦，但却透出一种悲伤的意味。

她再度微笑，收回端详特兰克斯的目光，看向短笛悟空二人。

布玛微微皱了皱，眼中繁杂的情绪更甚之前，她在心中暗暗叹了口气。她了解在自己时空里那美克星人和悟空妻子的暧昧关系。现在他们二人同时出现在这里，而且这两个人都不是琪琪原本熟悉的人，这让事情变得复杂起来。短笛死后，琪琪的心情也抑郁起来，即使是悟饭时刻陪伴在她身边也无济于事。

这两个人在她生命中是如此的重要，就算没有情感上的纠结，当他们突然出现又注定再次离去时，她是否能承受呢？想到这里，布玛清楚地知道贝吉塔也会回去，她再次哀伤地暗暗叹息，但她会接受的，尽管心中万分难过不舍，但理智终究会战胜情感。只是布玛也知道，琪琪和她不一样……

“布玛，你怎么了？”贝吉塔的声音将沉思中的女人拉回了现实。

“啊，没什么……”也许先由自己出面向悟饭母子解释下比较好……她冲赛亚人王子淡淡一笑同时在心中打定主意。然后，她再次看向短笛和悟空。

“我先给你们安排房间，也许你们想……应该见见琪琪和悟饭……”布玛的视线在短笛和悟空两人身上飘着。短笛没有忽视布玛语义中的含混不清，他皱了皱眉，却也不明就里。

“贝吉塔，我有事情和你说……”

当其他人都离开视线内时，布玛叫住了赛亚人王子。也许可以将这复杂的局面先告诉他……她这样想着。

当琪琪出现在众人面前时让悟空吓了一大跳，他那张似乎永远开朗的脸上出现明显心疼的表情。

她的双手下垂在身体两侧，长长的黑发散乱地披在肩上，下陷的双眼充满绝望的情绪，看起来似乎不再眷恋生命。她从前是个很美丽的女人，但那是从前的事了。当她缓缓抬起头看到短笛时，似乎一丝生气涌入她的双眸。

他回来了！她感到一个声音在她心中回响。他的脸，他的双眼，他高大的背影，他抱起手臂的样子……他为你回来了……

泪水模糊了她的双眼，她看着他。

短笛注意到了悟空妻子的目光，他皱紧眉头，觉得浑身不自在。她怎能用如此的目光看着自己？他确定她是在看着自己，这目光是那么的……无法形容……那美克星战士在这目光的凝视下只感到尴尬和全然的费解。

“琪琪……”悟空上前一步握住自己妻子的双手。他虽然爱武成痴，甚至在战胜弗利萨后一年多不回家只为学习新技术，但他也并非全然不懂情爱感情，他怜爱地看着女人。

琪琪缓缓地转向悟空——她真正的丈夫。她张开干裂的嘴唇想要说话，却始终发不出一个声音，只有泪水划过她的脸颊。

悟空一把抱过琪琪，将她紧紧拥入怀中。他想安慰她，让她觉得安心。

天啊……琪琪在心中无声地叹息。她感觉自己被撕裂了。

布玛长长地叹了一口气，即使她之前已经知会过琪琪，但似乎事情更复杂了。她看了眼墙上的时钟，悟饭也该回来了。悟饭去找一个净水芯片所需要的零件，这会儿应该在回来的路上。

“布玛，不如我们来帮你消灭这个世界的人造人吧，”悟空的声音突然响起，打断了布玛的思绪，也让其余众人感到始料未及。他扬起头坚定地说，琪琪依然在他怀抱中没有离开。

“但……这样历史会不会……”没等布玛说话，特兰克斯下意识的脱口而出，但话到一半就停住了。他怎么能拒绝悟空拯救这个世界的提议？为了改变历史的风险？他回到过去也正是为了改变这种悲惨的历史啊……

布玛皱了皱眉头，她是一名科学家，她当然听得出特兰克斯话中含义。不过想想自己这个从未来过来的儿子已经改变过一次历史轨迹了，应该也没问题吧。

“反正历史就是用来改变的嘛。”悟空轻松地说道，这位赛亚人从来不想那些复杂的事情。他甚至开始做起来压腿伸展的准备活动。这时的琪琪已经离开悟空的怀抱，站在一边默不作声，视线却一刻没离开过那美克星人。这让短笛的眉头皱的更深了。  
“对了，可不可以带我去看看时光机，未来的我真的发明了这种东西啊……”布玛对特兰克斯说道。

紫发青年点点头，“我带您过去，顺便也正好检查下出了什么问题，父亲如果也可以也请一起过来多陪陪母亲……”他看向贝吉塔，后者依旧一副冷若冰霜的表情，不过赛亚人王子不易察觉地点了下头。

“对嘛，这个世界的人造人由我和短笛去消灭他们就足够了。”悟空紧了紧腰带，向琪琪挥了挥手道“我们先去了，琪琪帮我们准备好大餐吧。”

琪琪似乎没有听到悟空的话一样，只是继续盯着短笛看，直到满头雾水尴尬不已的后者和悟空一道离开地下基地。

没过多久二人就感到附近城镇正激荡着一阵能量波，人造人又在破坏了。悟空和短笛对视一眼，点点头，然后直冲向能量源方向。

突然，他们不约而同地感到前方有一股熟悉的气息，然后一个小黑点出现在他们目力所及的地方，已经非常近了……

转眼间前方那人便飞驰而来，一个急刹车停在他们眼前。

“悟饭……”短笛的声音就像生生从喉咙里挤出来一样。尽管他从来到这个世界的那一刻起就在想着和那孩子见面时的情景，一想到这个小小年纪便失去一切肩负一切的孩子就让他从心底感到悲伤。只是这个沉默的那美克星人从来不会把这种情绪表露在外。

悟饭十分震惊的看着短笛，他甚至一开始都没有注意到悟空的存在。他移到短笛身前，缓缓伸出手来触碰那美克星人的道服，一副不可置信的样子。“短笛叔叔？……”他颤声问道。

“嗨，悟饭。”悟空向男孩打着招呼。悟饭这才转过头，看着自己父亲，脸上的表情并没有变化。

“你们是？……”

悟空点点头“希望没有太吓到你，事情是这样的……”

悟空是个出色的战士，不过在组织好语言讲述一件稍显复杂的事情这个方面则不那么灵光，好在有短笛一旁提示，他总算能将事情解释清楚。

最终，悟饭木然地点点头，茫然地打量着自己父亲和师父，然后将目光停在短笛身上。  
短笛不知道说些什么好，他习惯性地皱起眉头。悟饭依然是个孩子，稚气尚未从他脸上褪去，但眼神中却有着有太多与年龄不相符的沉重。

“你还好吗，悟饭？刚刚我们去看过你妈妈了……”悟空说着一只手放在下巴上，打量着自己儿子，“看来你需要提高的地方很多，现在的你不足以打到人造人啊……你能够变成超级赛亚人吗？”

短笛咬了咬牙，并在心中暗骂这个赛亚人的没心没肺。

悟饭动了动嘴唇，却最终一个字也没说，只是默默地点了点头，眼中闪过一丝悲哀的神色。

变了！短笛心想。这个悟饭沉默，阴郁，心事重重……而且似乎极力压抑自己的情感。这不像他所认识的那个活泼开朗，单纯阳光的少年，现在的悟饭反而更像……他自己……

这让那美克星人的胸膛感到一阵阵的刺痛。他自己的命运自降生便注定，特殊的身份与异于常人的外表让他从小就形成孤僻阴冷的性格。直到悟饭出现在他生命中，才终于让他在黑暗中寻得一丝光亮。可这个世界的悟饭失去了太多宝贵的东西，死亡与邪恶足以毁灭男孩眼中的清澈。短笛相当确定自己愿意失去生命去换回男孩的快乐单纯。

但即使这样也于事无补……短笛叹了口气，一只手轻轻按上男孩的肩头。悟饭的身子微微颤抖着，他抬起头，看着自己师父，眼中闪烁着晶莹的东西。

“你们是不是还要回去？”悟饭问道。

再一次地，短笛的心被深深地刺痛了。他极为艰难地点点头，“对不起，悟饭。”悟饭没作声，但短笛看得出他心中的挣扎，他无法宣泄的悲伤。他宁愿悟饭像他四岁时扑到他身上大哭也好过现在这样。

“对了，悟饭，我们现在去消灭那些人造人，你和我们一起来吧。”悟空说道。

“消灭……人造人？……”悟饭的大脑一时没有反应过来。

悟空点点头，还露出一个标志性的笑容“对于现在的我们来说，解决这两个家伙不是问题，既然我们来到这个世界，就来改变历史吧。”

正说话间，前方传来巨大的爆炸声，随之而来的刺眼光线让三人下意识地眯起了眼。“悟饭，我们快过去吧，不能让这两个人继续嚣张下去。”短笛狠狠地说道，悟饭会变成这样都是因为他们啊……

悟空和短笛直冲向人造人方向，悟饭跟在他们后面。

“看来这孩子还真是喜欢你啊，短笛”悟空突然转过头来，冲短笛笑着说道，可那笑容有些不自然。

短笛不知该如何答话，一滴冷汗顺着额头流了下来。他能明白悟空的尴尬，想来这个世界的悟空因病去世已久，悟饭还是和自己在一起的时间比较多感情比较深。

转眼间，三人就来到人造人17号，18号面前。

“停手！”悟空大喝一声。看到神兵天降的三个战士，正在专注于享受破坏的两个人造人惊呆了。尤其是当他们看到早已被自己杀死的那美克星人时，那表情简直像是大白天活见鬼。“这不可能……”17号愣了好久才挤出这么一句话。

“哼，没什么不可能的……”短笛嘴角上扬，露出一看来有点邪恶的笑容，“你们的恶行到头了，今天就是你们的末日！”

战斗果然没多久就结束了。现在的短笛和悟空对付这个世界的人造人简直太容易了。

“好……好厉害……”悟饭惊愕地看着自己父亲和师父，然后他慢慢低下头“在这个世界没有人能击败他们……贝吉塔，短……短笛叔叔……大家都死了……”他浑身颤抖着，举起手擦了擦眼睛，可眼中还在不断涌出泪水。

短笛浮到悟饭身前，一句话没说只是将男孩搂入自己怀中，悟饭在自己师父的胸膛上抽泣着。悟空来到师徒二人身边，他叹了口气，轻轻揉了揉悟饭的头发。

过了一会儿，悟饭离开短笛的怀抱，他用力眨了眨眼睛“对不起，短笛叔叔，父亲……我还是那么懦弱，我没办法……”

短笛摇摇头，打断了自己弟子“不，悟饭。你很坚强，你做得足够好，没有人比你更好……你已经是个了不起的战士了。”

“是啊，悟饭，我以你为荣。”悟空表情严肃地看着男孩说道。

悟饭的眼中恢复了些神采，他看了看短笛，又看向自己父亲，终于在他的脸上露出了一个很浅的笑容。

这是自他们相遇来男孩第一次露出笑容。

他们回到了地下掩体时布玛，特兰克斯和贝吉塔已经在那里等候多时了。悟饭将净水芯片所需要的零件交给布玛。

“怎么样，消灭人造人还顺利吗？”布玛接过零件，向悟空问道。

“当然啦，这个世界从此可以和平了。”

“那样真是太好了，不久之后我们就可重建家园了。”布玛微笑着说道。

突然，一阵饭菜的香气飘过。这立即吸引了悟空，当然，食物对于贵为王子的贝吉塔也有同等的吸引力。只不过他可没有他那位赛亚人同胞那样不顾形象。悟空瞬间便窜到饭桌前，大大咧咧地坐下开始大嚼大咽。及至看到悟空将贝吉塔最爱的一道菜瞬间消灭干净，这位王子大人才终于忍不住暗叫一声“可恶的卡卡罗特”一步跨到餐桌前从这位下级战士手中夺走自己心爱的菜肴，并无视同胞的抗议，没形象的大吃起来。

布玛只是笑着摇摇头“赛亚人的胃口啊……”接着她转向悟饭“悟饭，来帮我修理一下净水系统。”男孩很懂事地跟着布玛向地下掩体深处走去。“我也来帮忙吧，母亲”特兰克斯站起身来，跟上悟饭和布玛。

“琪琪，我还是最爱吃你做的菜了。”悟空一边忙着吞咽，一边含混不清地向提供菜肴的妻子表达赞美。

琪琪没有说什么。她看起来比刚才好多了，尽管依然很憔悴，但似乎恢复了些精神。她端着一杯白开水来到短笛面前，“你……还是只喝水？”她的声音低沉，又充满矛盾与纠结。

短笛皱着眉头，他只是点点头，并未开口说话。从一开始他就感到悟空的妻子很奇怪，似乎与他有关，但他想不通是怎么回事……

“你当时到底说了什么？”

短笛愣了一下，然后确觉得应该确认下这个女人确实在和他说话“我？……”琪琪没有任何表示，只是那双黑眼睛死死地盯着他，那目光像是在拷问他。

“我不明白……”

琪琪突然欺身上前，她一把抓住短笛胸前的道服。这举动让后者始料未及，竟然没能躲避。

“当然是你！你们两个是该死的一个人不是吗？！”她的声音依旧很低沉，语速很快，满是绝望。

短笛对她的爆发感到莫名其妙，他站起身来，后退一步试图让自己离她远一点。

“我不知道你在说什么……”他看向悟空的方向，却发现这位赛亚人完全沉浸在食物中根本没注意这边发生什么事，倒是另外那个赛亚人正冷冷地看着他们，悟空则趁这个机会叉走了贝吉塔盘子里的一大块牛排。

当短笛将视线移回到琪琪身上时，这女人又再次靠近了他。她伸出手来想要触碰他，有了防备的短笛像旁边一闪，她的手落了个空。

她扬起头看着他，表情里竟带着一丝愤恨。“你去送死……你又回来……你……你不记得你说过什么……”她再次靠近他，想要触碰他。

短笛伸出双臂，将琪琪轻轻推开，然后又习惯性地抱起手臂。琪琪愣住了，终于他看到她的表情一点一点软化下来，刚才的愤怒不见了，只剩下悲伤，心碎，痛苦……

啊，他怎么会知道……他们……其实不是一同一个人啊。她感到心在胸腔中颤动，一阵绝望与无力感袭来，并被这感觉浸没全身。她对他的渴望走到了尽头，她刚刚坦白敞开的心灵再次禁锢了。失而复得，得而复失……

她试着平静下来，用手从脸颊上拭去零星泪珠。“对不起……”她对他说，然后慢慢后退，转身离开。

不知怎地，短笛突然觉得有什么东西堵在心口，竟生出一种从未有过的异样感觉。他自己也说不上来是怎么回事。悟空似乎终于注意到这边的情况，他目送琪琪回到自己房间，困惑不已地看向短笛“这是怎么回事啊？”

短笛张了张嘴，又闭上，似乎找不到言语来描述悟空妻子的举动。最后他只能说道“我想你的女人可能受到什么刺激了……她可能……”他本想说脑子有些问题，但话到嘴边终于刹住，不管怎么样，这种话也是不能说出口吧，毕竟她是悟饭的母亲，悟空的妻子……

一旁的贝吉塔始终冷眼旁观，他发出一声不易察觉的冷笑，然后又重新专注于自己的盘中餐，不过他马上又将视线移向自己的赛亚人同胞，目露凶光。

“对不起啊贝吉塔，我以为你不吃了。”悟空挠了挠头，没有诚意地傻笑着道歉。

“可恶的卡卡罗特！这件事没完！”

“不就一块牛排嘛……”

短笛觉得耳膜快要受不了了，他决定离开饭厅，留下两个赛亚人兀自争吵。

短笛漫无目的地在这个地下基地里闲逛着。脑子里的疑惑与杂念挥之不去，尽管这个时候短笛与神已经合二为一，但老天神留给年轻魔王的智慧显然不够用……

身旁的小房间里传来哗啦啦的流水声，门半开着，短笛转头向里面看了一眼。是琪琪……这个女人正在清洗炊具……他的大脑告诉他应该立即转身逃之夭夭，但不知怎地，他的双脚像背叛了大脑一般站在原地丝毫不动。

水声止住了。周围顿时静悄悄的。

“短笛？”琪琪轻声道，不过她却并没有回头。

那美克星战士此刻大汗淋漓，他像是被施了魔法一样一动不动，但内心的波动此起彼伏几乎无法正常思考。

正在这时，琪琪却转过身来。她的双手湿漉漉的，还拿着一只煎锅，不住地往下滴着水。琪琪看了看手中的煎锅，突然笑了。然后她抬头看着短笛，仔细端详着他的面容，笑容仍没从她脸上褪去，但却透出明显的悲伤，这悲伤随着她的笑容迅速的蔓延开来。她开始开口说话了……

“你现在这个样子……就像你第一次来我家时一样……”

短笛吞了吞口水，依然找不到任何言语来回应，他攥了攥拳头，发现手心里全是汗。

悲伤更浓。琪琪摇了摇头“只是你……不是他……你不明白对不对？”

短笛呆板迟钝地点点头，又马上摇摇头“他？……我……我想我应该叫悟空来……”他的舌头仿佛打结了，很费力才说完这句话。

“悟空？哈……”琪琪再度笑了，她的眼神凌乱了。“你永远不会明白……而你……”她放下手中的煎锅，踱到短笛身前，伸出手来触碰他。

短笛犹豫了一下，最终他选择站住不动，而不是像上次那样躲避她的触碰。我一定是疯了……短笛这样想着。

她柔弱修长的手指划过他的手臂，游移过他的胸膛。肌肤的特殊触感让她感到熟悉又陌生，他还是那样强壮，高大……她闭上眼睛，从前的影像不由自主的涌上心头，他低沉的嗓音在她心中回响……记忆如潮水般涌来……

在已经过去的那段日子里，她无数次的想要了解他，侵入他的灵魂。当她开始诚实面对自己的内心时，她确信这是她想做的。她还想对他做很多事情，每当她面对他时，她想拉近他，然后他回应她……

她长长的叹了一口气，然后她睁开双眼。短笛还是站着没动，他皱着眉头，脸上带着一种明显的同情，“琪琪，你看起来很不对劲，也许你应该休息一下。人造人已经被消灭了，你们这种生活……”他看了看四周，继续道“……很快就会结束。”

这是短笛自面对她以来唯一一次完整说完一句话。就在刚才，那美克星战士的大脑急速飞转，想着为什么悟空妻子会对自己这样，最终他找到了一个可以说服自己的答案，尽管他心中隐隐感到事实并不是这样的。

琪琪看着她，她的黑眼睛不寻常地闪着光，像是泪痕。思念的火焰燃烧着她的心智，直到她终于看清眼前的陌生人永远不是她所渴望的那个人。火焰熄灭了，一滴泪珠落下，在灯光下闪着微光，像是结成了冰。

她拨开心上的乌云，让光亮穿过。她冲他微微一笑，温柔的笑，悲伤的笑……

“对不起……”

这是她第二次对他道歉。说完，她独自留下依然困惑不已的那美克星人离开了。

一个星期后

“好了，这样应该就不会动力不足了。”布玛再一次检查了时光机说道“我还改进了一下内部空间，挤一挤应该可以容纳四个人……”

经过布玛的检查，特兰克斯和贝吉塔所乘坐的时光机之所以未能达到目的地是由于动力不足。她改进了原来的发动机，从而彻底解决了这个问题。

在这一个星期里，贝吉塔和特兰克斯时刻陪在她身旁，给了她极大的安慰。尽管他们终将离开，但这个坚强乐观的女人却并未因这种事而难过。她甚至开玩笑地让他们回到各自的时空后代她向她自己问好。布玛憧憬着重新建设家园，一个崭新的未来……

悟饭在悟空的指导下有了长足的进步。当年的短笛说过，赛亚人更了解赛亚人，果然如此。未来的悟饭一定会成长为更强大的战士。

至于短笛和琪琪，在这个星期里则再无什么特别的交集了。

是时候该说再见了。

布玛抱着还是婴儿的特兰克斯来和大家道别。紫发婴儿看到贝吉塔时小胳膊一上一下开心的甩着，冲着赛亚人王子咯咯地笑着。

很难得的，贝吉塔一改往日万年冷酷的表情，冲他们母子挤出一个微笑，挥手示意作别。

悟饭似乎终于释放了他的情感，他扑到短笛怀里，拼命叫着“短笛叔叔”……

只有琪琪像个局外人一样，看着这一切。她的脸上挂着浅笑，思绪却仿佛飘到天外，只是偶尔看着短笛有些失神。

悟饭已经从短笛怀抱中挪开了。

“你也应该有点表示吧。”出乎意料地，贝吉塔清冷的声音从短笛身后响起。

“你说什么？”短笛皱起了眉头。

贝吉塔瞥了一眼琪琪，什么也没说只是冷哼一声。

短笛吞了吞口水，他的脚步不自觉的向前挪去。看到短笛的动作，刚刚还置身事外的女人张了张嘴，然后也在向着他的方向迈步走去……

“好了，布玛，再见了。”走到一半时，短笛听到悟空的声音响起。

突然，那美克星人一把拉过悟空，使劲把他往前推去。

“去跟你老婆道个别吧！”短笛冲这个最强赛亚人大声道。看到悟空将琪琪搂入怀中，那美克星人偏过了头，视线远离这两个人。

贝吉塔冷冷地看着这一切，他的嘴巴动了几下，冲着那美克星人的身后无声的说着什么。

那口型分明是“笨蛋！”

（全文完）


End file.
